


Eight Months of a Century (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: Japanese translation of stereobone's "Eight Months of a Century"





	Eight Months of a Century (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eight Months of a Century](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465339) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



　ソーがそのことを知るずっと前に、ロキは体の奥で異変を察知した。真夜中に目を覚まし、そこにはない何かに触れようと手を伸ばす。下腹部に感じる、何かひんやりしたもの。嵐の前兆。水平線に暗い雲が広がり、空気が少しずつ重みを増す。まるで世界の終わりのように。  
　行動を開始しなければならない。  
　終わりではなく、始まりにするために。

\--

　事の重大さを伝えたかったのか、ロキの手紙は鴉に託して運ばれてきた。「今すぐ私の部屋に来い」としたためられた文。深刻さを強調するにはそれでも不十分だと言うように、読み終わり次第燃えるような魔法までかけられていた。そのせいで、ロキの部屋に駆けつけたソーの指先は、火傷で赤くなっていた。ロキは寝台に腰かけ、背筋を伸ばし、膝で手を組んでソーを見上げた。赤い指先を見て笑いをこらえきれなかったようで、唇を微笑みの形のまま震わせた。ソーは部屋の扉を内側からしっかり閉めた。  
「手紙は受け取った」ソーの手はムジョルニアの柄を握っている。使うつもりはないが、触れることで安心するのだった。「読んだ後で燃えるようにする必要があったのか？」  
「いや、必要ないな。でもその方が面白い」  
　ソーはロキに一歩近づいた。怒っているのは事実だが、ロキに街をひとつ破壊されるよりは悪戯の方がはるかにマシだった。  
「直接話しにくればいいだろう」  
「兄上と二人きりで話したかったんだ。人目のない場所で」  
　ロキは真剣な、切羽詰まった口調に切り替えて答えた。ソーは緊張して思わず姿勢を正した。ロキの考えを読み取るのはいつでも至難の技だった。何を求めているのか、何がしたいのか。こんなときはとくに、耐え難いほど不安になる。  
「いったい何だ、そんな重要なことなのか？ 俺は今大事な会議をわざわざ抜け出して ── 」  
「妊娠したんだ」  
　ソーの手からムジョルニアが滑り落ちた。衝撃で大理石の床にひびが入った。ロキは非難がましい目でそれをじっと見た。  
「また俺を騙そうとしてるな」  
「違う」ソーの反応が心外だというように、ロキは顔に怒りを浮かべた。弟の部屋に来てからこのとき初めて、ソーは彼が不安げで疲れて見えることに気づいた。  
「悪戯じゃないよ、兄上。今回は違う。本当に子供ができたんだ」  
　ソーはとっさにロキの腹のあたりを見た。服に隠れたそこは真っ平らで、妊娠している様子はまったくない。だいたいロキが妊娠するという話自体があまりに非現実的だった。さっぱり意味がわからない。  
「待て、妊娠って、どうやって ── 」  
「どうやってという話は後だ、二人で何とかしなければ」  
「二人で？」  
　ロキは手をぎゅっと握って拳を作った。  
「わからないのか、馬鹿。これは兄上の子だ」  
　ソーは今まで気を失うという体験をしたことがなかったが、今ならできそうな気がした。ロキのその一言で胃がかっと熱くなり、同時に体の他の部分は血の気が引いて一気に冷たくなった。言葉を失い、ただロキの下腹部を見つめ続ける。平らで、生命を宿しているとはとても思えないその場所を。  
　どう会話を続けていいのかわからない ── ロキに関しては、本心を見抜けた試しがなかった。いつもなら、ロキがそう言うからには嘘に違いないと判断しただろう。しかし今、ソーはどこかで怯えながら、そして恥を感じながら、それが本当であって欲しいと願っていた。ロキを信じたかった。  
「六週間前」黙ったままのソーにロキは言った。「忘れたとは言わせない」  
　もちろん、覚えていた。あの夜以来、一日たりとも忘れたことはなかった。考えすぎて病気になりそうなくらいだった。忘れたくても忘れられない。ロキの体、ロキの歯、舌、骨、筋肉・・・その誘惑に抗うことなどとても出来ない、なめらかな素肌。  
　あの夜、暑くて寝苦しく、誰もが苛立っていた。濃い空気が肌にまとわりつき、服は重く体に貼りついた。目覚めるとロキが上に乗っていた。彼の優雅で危険な手が、ソーの首に添えられていた。ロキは裸で、その美しい曲線を描く肌が、月明かりの中で輝いていた。  
「一度だけ聞く」ロキは言った。「この続きをしたいか？」  
　それまでロキを抱いたことはなかった。抱きたいと思ったことは何度もあり、そんな考えがよぎった後にはいつも恥で顔が熱くなった。それでも繰り返し訪れた、腕の中のロキを想像してしまう瞬間。恥じているからと言って欲望を止めることはできず、それがなぜ今、突然実現しているのかについては、この際考えないことにした。  
「ああ、したい」ソーは答え、ロキは一晩中彼にまたがり続けた。二人とも欲望に身を任せて、ソーはロキを下から何度も突きあげ、息が切れるまで動き続けた。  
　翌朝目覚めるとロキはもういなかった。彼のそんな行動に驚きはしなかったけれど、やはり少し傷ついた。  
「どういうことだ・・・ロキ、お前は男だ」  
「馬鹿だな」ロキは容赦なく兄を嘲って目を細めた。「ヨトゥンに女性はいない。どうやって子供を作ると思っていたんだ？」  
「そんなことは考えたこともなかった」ソーは素直に認めた。今や彼の顔は血の気が引いて白くなっていた。  
「これは兄上の責任だ」  
「なんだと？」  
　それ以上の説明もせず、ロキはムジョルニアを指差した。「私の部屋の床にムジョルニアを置かないでくれ」  
「どうして俺のせいなんだ、まったく理解できない」ソーは抗議しながらもムジョルニアは拾った。そしてふと凍りついたように動きを止めた。「ロキ、父上に知られたら ── 」  
「ああ、わかってる」  
　ロキは立ち上がり、ソーに向かってすべるように歩いてきた。目線はしっかりとソーに向けて外さない。ソーは気づくとまたロキの下腹部を見ていた。そのうちここが丸く突き出てくるのだろうか。ロキは誰かに聞かれては困るというように、ソーの耳元に唇を寄せた。  
「オーディンはいずれ必ず、このことを知る。彼はどうすると思う？ 知られる前に堕ろしたほうがいいか？」  
「だめだ」答えた瞬間、その断固とした声の響きにソーは自分でも驚いた。「そんなことはするな」それから穏やかな声で言いなおす。「ロキ、お前にそんなことはさせない」  
「じゃあ、どうして欲しい？」  
　ソーの答えはもう決まっていた。

\--

　二人はただちにアスガルドを離れた。それが最適な選択であるとソーにはわかっていた。どちらにしても、今の状況ではそれしか選択肢がない。ソーとロキの間に起こったことだけではなく、周囲の人々との関係を考えても、そうした方がよかった。  
　民衆は最近になってやっと少しずつ、ロキをふたたび受け入れ始めたところだった。こんなことが知られてしまったら、そのままアスガルドにいるのは危険すぎた。とくに警戒すべきなのは父王だ。彼が冷静になるには時間がかかるだろうし、それまでは二人とも国に戻ることなど夢にも考えない方が良さそうだった。とにかく、アスガルドに安全はない。  
　そこで二人は、ソーが知るうちでもっとも安全な場所に向かった ── ミッドガルドへ。  
　ミッドガルドには、信頼できる仲間がいる。少なくともソーには力を貸してくれるはずだった。そして、ソーがいる場所には必ずロキもいる。今までもそうだったし、アベンジャーズの好むと好まざるとに関わらず、これからも変わらないだろう。移動中、ソーはロキを守るように腰に手を回し、ほんの少しの距離でも離すまいとした。ロキのために出来ることは何でもする、最後までこのことを無事見届けると心に決めていた。  
　二人は雷鳴とともにスタークタワーに近づいた。吹き荒れる風と豪雨が二人を包み、夜空を稲妻が引き裂いた。ソーはムジョルニアをタワーのルーフトップに向け、ロキと共に降り立った。  
　ミッドガルドはロキのお気に入りの場所ではないし、ソーもそのことはよくわかっていた。それでもソーの提案にロキは文句は言わず、ただうんざりしたように瞳を上に向けただけだった。「しかたないな」とロキは言った。「では、地球へ。兄上の大好きな人間どもに助けを求めよう」  
「ああ、きっと助けてくれる」とソーは答えた。  
　トニーの住居用ペントハウスのすぐ隣に二人は立っていた。トニーはとっくに侵入者の警告を受け取っているだろう。ソーが静かに到着を告げたことなど過去に一度もなかった。  
「俺がスタークと話す」ロキの腰に手を回したままソーは言った。「彼ならわかってくれる」  
「さあ、どうだろうね」ロキはそう言いながら少し体を離した。  
　ソーは離れようとするロキを引き戻した。今はすぐ隣に、触れられる距離にいて欲しかった。ミッドガルドまでの移動は決して厳しいものではなかったが、ロキは疲れて神経質になっているように見えた。何度も下腹部に手を当ててそっと撫でる仕草も見逃せなかった。  
　ペントハウスのドアに向かって歩いていると、トニーがエレベーターのドアから姿を表した。すでにソーの到着を知っている様子で、落ち着いて近づいてくる。最初はリラックスしていた表情が、ロキを見た瞬間にこわばった。二人にとって幸運なことに、それでも彼は住居に続くドアを開けて中に彼らを招き入れてくれた。  
「一人余計なのがくっついてきたみたいだな」とトニーは言った。  
　ソーの隣でロキはにやりと笑った。彼なりの友好的な挨拶のつもりらしい。しかしソーに冗談を交わす余裕はなかった。ロキを二度と手放さないと改めて強く決意しながら、彼の肩を抱き寄せるようにして前に進んだ。  
「スターク、俺たちから頼みがある」  
　ロキが近づくにつれてトニーは後ずさった。  
「君たちから？ 悪いが私は犯罪者を手助けするつもりはない」  
「ロキはもうとっくに罪を償った。それにロキの協力でサノスを倒せたことも忘れていないはずだ ──」  
「もともと誰のせいでサノスが地球に来たんだっけ？」トニーはロキを指差して眉をあげてみせた。「ヒントをあげよう。その張本人は今この部屋にいる」  
　ムジョルニアを握るソーの指に力が入った。ソーの言ったことは嘘ではない。サノスを倒せたのは確かにロキの協力のおかげだ。ソーが説得した末のことであり、ロキ自身も危機に晒されていたという事情もあったとは言っても。ロキとアベンジャーズは一時的な同盟を結んだ。それはサノスが敗れた瞬間に解消された束の間の和解だったが、ソーはそれでも構わなかった。重要なのは、ロキが闇から抜け出して光の側に来てくれたことだ。昔のロキが戻ってきてくれた。二人は一緒にサノスと戦ったのだ。昔のように、肩を並べて。  
「今は詳しく話す時間がない」ソーはトニーに向かって言った。「今夜は俺の部屋に泊まらせてもらうが、いいか？」  
　トニーは曖昧に頷いてみせ、ソーにはそれで十分だった。ロキを促してエレベーターに向かいかけたところで、トニーの声が二人を止めた。  
「おい、ちょっと待て。何がどうなっているのか、説明しないで行くつもりか？」  
　ロキはソーを見上げ、意味ありげに笑ってみせた。地球とアスガルドは違う。もっと正確には、人間と神は違うのだ。人間は物事をなんでも白と黒にわけようとする。完全に受け入れるか、すべて拒絶するかのどちらかしかない。人間の体は、ソーやロキと比べると、非常に狭い場所に閉じ込められているように見える。ソーは慌ただしく部屋に向かっていた足を止め、トニーに向き直った。  
「ロキは・・・体調が悪い。アスガルドにいては危険なんだ、ロキも、俺も。ここでロキの看病をする必要がある」  
「体調が悪いって、どういう意味だ？」  
　どうしても知りたいなら・・・とロキが言いかけ、それをソーが遮った。「お前にはきっと理解できない事情だ」  
　できればロキから離れたくなかったが、仕方なくいったん手放し、トニーに近づいて彼の肩に片手を置いた。  
「深刻な緊急事態だということだけ、どうかわかってくれ」  
　トニーはソーを見て、それからロキをちらっと見やり、またソーに視線を戻した。しばらくしてうーん、と唸るとソーの手を振り払った。  
「わかったわかった。でも、ここには他にも住人がいることを忘れないでくれよ。クリントは相当気に入らないと思うぞ。それに、ロキが駐車違反のチケット一枚でも切られようものなら、私が自分の手でアスガルドに放り返すからな」  
「車は持ってない」ロキは面白そうに唇の両端を吊り上げながら言った。  
　ソーはロキの隣に戻り、背中を押してエレベーターに乗せた。  
「ロキ、もうちょっと行儀よく振舞ってくれないか」ロキのせいで事態がさらに難しくなるのが心配でソーは言った。  
　閉まり始めたエレベーターのドア越しに二人を見ながら、トニーはソーに無言で尋ねていた。ソー、君は自分のやっていることが本当にわかっているのか？  
　正直なところ、ソーにもわからなかった。しかしなんとか上手くやっていくつもりだった。

\--

　ロキの観察したところでは、アベンジャーズのメンバーはスタークタワー内にそれぞれ専用のフロアを持っているようだった。共有の部屋にはキッチンとテレビがあり、その他に会議室がひとつあった。さらに、ロキのために特別に作られた独房があったのだが、実際にそこに入ったことは一度もなかった。ソーの専用フロアの装飾は、アスガルドの建築物を再現する努力が見られるものだったが、その試みはまったく成功していなかった。とはいえ、ソーへの気遣いは十分感じられた。部屋は広く、中央に置かれたベッドはシーツと枕が丁寧に整えられていて、大人三人が余裕で寝られそうなほど大きかった。  
　ソーは到着して初めてムジョルニアを床に置き、ロキはベッドに座ってやっと深呼吸することができた。正直こんなにうまくいくとは思っていなかったし、まだ現実味が無かった。ロキはまたいつのまにか下腹を撫でていた。気づかないうちに癖になっていた仕草だった。ソーの視線を感じる。彼はロキの顔と腹を交互に見ていた。  
「まさか、こんなことが可能だとは思わなかった」ソーはそう言いながらロキに近づいた。  
　ソーがロキの妊娠を知ってからまだ数時間しか経っていない。彼はまだその事実に馴染めない様子だった。六週間前は、妊娠の可能性などまったく考えていなかったのだろう。しかし現実には今、二人はこうしてここにいる。  
　ソーは不安げな顔でロキの隣に座った。ロキの腹に触れてみたいのに決心がつかないようで、落ち着きなく手をあちこち動かしている。その途方にくれたような表情をロキは密かに楽しんだ。  
「絶対に不可能なことなんてない」とロキは答えた。  
　今日のところはそうとだけ言っておこう、とロキは思った。今はソーに妊娠の仕組みについて詳しく説明するような時間もエネルギーもなかった。女性のヨトゥンが存在しないと知っているのに、ヨトゥンの子供がどうやって生まれるのかわからないというソーの鈍さには驚くが、そんなことはロキの責任ではない。本当のことを言うとロキ自身もそのあたりに関して詳細な知識があるわけではないのだが、それをソーに告げるつもりはなかった。  
　妊娠を確認した瞬間から、アスガルドを離れるしか選択肢はないことはわかっていた。この事実をヘイムダルからしばらくの間隠すことはできても、いずれは気づかれるだろうし、それはつまりオーディンにも知られることを意味した。さすがのソーも、オーディンが私生児を認めると期待する程、鈍くはなかった。それもよりによって、ロキとの子供となれば。  
「今でもよくわからない」とソーは認めた。「だが俺はお前を信じる」  
　やっと決心がついたようにソーは腕を伸ばし、ロキの手を包むようにして彼の下腹部に手を当てた。不思議な感覚だが、妙に心地良かった。ロキがそこに感じるものは、今は温かさに変わっていた。言葉ではうまく説明できないけれど、そこに確かに何かが存在すると感じることができるのだった。  
「兄上は本当に馬鹿だな」  
　ロキはそう言いながらブーツを脱ぎ始めた。ソーが心配そうに見守っているのがわかる。まるで今すぐロキが産気づくと思っているように。ロキは上着を脱いで薄いチュニックと脚衣という姿になり、ベッドカバーを外してシーツの間に滑り込んだ。ソーはまだ、どうすればいいかわからないという顔をしていて、ロキはそれを嬉しく思った。たまにはロキではなくソーが、自分の居場所について自信を持てず戸惑うべきだ。六週間前の明け方、汗ばんであちこちが痛む体を抱えてソーの寝台を抜け出した後、ロキは自室に閉じこもって何週間も誰とも会わなかった。そのことでソーを相当悩ませただろうし、今も引き続きこうして戸惑わせている。  
　しばらくするとソーも服を脱ぎ、ロキの隣に横たわった。黙って天井を見上げ、何事か考えこんでいる。ロキは久しぶりにすぐに眠りに落ちた。夢は見なかった。

\--

　翌朝、ソーは先に目を覚ました。一瞬何が起こったのか、自分がどこにいるのかもわからず、寝返りをうって、隣でぐっすり眠っているロキを見た。そしてすべてを思い出した。ロキが妊娠した。お腹の子の父親は自分で、今頃オーディンは二人がここにいることに気づいているだろう。  
　オーディンが追手を送らずにいるのはちょっとした奇跡だった。と言っても父王はまだ、二人が何故アスガルドを離れたのかは知らないはずだ。ソーはロキを起こさないようにそっとベッドを抜け出した。妊娠について、アスガルド人であれ他の種族であれ、ほとんど何の知識もないことは素直に認めるしかない。ヨトゥンの妊娠に関してソーが今のところ知っているのはひとつだけだ。その進行が予測不可能だということ。  
　予測不可能というのが具体的にどういうことなのかはわからないが。  
　もうひとつ、妊娠したらたくさん食べなければいけないことも知っていた。アスガルドを出て以来、ロキは何も食べていない。ソーは服を着ると、眠っているロキを残してキッチンに向かった。  
　そこには、トニーとスティーブが待ち構えていた。  
　クリントとナターシャはフューリーから請け負った任務で遠方にいて、ブルースは研究室に閉じこもっているらしく、タワーは全体的にがらんとしていた。しかし、トニーとスティーブが目の前に立ちはだかると、そこにだけ強烈な圧迫感が生じた。  
「話をしよう」トニーが言った。  
　腕を組み、ソーを囲むように並んで立っている二人は、まるで子供を心配する両親のようだった。トニーはジェリービーンズを空中に放っては口で受け止めていた。  
「トニーから今朝聞いたよ」スティーブが言った。「ロキのことだけど・・・何故僕たちが心配するかは、君にもわかるよね」  
　ソーはロキに聞かれるのを心配するかのようにドアを振り向いた。彼ならどこかでこっそり聞いていてもおかしくなかった。現実的には、アベンジャーズがいずれ真実を知ることは避けられない。ロキの腹が丸く大きくなるのを隠すこともできない。そんなロキの姿を思い浮かべると、ソーは不思議と誇らしく、幸せな気分になった。子供を持つのは初めてのことで、友人から隠したくはなかった。しかし、伝えるのは難しい ──   
「ああ、よくわかっている」ソーは答えた。「だが俺たちには、ここに来る他に選択肢がなかったんだ」  
「一体何があったんだ？」スティーブが聞いた。「ロキが病気だとトニーから聞いたけど」  
「病気と言ってもいろいろあるよな」トニーが続けた。「おい、まさか伝染病じゃないだろうな」  
　ソーは首を横に振った。ロキと自分が地球では普通の存在ではないことはよく分かっていた。二人の関係が普通とはかけ離れていることも。恋仲であること自体、多くの人々に眉をひそめられるだろうが、男性の妊娠となれば、おそらく彼らの理解を超えるだろう。しかしアベンジャーズも馬鹿ではない。ソーとロキの、人目に晒してはいけなかった瞬間を何度も目撃しているはずだった。例えば座る位置が近すぎたり、触れ合う時間が少しだけ長すぎたり。彼らがそれについて何も指摘しないことを、ソーはいつも感謝していた。  
「俺たちの状況を理解してもらうのには時間がかかるかもしれない」  
　トニーとスティーブは顔を見合わせた。  
「ソー」スティーブが言った。「僕たちは友達だ。ロキは・・・まあ、彼は以前アベンジャーズを助けてくれた。アスガルドにいては危険だと言ったそうだけど、それは何故なんだ？」  
　ソーは顔をしかめてしばらく考えた。彼らが理解できるように順を追って説明する方法を思いつけない。そこで事実をそのまま告げることにした。  
「ロキは妊娠している」  
　スティーブとトニーは無言だった。トニーはジェリービーンズの袋を落とし、タイル張りの床にビーンズがバラバラと散らばる音が響いた。今のところ彼らの反応は、ショックを受けている、ということ以外にはよくわからない。二人は聞き間違いではなかったことを確かめるように顔を見合わせ、トニーは何かを言おうとして口を開け、また閉じた。  
　先になんとか声を出せたのはスティーブだった。  
「妊娠って、どういう意味だ？」  
「彼が子供を身ごもっているということだ」  
「彼が」トニーが繰り返した。「彼、つまりロキが？ 君の弟の、男性の、ロキが？」  
「ああ、そうだ」  
　トニーは首を振りながら何事かつぶやいたが、ソーにはよく聞き取れなかった。  
「そんなことは生物学的に不可能だ」トニーは言った。「それは君もわかってるよな？」  
「えーと」スティーブが言った。「不可能ではないよ。北欧神話を読んだことないのか？」  
「は？ 私はないぞ」トニーはスティーブを見た。「君はあるのか？」  
「ああ、僕は読んだ」スティーブが答えた。  
「そうか、悪いが私は ── 」  
　ソーは片手をあげて二人の会話を止めた。  
「とりあえず現実的な話をしたいんだが、弟は妊娠しているので、出産までここで彼の世話をしたい」  
　トニーはまだ状況が飲み込めないようでぶつぶつ言っていたが、スティーブはソーの言葉にしっかり耳を傾けて何度か頷いた。この二人以外に誰も聞いていなくて良かった、とソーは思った。恐れていた最悪の反応ではなかった。彼らが呆れ果てたり、ぞっとすると言われるのではないかと心配だったが、実際はひたすら混乱している様子で、ソーにとってはそれで十分ありがたかった。  
「わかった、僕は構わない」スティーブが答えた。  
「ロキの面倒を見るのは俺の義務でもある。と言っても、ロキは赤ん坊を危険な目に合わせるようなことは決してしないはずだ」  
「赤ん坊か」トニーは言った。  
　そうだ、赤ん坊だ。ふたたび沈黙が流れ、トニーとスティーブはキッチンテーブルの椅子に座りこんだ。スティーブは片手を額にあててぼんやりと考え込んでいる。二人ともまだ驚きに目を見開いていた。ロキが見たら面白がるだろう。ソーは二人が小声で会話するのを背後に聞きながら、戸棚からロキが好きそうな食べ物を取り出し始めた。  
「ああ、まったく、なんてことだ」トニーが突然大声で言った。「それで、父親は誰なんだ？」  
　スティーブもはっとしたように顔をあげ、二人ともソーを見た。  
「俺だ」ソーが答えた。  
　三度目の沈黙は短かった。  
「こんな夢を見たことがあるような気がする」トニーは肩をすくめ、降参するように両手を上げてみせた。「何か飲まないと」  
　トニーは飲み物を ── おそらく強い酒を ── 取りにキッチンから出て行った。スティーブの方はまだ立ち上がる気にならないようだった。  
「ソー・・・君は・・・君とロキが？」  
「キャプテン、あんたもさすがにそこまで鈍感じゃないはずだ」ロキの声がした。  
　振り向くと、ロキはソーのすぐ後ろに立っていた。シャワーを浴びて着替えたようでさっぱりした顔をしている。昨夜よりは少し元気に見え、髪はまだ濡れていて毛先が首に張り付いていた。ロキが隣に立つと、ソーはまた弟を守りたいという衝動にかられた。そういう気持ちは昔からあったが、今はさらに強く、切迫感を持って感じられた。  
　スティーブは咳払いをした。「君たちがとても仲が良いのは知っていたし、それに長いこと一緒に ──」  
「千年以上だ」ロキはソーの腕に触れた。「地球でその二倍の長さを過ごそうと、お前にはわからない」  
　そのとき、トニーがスコッチのグラスを手に戻って来た。  
「おっ、ママがお目覚めだ」  
　ロキは黙って笑った。  
「正直に言うと、私はそんなに驚いていない」トニーはスコッチを一気に流し込んだ。「君たちはいつもちょっとくっつき過ぎだったしな。ただの兄弟愛なんて怪しいと思ってたんだ」  
「トニー」スティーブはたしなめるように言った。  
「事実を言ってるだけだ」トニーはソーとロキをグラスで指し示しながら言った。「つまりこういうことだな。君たちは、この件が引き起こす騒ぎを恐れてアスガルドを離れたと」  
「俺は王位継承者だ」ソーは一歩前に踏み出した。今この瞬間もオーディンはおそらく見ていることだろう。二人の息子に対して激昂し、ソーを愚か者と罵っているに違いない。「妻を娶って世継ぎを得ることを期待されている。そしてロキは・・・お前達も知っているように、アスガルド人ではない」  
「それと、君の弟だよな」トニーが付け加えた。「それを先に言うだろう、普通」  
　ロキはトニーを無視してソーが持っている食べ物に手を伸ばした。それはシリアルの箱で、グラノーラタイプだった。ロキは軽く匂いを嗅ぐと、食べられそうだと判断したようで、箱から手づかみで食べだした。それからカウンターにあった林檎をひとつ取って腕の下に隠した。  
「とにかく、こういう状況なので、ここに滞在させてもらえるとありがたい」ソーは言った。「だが、もし許可をもらえないなら、それもやむを得ないと思う」  
　スティーブは即座に受け入れた。「ソー、君は友人だ。もちろん滞在してほしい」  
「しかし他のメンバーにも知らせなければ」とトニーが続けた。「そこにいるもともと頭のおかしい奴が、ホルモンの影響で暴れだしたら何をしでかすかわからないぞ。ホルモンと言えば、神様の妊娠期間って何ヶ月なんだ？」  
　ソーは唇を噛んだ。正直に言ってまったく知らなかった。アスガルド人女性であれば、人間とほとんど変わらない ── 九ヶ月ほどだ。ヨトゥンの場合はまた違うのだろうが、詳細はわからない。ソーの隣でロキは肩をすくめた。  
「子供の大きさによって違う。ヨトゥンは巨人だが、アスガルド人の場合と成長の速度は変わらない。混血となると・・・予測は難しい」  
「なるほど」トニーが言った。「参考に聞くが、君が知っている限りで一番長いヨトゥンの妊娠期間はどれくらいだ？」  
「二年」  
「なんだって？」トニーが言い、ロキはまた肩をすくめた。  
「私の場合はそこまで長くないと思う。聞いたことがある中で一番短いのは八週間だった」  
　スティーブはふたたび絶句し、ソーも今は同じ気分だった。ヨトゥンの妊娠期間がそこまで長いこともあるとは知らなかった。ロキの体の大きさ、それに父親がアスガルド人のソーであることを考えれば今回の場合は当てはまらないだろうが、それにしても衝撃的だった。子供はどんな姿で生まれてくるのだろうか、男なのか、女なのか。すべてが馴染みのないことばかりで・・・今はまだ実感が無かった。ロキは不思議と落ち着いていて、まるで重大なことなど何も起こっていないかのように林檎を齧っている。  
　ロキが妊娠するかもしれないと一度も心配しなかったのは、今思えばおかしくて笑ってしまうくらいだった。ヨトゥンに女性はいない。すっかり合点がいくようで、同時にまったく意味が通らないような気もした。  
「アベンジャーズは赤ん坊のゴッドファーザーってところだな」トニーが言った。「いや、神は君たちか。じゃあ、モータルファーザー？」  
　トニーがさりげなく冗談で緊張を解いてくれることに感謝して、ソーは思わず微笑んだ。  
「だが、この件は秘密にしておく必要があるな」スティーブはキャプテンらしさを取り戻して言った。「ロキに対する世間のイメージはまだ完全には回復していない。そこに妊婦姿で現れたら・・・。誰にも知らせないでおこう。アベンジャーズ内にとどめる。フューリーにさえ知らせる必要はない」  
　トニーは頷き、スコッチの残りを一気にあおった。「ああ、楽しい日々になりそうだ。妊娠した北欧の神との九ヶ月。問題なんかひとつも思いつかないな」  
「アルファベット順に箇条書きにしてやろうか」ロキが言った。  
　トニーはロキを指差して言った。「ああ、立派なリストができるだろうな。言っとくが私たちはまだ友人になったわけじゃない。ベビーシャワーのプレゼントは期待するなよ」  
　ベビーシャワーとは何のことかよくわからないまま、ソーはトニーの冗談に笑い声をあげた。すっかり安心した気分になって、心配ごとの半分はもう解決したような気になっていた。思わず笑顔になって両手を広げる。  
「では、これで決定だな」  
「とりあえず、今のところは」スティーブは言い、トニーを見た。トニーは彼に同意するように頷いた。「私たちにとって理想的な状況とは言い難いがな」  
　スティーブはロキを不安げにちらっと見てから、ソーに向き直って微笑みを浮かべた。「ソー、僕たちはこの状況を理解するのにもう少し時間がかかるかもしれないが、大丈夫だ、安心してくれ」  
　スタート地点としては悪くない、とソーは自分に言い聞かせた。きっとなんとかなる。

\--

　ソーはロキに部屋に戻るよう言い聞かせた。あとタワーにいるのはブルースだけだが、スティーブは自分とトニーの二人で彼に状況を説明したほうがいいと主張した。ソーも同意見だった。アベンジャーズに対するロキの態度は、礼儀正しいとは言い難い。自室でロキと二人きりの方が落ち着いて物事を考えられそうだった。  
　ソーは改めて、自分が何をすべきなのかまったくわからないことに気づいた。妊娠・出産についての知識はごく基本的なものしかないし、それもアスガルド人の場合に限られている。あと一ヶ月もすれば、ロキは今の服を着られなくなるかもしれない。ロキの姿は変わる。すでにもう以前の彼ではなくなっている。ロキは身ごもっている ── ソーの子供を。それなのに、ソーは何をすればいいのかもわからず、途方に暮れるしかない。ソーは深々とため息をつき、目を閉じた。そして目を開くと、ロキはベッドに腰かけていたソーのすぐ隣に座り、こちらをじっと見つめていた。  
「後悔しているのか、兄上？」  
　ロキは片手を下腹部に当てていた。ソーは腕を伸ばし、そこに自分の手を重ねた。引き締まった筋肉の他には何も感じられないけれど、それでもそこに何かがあるような気がした。  
「いや、後悔は一切していない」ソーは答え、実際それは真実だった。重ねた手でロキの手をぎゅっと握る。「何も心配するな、ロキ。お前のことは俺がすべて面倒を見る」  
「そんなことを言われても全然安心できない」とロキは言った。下腹に感じるソーの手がくすぐったいのか、わずかに身をよじる。「触るな」  
　ソーは手を離さなかった。「いつ頃からここが大きくなるんだ？」  
「まだしばらくは何も変わらない」とロキは答えた。  
　我が子を宿して腹が大きくなったロキの姿を思い浮かべると、ソーは思わず笑顔になった。ロキはその表情に気づき、疑わしげに目を細めた。  
「またくだらないことを考えてるな」  
「別に何も」ソーは答えた。「何か今必要なものはあるか？」  
　ロキはソーが真剣なのかどうかを見定めるように、しばらくじっと見つめた。ソーは真剣だった。この数年間、周囲に絶対に無理だと言われながら、なんとかロキとの関係を修復しようと努力してきたのだ。せっかくここまで改善した弟との仲をまた壊したくはなかった。  
「何か食べたい」少し考えてからロキは言った。  
　やっとロキから手を離して、ソーは立ち上がった。食べ物の調達くらいならソーにもできるはずだった。キッチンのコンロというものはまだ使いこなせていなかったが、誰かが手伝ってくれるだろうし、夜遅くにペッパーが手料理を袋につめて差し入れしてくれることもあった。ロキは上着を脱ぐとベッドに横たわり、毛布の上で体を伸ばした。ソーはロキのブーツを脱がせ、ロキの上着を手に取った。ロキは訝しげにソーを見上げた。  
「俺が面倒を見る、と言っただろう」とソーは言った。  
　ロキは馬鹿にしたようにふん、と笑った。ソーはロキに手を伸ばし、口づけようとしてためらった。自分にそんな権利があるだろうか？ ロキとの関係は常に熱いか冷たいかのどちらかで、笑いあっていたかと思えば、次の瞬間にはお互いの喉を締め上げたりしていた。攻撃しあう月日はもう一生味わいたくなかった。結局、キスはしないことにした。

\--

　一週間後、ロキは大人しく滞在を続けていた。しかしその存在の影響は大きかった。ブルースにも事態は知らされた ── スティーブとトニーが説明し、彼はなんとか衝撃でハルクにならずに済んだ。その後ブルースがキッチンに出てくるまでに丸一日半かかったが、ロキとは無言の相互理解が成立したようだった。とりあえずのところ、状況は落ち着いたように見えて（可能な限り、という意味でだが）、皆、ロキが妊娠しているという事実に少しずつ馴染み始めていた。しかし、変化は少しずつ訪れた。  
　始まりは会議室でロキが吐いたことだ。  
　ロキはソーの隣に座っていた。いつものように何を考えているのか誰にもわからない無表情のまま、辛辣な一言を発して会話に水を差す機会を静かに待っていた。弟を常に視界に入れておきたいとソーが主張したため、ロキはすべての会議に出席しなければならず、どうせならその場を楽しもうと決めたのだ。ところが、思いがけない現象に襲われた ── 激しい吐き気。その日の朝、胃から喉にせり上がってくる気持ち悪さを感じたのだが、もう消えたと思っていた。誤算だった。ロキでもごく稀に自分の誤算を認めることはある。  
　吐き気はあまりに突然襲ってきたので、動くことも考えることもできなかった。ロキはただ横を向いてその場に嘔吐した。  
「うわっ、大変だ」とスティーブが叫んだ。  
　スティーブは、いつも会議に遅刻してくるのはやめてくれ、とトニーに文句を言い、それからソーに向かってドーナツを全部食べるな、と抗議しているところだった。しかし議論は止み、今は全員がロキに注目していた。  
　ロキは会議室の滑らかで清潔な床に自分がつけた汚れをじっと見下ろした。そしてただ「ああ」と言った。  
　片手をひらりと動かすと、汚れは跡形もなく消え、ロキは立ち上がって会議室を出ていった。  
「神様もツワリからは逃れられないようだな」とブルースが言った。  
「今の見たか？」トニーが続けた。「ロキを清掃係として雇おう」  
　ソーは立ち上がってロキの後を追った。

\--

　ソーが部屋に入ってくる前から、うるさい足音が響いてきた。早足で、というよりほとんど走ってくる。あの馬鹿、とロキは心の中で思いながら、ベッドに座って下腹に手を当て、吐き気が戻ってくるかどうか様子を見ていた。ソーはドアを壊しそうな勢いで部屋に飛び込んできた。  
「ロキ！」ベッドサイドに駆けつけてくる。「どうした？ 子供に何かあったのか？」  
　下腹に伸ばしてくる手をロキは払いのけた。  
「落ち着け、ソー。ただ吐き気がするだけだ、これは普通のことだ」  
「そうなのか？」  
　ソーはロキの隣に腰掛け、ロキが小さい円を描くように下腹部を撫でる様子を見守った。そうしていると不思議と気持ちが落ち着いた。吐き気は本当に嫌な感覚だった。  
「もう大丈夫か？」  
　ソーに聞かれてロキはただ肩をすくめ、ソーから少し離れてベッドに仰向けに寝た。まだ胃がむかむかしていて、何かしゃべったらまた吐いてしまうかもしれなかった。  
「そばにいて欲しければそうする」とソーは言った。  
　ロキは手を振ってソーの申し出を断り、目を閉じた。不意に疲労感が襲ってきて、何日間も眠れそうな気がした。今は誰とも話す気がしなかった。数分もしないうちにロキは眠りにつき、ソーはそっとその場を離れた。

\--

　その日の午後、ロキはまた吐いた。今回はトイレに走り込む時間があり、そのドアをソーがガンガンと叩いていた。  
「ほっといてくれ」ロキは苛々と怒鳴った。「出ていかないなら、あんたの頭をトイレにつっこむ」  
　ドアを叩く音は止まった。

\--

　その夜、ソーがキッチンにいると、ブルースが話しかけてきた。ロキは食欲がないと言って一切の食べ物を拒否していたが、丸一日何も食べないでいるのを放っておけなかった。ソーは唯一自分で作れるトーストを準備して（以前にナターシャに教えてもらった）、二枚焼いたものを皿に入れ、ロキに持って行こうとしていた。そこにブルースが現れ、背中で手を組んで彼の前に立ったのだ。  
「ロキの体調はどうだ？」ブルースは尋ねてきた。  
「食べ物を口にしないんだ」ソーは心配そうに首を振りながら答えた。「あいつは昔から頑固で・・・」  
　ブルースは頷き、キッチンカウンターの端を指でなぞりながら、何かを言おうとしてためらっている様子を見せた。ソーは眉をひそめて彼を見た。ブルースに何か言いにくいことがあるとしたら、それはロキのことに違いない。それくらいは推測できる。ソーは皿をカウンターに置いた。  
「ブルース、言いたいことがあるなら言ってくれ」  
「いや、ただ・・・」ブルースはトーストをじっと見つめた。「その、ロキが嘘をついていないとどうしてわかるんだ？ これがまた彼の何かの企みじゃないと言い切れるか？」  
　アベンジャーズはソーがその可能性をまったく考えなかったとでも思っているようだった。弟のこととなるとやたらと甘くなってしまうのは自覚しているが、さすがにまったく盲目になっているわけではない。具体的な証拠がないのは事実だった。直感的に真実だと確信できる、と答えるしかない。ただ、そんな理由では他の者たちが納得できないこともわかっていた。ロキの過去の行いを考えればそれも当然のことだろう。  
「今日ロキが吐いたのを見ただろう」ソーは言った。「あれだけでは不十分か？」  
　ブルースは眼鏡を外すと眉間をぎゅっと抑えた。「ソー、気を悪くしないでくれ。はっきり言うと不十分だ。何と言っても相手はロキだ」  
　柔らかい言い方を選んでくれているが、ブルースの言いたいことは伝わってきた。トニーとスティーブも同じ気持ちに違いない。ブルースは全員の意見を代表して、こうしてソーに伝えているに違いなかった。  
「疑いを晴らす方法があるんだ。事実を確認することができる」とブルースは続けた。「トニーが超音波検査機器を手に入れた」  
「超音波？ それはなんだ？」  
「胎児を見るための機械だ。胎児に問題がないことを確認するためのものだ」ブルースは眼鏡をかけ直した。「赤ん坊の写真を見るようなものだと思えばいい。その機械を使えば、ロキが嘘をついていないことも確認できるし、胎児の様子を確かめることができる」  
　信じられないほど都合のいい話に聞こえた。アスガルド人の場合、出産に際して心配することはほとんどなかった。詳しいことはよくわからないが、治癒師が何かと助けてくれるはずだ。非常に興味をひかれる話だった。ロキの妊娠を疑う気持ちはまったくなかったが、自分の目で見ることができるならぜひそうしてみたかった。  
「その機械というのは、ロキの体に害は及ぼさないのか？」  
「大丈夫。まったく害はない。地球では妊婦に対して必ず行われる検査だ。ソー、この検査をすることで、ロキは皆の信用を得ることもできる。ぜひ考慮してほしい」  
　ソーはトーストの皿を持ち上げた。  
「俺の意見にはあまり意味がない。ロキが嫌だと言えば、俺にはどうしようもない」  
　ブルースは不満げな声を出した。  
「君はロキの倍くらいの体格を持ってるじゃないか。その気になれば何でも強要できるように見えるけどな」  
「肉体的な強さはまったく関係ないんだ」ソーは笑って答えた。ロキは誰よりも賢く、機転がきく。ロキがソーの思惑通り動いてくれたことなど、片手で足りるほどの回数しかなかった。「だが、なんとか説得してみよう」

\--

　廊下を運ばれてくる食べ物の匂いは部屋にいてもわかった。それが何であれ、ロキには悪臭にしか感じられなかった。ソーが部屋に入ってくると匂いはさらに強烈になり、皿の上にあるものを見てロキは抗議の声をあげた。ただのトーストされたパンなのに、まるで生ゴミのような匂いがする。全身がその食べ物を拒否していた。ソーがその皿を突きつけてくるので、ロキはベッドにうずくまった体をさらにきつく丸めるしかなかった。  
「何も食べたくないと言ったはずだ」  
「何か食べなければだめだ、ロキ」ソーはさらに腕を伸ばして、ロキに皿を受け取らせようとした。「胃が空の状態は体によくない」  
　不思議なことに、食欲はまったくなかった。吐き気があまりに強烈でその他のことは一切消えてしまったかのようだ。今は吐き気しか感じられない、他のことは何も考えられない。ロキは皿を押し返した。  
「食べても気分はよくならない」とロキは言った。  
　ソーは顔をしかめ、気落ちしたように皿を見下ろした。「こんなひどい症状の妊娠は見たことがない」  
「今まで妊娠したヨトゥンを何回見たことがあるんだ、兄上」  
「お前は？ 見たことがあるのか？」  
　もちろん、ソーはロキの答えを知って聞いているのだ。本はいろいろと読んだが、妊娠の現実に対しては何の役にも立たない。そのことを今になってロキは思い知っていた。しかし今は苛立っていてそのことを認める気分にならず、ただ青白い顔でソーを見上げた。  
「ブルース・バナーがあることを提案している」沈黙を破ってソーが言った。  
　それを聞いてロキは即座に嫌な顔をした。「妊娠についてあいつの方が私より詳しいと言いたいのか？」  
「いや、そうじゃない。だがブルースは医師だ」ソーはトーストの皿を床に放置して、ベッドに腰かけた。食べ物の匂いはまだ胃をむかつかせたが、ロキはそのことを一瞬忘れた。「胎児の様子を見ることができる機械を彼が持っているんだ。せっかくだから使ってみた方がいいと思わないか」  
　ロキはソーの服の襟元をつかみ、真っ正面から睨みつけた。今の言葉にどれほど怒りを感じているか、しっかりと見て欲しかった。ブルースの提案の裏にある意図は見え透いている。それがわからないほどロキは馬鹿ではない、しかしソーは馬鹿なので気づかないらしい。他人に体を突き回されるなど、考えただけで怒りで体が震えてくる。強姦も同然だ。  
「どこまでお人好しなんだ、兄上。人間に私の体で実験することを許すのか？ 人間の機械に触れさせるのか？」  
「ブルースは友人だ」ソーはロキを苛立たせるほど冷静に答えた。「これは実験ではない。胎児の健康を確かめるための検査だ、それにお前自身の体調も」  
　襟をつかむロキの手を、ソーは振り払いもしなかった。そんなソーの態度はロキを余計に苛立たせた。昔と違って、ソーは信じられないくらいロキに対して忍耐強くなった。  
「あんたの友人たちは私を嘘つきだと思っている、あんたも同じだ」ロキはソーの服から手を離した。「違うか？」  
「俺はそんなことは思っていない」ソーはロキの下腹に手を伸ばして触れようとしたが、考え直した。「この件についてはお前を信じているよ、ロキ」  
　信じている。あれだけいろいろなことがあった後で。ロキは胃がぎゅっと縮むのを感じた。ソーを一番憎らしいと思うのはこんなときかもしれなかった。彼の、許すという能力。ロキがあれだけのひどい行為をした後で、ソーの心にはほんの少しの憎しみも、憤りも残っていない。彼はすべてを水に流し、忘れることを選んだ。どうしてソーにはそれができるのか、ロキには今でもよく理解できない。  
「私を信じると言うなら、子供には何の問題もないという私の意見も信じろ。それに私は ── 」  
　そこまで話した瞬間、胃が捻れるような痛みが走った。何かに腸を掴まれて骨盤の方に引っぱられたような感覚。ロキはソーを押しのけると、這うようにしてベッドを降り、なんとか間に合ってバスルームにたどり着いて、胃が空になるまで吐いた。何も食べていないので吐いたものは透明で匂いもない。あまりに激しく吐いたので目が痛み、涙がにじんだ。つわりは終わる、いつかは去ると頭でわかってはいても、今は ── 今はとにかく耐え難い辛さだった。  
　ソーはすぐ後を追ってきて、ロキの背中をさすった。その感覚は意外なほど吐き気を和らげたので、ロキはソーを押しのけなかった。たとえそうしたくても、そんな気力は残っていなかったのだが。ソーが蛇口をひねり、ロキは水が汚れを洗い流していくのを見つめた。そうしている間もソーの手が優しく背中を撫でていた。  
「ロキ、ブルースに子供を見てもらおう」  
「嫌だ」ロキの声は掠れ、喉がひりひりと痛んだ。  
「お前が嫌でも、子供のためだ。俺の仲間が嫌いだからといって、検査を受けずに子供に何かあったらどうするんだ？」  
　ロキはまたえずいて、ソーの言葉に説得力を与えるような形になった。  
「もう見ていられない」ソーはロキを立たせると肩にしっかりと手を置いた。「ブルースに頼んで検査をしてもらう。嫌だとは言わせないぞ」  
　ロキはほとんど抵抗しなかった。したくても出来なかったのだ。体にまったく力が入らず、手足は重く、節々が痛かった。胃は荒れ狂う海のようにねじれ、吐き気がとまらなかった。ヨトゥンの妊娠期間のうち、二ヶ月目はとくに症状が酷いと本で読んで知ってはいたが、ここまでだとは思わなかった。アスガルドで、ソーに妊娠を告げる前に、ロキはヨトゥンの妊娠に関して可能な限りの情報を集めた。どんなに認めたくなくても、どんなにその事実を憎んでも、本来の自分の存在を否定することはできない。ロキは紛れもなくヨトゥンだった。アスガルド人ではなかった。この姿は表面的なごまかしにすぎない。  
　ヨトゥンはその妊娠さえ怪物並みだ。  
　ロキはソーにもたれかかって、下階のブルースの実験室まで移動した。吐き気も嘔吐もいつかは終わると確信していたけれど、ソーの言葉が頭に残って離れなかった。お腹の子を失ったら、ここにいる意味もなくなる。その後どうなるか？ アスガルドに戻れば、今よりもずっと酷な状況に直面することになるだろう。この子を失ったら、ロキには何も残らない。  
　ソーは心底不安そうな顔をしていた。眉をひそめ、唇を噛みしめている。彼が無言になるのは本気で何かを心配しているときの癖であることを、ロキはよく知っていた。今、ソーの頭の中はロキのことだけで一杯だ。ソーの関心はすべてロキに向けられている。そう思うと、胃が裏返りそうな吐き気が止まらないというのに、ロキは微笑まずにいられなかった。  
　ブルースの実験室はすっきりと片付いていて、クロム塗装された金属の機器は磨き上げられ、強い消毒液の匂いがした。ロキは鼻にしわを寄せてソーと一緒に自動ドアをくぐりぬけ、すでに知らせを受けて待っていたブルースと向かい合った。ロキが何者かをよく知っているのにも関わらず、この状況下でブルースは過去の出来事をすべて忘れたかのように見えた。今、彼はアベンジャーではなく、純粋に医師としてロキを見ていた。  
「さっき言っていた機械というのはまだあるのか？」ソーが尋ねながら急ぎ足になったので、ロキは追いつけずに足がもつれそうになった。  
　ブルースは眼鏡を外して机に置き、二人に近づいてきた。ロキに触れようと手を伸ばしてからためらい、結局下に降ろした。ロキは彼に弱々しく笑いかけた。  
「噛みつかないから安心しろ」  
「説得力がある言葉だな」ブルースはロキの視線を受け止めて言った。「ロキ、本当にこの検査に同意するんだな？」  
　ロキは歯を噛み締めて答えた。「ああ」  
　ブルースは頷いた。  
　ロキは腹部だけが露出するように服をずらしたが、それでも丸裸にされたかのような不安を感じた。ブルースはロキに診察台に横たわるように言い、背を向けて機械を操作し始めた。ロキは彼の手元を注意深く見つめた。アベンジャーズはロキを信用していないが、それはお互い様だった。ソーは相変わらずそわそわと落ち着かなかった。彼の不安が頭上から伝わってくるようだ。ブルースの操作ひとつひとつを「それは何だ」と聞きたげな目で見つめている。  
「本当に赤ん坊に害はないんだな？ バナー、よく聞いてくれ。この子供は王族の血を引き ── 」  
「うるさい、ソー」ロキが遮った。  
　ソーは驚いた目でロキを見た。ブルースはいったんコンピュータ画面を操作する手を止めたが、何も言わなかった。  
「ロキ ── 」  
「あんたがここにいても何の役にも立たない。部屋の外で待ってろ、出て行かないならこの検査は受けない」  
　ロキの言葉にソーは姿勢を正し、何か言い返そうとしたが、やがて諦めてドアに向かった。親に家を追い出される子供のようにしょんぼりとしている。ドアのところで振り返り、ブルースに「外にいる」と声をかけたが、目はロキの方を心配げに見ていた。ロキは黙って彼に頷いてみせた。ソーが出て行くと部屋はすっかり落ち着いた雰囲気になった。ブルースはこめかみに汗を浮かべてロキの隣に立った。  
「そんな冷たい言い方は無いんじゃないか」とブルースは言った。「ソーは君を心配しているんだ」  
「そのせいでお前まで神経質になっている。ソーなんか待たせておけばいい」  
　ソーにつられて不安になったのはむしろロキ自身なのだが、そのことは言わなかった。そしてブルースもそれに気づいているに違いないが、何も言わない。懸命な対応だった。彼はジェルらしきもののチューブを手に取り、ロキに見えるように掲げてみせた。  
「これを今から君のお腹に塗る」  
　ジェルのひんやりと冷たい感触に、ロキの腹筋はぴくりと震えた。ブルースは何やらセンサーのような機器を使ってジェルを腹部の肌に広げていて、その機器はロキに魔法の杖を思い出させた。こんな検査は不安な上にどう考えても意味がない。ロキは次第に怒りが高まってくるのを感じた。体内の子供の存在は確かに感じる。石のような重みを持つ、他者の存在。言葉ではうまく説明できない。確かにそこにいる、としか言えない。  
　超音波検査は沈黙のうちに進んだ。ブルースは十秒ごとに咳払いをし、機器を操作する手は驚くほどしっかりしていた。ロキは声を立てずに笑い、そのせいで体が震えた。ブルースは眉をひそめてロキを見下ろした。  
「私に質問があるんだろう」とロキは言った。  
「ああ、うん、いくつか」  
　ロキは手のひらを上に向けてどうぞ、という仕草をした。「遠慮せずに聞いたらどうだ」  
「君は男性だ」とブルースは言った。「そして、妊娠している。どういう仕組みなのか、説明してくれないか」  
「私の・・・種族には、男性しかいない。女性のヨトゥンは存在しない。今まで一度も存在したことがない。男性の体も、いわゆる妊娠・出産機能を備えている。人間の常識内だけで考えることをやめれば、簡単に理解できる話だ」  
　ブルースはまだよくわからない、というように顔をしかめた。「簡単と言われても・・・。つまり君は両性だということ？ だから以前にも出産したのか？」  
　ロキは何も答えず、コンピュータ画面をじっと見た。それは粒子の粗い白黒画面で、何も写っていないように見える。ブルースは話し続けた。  
「北欧神話で読んだんだけど・・・君はその、いろいろなものを産んだことがあるんだよね」  
「北欧神話は私を好意的に描いていない」ロキは苦笑して言った。「私が過去にしたことのいくつかを、とんでもなく誇張している」  
「じゃあ君が蛇を産んだというのは事実じゃないのか？」  
「事実ではない。妊娠したのは今回が初めてだ」そのとき画面で変化が起こり、以前には見えていなかった点のようなものが写った。ロキの心臓が跳ね上がった。「今のはなんだ？」  
　ブルースは画面を覗き込み、目を細めた。振り向いた彼は呆然としていた。  
「ああ、本当だ・・・これが胎児だ」  
　ロキは思わず息を止めた。その存在を疑ったことは一度もなかったけれど、その小さな、ほとんど見逃してしまいそうな点を目にすることで、改めて実感がわいてきた。体の中で子供が成長している。その成長はもう、誰にも止められない。オーディンでさえ。ロキは突然声をあげて笑い出した。顔の端から端まで微笑みを広げてブルースを見上げる。彼は衝撃を受けた様子で突っ立っていた。  
「どうだ、まだ疑っているのか、バナー博士？」  
　ブルースは黙ったままロキの体からセンサーを外し、モニターの画像を保存した。指で画像に触れ、胎児がいる場所を囲むようにして示す。  
「ええと・・・胎児は何の問題もなさそうだ」と彼は言った。  
　ロキは顔をしかめて肌からジェルを拭いとった。温まってべたついている。「当たり前だ」と答え、服を整えて上体を起こした。  
　ロキはモニターに顔を近づけ、詳細に観察してみた。そこに見えるのはただの点のようなもので、その周囲をひび割れのように見える白い線が囲んでいた。この子はロキの魔法に包まれて、それを栄養源として成長している。知識としては知っていても、その小ささ、ほとんど何もないも同然のささやかな存在に、ロキは驚嘆せずにいられなかった。ソーにも見て欲しかった。  
「アスガルドには本当に超音波検査機がないのか？」最初の衝撃が去って落ち着いた様子でブルースが聞いた。「それにしても驚いた・・・これはすごい。君は本当に妊娠している」  
　ロキはブルースを無視して、ソーを呼ぶために外に出た。ソーは座っていられなかったようで、廊下をせわしなく行ったり来たりしていた。両手を背中で組み、指先をもぞもぞ動かしている。ロキを見た瞬間、飛びついて来ようとして転びかけた。あいかわらず緊張で体がこわばっているようだ。  
「お前の体に異常が無かったと言ってくれ」とソーは叫んだ。「それに子供も。二人とも順調だと言ってくれ、頼む」  
「自分で見て確かめろ」とロキは言い、先に立って研究室に戻った。  
　ソーがモニターの側に来ると、ブルースはすでに画像を印刷し、目を細めてそれを見つめていた。ソーは不安げにモニター画面を指差した。  
「ロキ、子供はどこだ？ 何も写ってないじゃないか」  
　ロキはモニターに近づき、指を画面に押し付けた。「これだ」  
　ソーは目を見開いた。  
「こんなに小さいのか」興奮に息を切らしながらソーは言った。  
「そうだな」とロキは答えた。「でも、彼女は確かにそこにいる」  
　彼女、という言葉にソーは驚いてロキを見た。予想通りだ。  
「彼女？ 赤ん坊は女の子なのか？」  
　ブルースはコンピュータから顔を上げた。彼はまだ子宮の画像を見つめ、何故ロキの体内で新たな生命が育つなどということが可能なのか、理解しようとしているところだった。二人に向かって首を横に振ってみせる。  
「いや、それはまだ・・・性別がわかるのはもう少し先だ。早くてもあと十二週ほど待たないとわからない」  
「お前の機械に教えてもらう必要なんてない。私には感じ取れる」とロキは言った。「彼女の存在がわかる」  
　ブルースはあえて反論しなかった。性別に関してはソーとロキの判断に任せると決めたのか、また自分の作業に戻った。今やソーは、ロキが初めて妊娠を告げたときよりももっと興奮していた。馬鹿じゃないか、とロキが思うほど幸せそうな顔をしている。  
「ロキ！」息を弾ませて手を伸ばしてくるソーを、ロキは拒まなかった。  
「急いだほうがいいぞ、兄上」ロキは言った。「また吐きそうだ」  
　ソーはロキを抱えて上階に運んだ。階段は二段飛ばしで駆け上がった。

\--

　吐き気はそれから数日続き、その後少しずつ収まった。そして空腹がやってきた。ある朝、ロキは食べ物の匂いに誘われて階下に降りた。温かくて甘い匂い。深い眠りからロキを目覚めさせるほど魅惑的な匂いだった。空の胃が唸り声をあげ、ロキはその衝動に従った。ソーを起こさないようにベッドを出て、匂いの源を探ることにした。  
　キッチンにはスティーブがいた。フライパンの上で何かをひっくり返している。彼はすぐにロキに気づき、少し心配そうに微笑みを浮かべた。  
「匂いで気持ち悪くなったのか？」とスティーブは聞いた。  
「いや、その逆だ」ロキは彼の隣に立った。警戒させるほど近づいてしまったかもしれない。「これは何だ？」  
　スティーブはフライパンの中身に視線を落とした。「これはパンケーキというものだ。君も食べ ──」  
「ああ、食べる」ロキは即答した。  
　長らく何も食べなかった日々の埋め合わせをするときが来たらしい。ロキは今、信じられないほど空腹だった。スティーブが三段に重ねて皿に置いてくれたパンケーキを、ロキはほとんど噛まず、飲み込むような勢いで平らげた。無視され続けた胃が抗議の叫びをあげ続ける。ロキは今すぐにでもその償いをするつもりだった。皿から顔を上げると、スティーブはすでにもう二枚のパンケーキをそこに乗せてくれるところだった。彼はそうする間も慎重にロキとの距離を保っていて、まるで近づきすぎると腕を噛みちぎられると心配しているかのようだった。  
「ちょっと待て」とスティーブが言い、何かをロキの方に押して寄こした。「これをかけるといい。その方がずっと美味しいぞ」  
　ロキはそのボトルを見た。外から見えるその液体はねっとりとしていて、ある種のアルコールのようにも見える。けれど蓋を開けてみると、うっとりとするほど甘い香りが漂ってきて、ロキは口に唾液がたまるのを感じた。ロキは昔から甘いものに目がなかった。パンケーキをその液体に浸して、それまでと同じ勢いで頬張った。スティーブはそんなロキを目を丸くして眺めると、新しいパンケーキ・ミックスの箱を戸棚から出してきた。ロキの異常な食欲について何も意見を言わない彼を、なかなか賢いやつだ、とロキは思った。三皿目を食べているとき、ソーが階上から降りてきた。ロキを探してキッチンに来たらしく、弟がテーブルについているのを見てにっこりと笑った。  
「食欲が戻ったようだな、弟よ」  
　ロキはフォークを口に入れたまま頷くことしか出来なかったが、トニーとブルースもキッチンに入ってきたのを見て動揺した。食欲を抑えきれず貪っている姿を全員に見つめられて、居心地が悪くなった。息がつまりそうになり、無理に食べるのをやめ、フォークを皿に置く。ソーはいつものように愛情のこもった目でロキを見ていた。彼は自分でも気づいていないのだろうが、基本的にロキを子供扱いする。そして、何があっても弟を守るという決意にあふれていた。ソー以外のメンバーは、ロキをすっかり無防備で弱い存在となった過去の敵として見つめていた。ロキは悔しさに歯を噛み締めた。弱くなってしまったのは事実だ。今の体調で彼らと戦うのは愚かな行為だろう。しかし、か弱い存在だと思われるのは嫌だった。か弱くなどない、と主張したかった。  
「妊婦の異常な食欲がもう出てきたのか？」トニーは片手にコーヒーカップを持って言った。ブルースはその隣で笑っている。  
「じろじろ見るな。フォークを口に突っ込むぞ」ロキはそう言って立ち上がった。  
「おい、ロキ」ソーは何か言いかけたが、続きを聞く前にロキはその場を去った。  
　まだ空腹だったし、胃は何か他のものを食べたいと主張していたけれど、ロキはそれを無視して熱いシャワーを浴びることにした。ヨトゥンだからなのか、それとも単なる個人的な好みなのかわからないが、ロキは昔からかなり熱めのシャワーが好きだった。水しぶきの中にいると、まるで何週間ぶりかに一人きりになったように感じる。ロキは両手で下腹部に触れてみた。彼女はそこにいる。手のひらにその存在が伝わってくる。ロキは目を閉じて額をシャワールームの壁のタイルに押しつけた。この妊娠がどうしても必要だったのだ、と自分に言い聞かせる。そしてこのことには、絶対にいくつも試練を乗り越えるだけの価値がある。  
　バスタオルを腰に巻きつけ、髪から水を滴らせてバスルームを出ると、ソーが待ち構えていた。胸の前で腕を組んでベッドに座っている。ロキはソーの存在を無視して、着替えを広げ始めた。タオルを落とし、チュニックを身につけ、髪から水を絞る間、ずっとソーの視線を感じた。  
「言いたいことがあるならさっさと言え」とロキは言った。「あんたがそうやって黙っていると神経に障る」  
「俺はお前の行動を理解しようといつも努力しているが、今日はさすがにわからなかった。俺の友人たちはこんなに親切にしてくれているのに、お前は何故ああやって敵意のある対応をするんだ」  
「興味本位でじろじろ見るのが親切か？ あいつらなんて、兄上が一緒にいなければ私のことなどどうでもいいに決まってる」  
　ソーは立ち上がり、ロキの後ろから腕を前に回して下腹を包むように抱いた。ロキは体を強張らせたが、振り払いはしなかった。  
「お前は何故そうやって、人のすることを悪い方にばかりとるんだ」  
「あんたは良心的にとりすぎる」  
　ソーはため息をつき、ロキはうなじに暖かさを感じた。ソーに腹を撫でられると、不思議と自分でそうするよりも安心した。心地よいハミングが全身に広がるようで、気持ちが落ち着く。  
「お前は外見が変わった」ソーはしばらく沈黙した後で言った。  
　ロキは眉をひそめて自身の体を見下ろした。  
「私は何もしてない」  
「うまく説明できないが、お前は変わった。前よりも明るく見える」ソーの言葉に何も反応できずにいるうちに、彼はロキから離れ、窓の外をじっと見つめた。二人の眼下で街は生き物のように活発に動いていた。ここで起こっていることなど、誰も、何の関心も持っていないかのように。「今頃、父上もご存知だろうな・・・少なくとも何も知らないはずはない。だが、誰も追ってこない」  
　ロキは天井を見た。そこが裂けて開き、オーディンの怒りが襲いかかってくることを想像した夜も何度かあった。しかしそのイメージはまだ、現実にはなっていない。  
「このまま誰も来ないかもしれない」  
「そうかもしれないな」とソーは言った。

\--

　確かに、体は変化していた。ある夜、凍えそうに寒くて目が覚めて、ロキはそのことに気がついた。そんな目覚め方をしたのは初めてのことだった。原因がわからないまま体のあちこちが痛くなることもあった。ソーもロキもここに来たときの服ではなく、ミッドガルドの服を着るようになっていて、ロキは下腹部が大きくなってきても苦しくないよう、楽な服を選ぶようにしていた。それから、特定の食べ物がどうしても欲しくなることがあった。それは非常に不思議な感覚だった。何とも名づけようのない、特定のものを欲する感覚が胃の中にあり、他の何を食べてもそれは消えない。そしてついに本当に食べたいものを思いつくと、それを実際に口にするまでは絶対に満足できなかった。  
「鹿だ」とロキは叫んだ。  
　ソーはロキをじっと見た。「鹿？」  
「鹿肉が食べたい。子供が欲している・・・なんとか手に入れなくては」  
　ミッドガルドで暮らしていて困るのは、ロキが突然食べたくなるものが必ず入手できるとは限らないことだった。しかし鹿なら地球にもいる。いずれにしてもロキはもう絶対に食べると決めていた。ここまで強く欲した食べ物は今まで他になかった。  
　ソーは即座にカウチから立ち上がった。彼はロキのためにこの使命を果たす決意に満ちていた。そのためには他にどんな重大な任務があろうと放りだす勢いだった。ロキはニヤニヤ笑いが止められなかった。  
「狩をしてくる」とソーは言った。ブルースの方を見て尋ねる。「鹿はどこで狩れる？」  
「ええと」ブルースはカウチの上で落ち着かなげに姿勢を変えた。「ニューヨーク州にはいないな。少なくともペンシルベニア州まで行かないと」  
　ソーはすでにムジョルニアを手に呼んでいた。すぐに出発するつもりらしかった。ロキは目を輝かせ、期待でいっぱいの表情でソーを見た。まるで今になってソーが行かないと言うかもしれないと心配するかのように。実際は、ソーがロキの要望に対してノーと言ったことなど滅多になかったのだが。  
「ちょっと待て」とブルースが言った。「ロキはどうする ── 」  
「すぐに戻ってくる」ソーはブルースの肩に手を置いた。「ロキをよろしく頼む」  
　ブルースはカウチに座ったまま呆然としていた。ソーはロキに近づき、片手で顎をとらえて上を向かせた。  
「俺がいない間、悪戯をするなよ、ロキ。食べたいものを獲ってきてやるからな」  
　言葉にできない喜びに全身を浸しながら、ロキは黙って頷いた。

\--

　ペンシルベニアに着くまでに一時間もかからず、それから十分もしないうちに、ソーは鹿を見つけ、それを仕留めた。父王に鍛えられ、ソーは九つの世界でもっとも優れた狩りの技術を身につけていた。ソーが背負った獲物は小さめだが、ロキを満腹にさせるには十分な量の肉がとれそうだった。森は暗く、不思議なほど静まり返っていた。  
　ロキを置いてここまで来るのが不安でなかったと言えば嘘になる。アスガルドを出て以来、ロキから数分目を離したことはあっても、これほど遠く離れたことはなかった。  
　ソーは今まで誰かを妊娠させたことは一度もない。今よりずっと若く、ミッドガルド人で言えばティーネイジャーに相当する年齢の頃、一度だけそんな心配をしたことがあった。王都の街外れに住んでいた女が、ソーの息子を身ごもったと告げてきた。結局それはまったくの嘘だったのだが ── その嘘を見破ったのは、誰よりも嘘が上手なロキだった ── それでも、我が子が生まれるかもしれないと思ったときは嬉しかった。  
　今回はそのときよりも遥かに興奮している。  
　だから、なんとか順調な経過であってほしいと思っていた。間違ったことをして問題を起こしたくない。ロキがソーと戦うのをやめて、怒りを鎮めてまた兄と呼んでくれるようになっても、二人の間にはまだ一定の距離が存在していた。どんなに努力をしても、一度壊れてしまったものは修復できないのかもしれない、と諦めかけていたところだった。今回のことはソーにとって、ロキと改めてやり直すチャンスなのだ。絶対に失敗したくなかった。  
　帰途に着こうとムジョルニアを空に向けて掲げたとき、ソーは凍りついたように動けなくなった。  
　目の前の切り株に、烏が二羽とまっていた。静かにソーを見ている。オーディンの烏。ソーはムジョルニアを降ろした。全能の父は見ている。彼はどこまで知っているのだろう。ムニンがひと声、高く鳴いたが、それ以上のことは何も起こらない。二匹ともただソーを見つめるだけだった。  
「お前たち、俺に何か伝言はないのか？」  
　二羽とも反応しなかった。  
　ソーはふたたびムジョルニアを掲げ、飛び立った。烏たちは後を追ってこなかった。

\--

　ソーがタワーに戻るよりわずかに早く、クリントとナターシャが到着した。ウクライナでの任務を終え、この日、数ヶ月ぶりに帰国したのだった。当然ながら、彼らはロキが滞在していることも、その背景についても一切知らされていなかった。共有エリアに足を踏み入れたソーが見たのは、ロキの正面にナターシャとクリントが立ち、二人とも武器を構えているという図だった。ソーは鹿を床に放り投げると、駆け寄って双方の間に立った。  
「どけ、ソー」クリントが叫んだ。「お前の弟がいる」  
「ああ、知っている」ソーはクリントの弓矢を見下ろすような角度にムジョルニアを掲げ直した。「武器を下ろせ、友よ」  
「ロキがこのタワーにいるのに？」ナターシャが言った。「そういうわけにいかないわ」  
　一触即発の事態だった。二人がどこまで事情を理解しているのかわからない。少なくともまだ致命的なことが起こっていないのは、後ろに控えたスティーブとトニーのおかげに違いなかった。ブルースの姿は見えないが、彼はこの場にいない方がいいだろう。クリントとナターシャはまだ武器を下ろさない。ムジョルニアの柄を握るソーの指に力が入った。クリントが鋭く叫んだ。  
「ソー、そこをどけ！」  
「いや、どかない」  
「力ずくでどかせるぞ」  
　クリントにそんなことは出来ないとわかっていたが、それでも彼が挑んでくるだろうことも予測できた。誰かの血が流れるような段階まで事態を悪化させたくない。ソーにとって彼らは戦友であり、命を預けてもいいほどアベンジャーズを信頼していたが、ロキを傷つけるようなことは絶対に避けたかった。実際に傷つけなかったとしても、そのリスクに晒すことすら許せない。  
「攻撃するな、バートン。話を聞いてくれ」  
「話なんて必要ないわ」ナターシャが言った。「何故ここにロキがいるのか、納得できる理由がひとつでもあるなら教えて」  
「ロキは妊娠してる」部屋の緊張感を引き裂くようにトニーの声が響いた。「ああ、本当だ。冗談を言ってるんじゃないぞ。これで秘密はおしまいだ」  
　ナターシャの顔色が変わった。銃を下ろし、またさっと上げて、さらにまたゆっくり下ろした。彼女もクリントも戦闘の疲労を全身に滲ませていた。体中に生傷が残っている。とてもこれ以上戦いたい様子には見えなかった。そして、戦いたくないのは他の全員も同じはずだった。  
「何だって？」クリントが言った。「今、妊娠とか言ったか？」  
「そうだ」スティーブが答え、部屋中に響くような大きなため息をついた。「そうなんだ・・・超音波検査もした、本当のことだ」  
　父親は誰だ、とクリントが聞き、ナターシャはすべてを瞬時に悟ったかのようにソーを見た。ソーは黙って彼女に頷いてみせた。  
「クリント」ナターシャはクリントを肘で突いた。  
　ロキが静かに微笑む気配を背中に感じる。  
「さすが頭の回転が早い、もうすべてお見通しのようだな」ロキは楽しそうな声で言った。  
　クリントはまだ弓矢を構えていた。「お見通しって、何をだ？」  
「バートン」ナターシャはすっかり合点がいった顔で彼の腕をつかんだ。「武器を下げて。話しましょう」  
　全員が緊張して彼を見守っていた。流血沙汰になるかもしれない。ロキを守るためならソーがどこまで思い切った行動を取るか、スティーブとトニーには予想がつくはずだ。悲劇が起こる可能性もあった。しかし、クリントはついに弓を下げ、矢を筒に納めた。体全体から力が抜けたようだった。ロキから視線は外さず、体だけナターシャの方に向ける。  
「ターシャ・・・」  
「下で話しましょう」  
　クリントはナターシャの後についてドアに向かったが、ソーは二人が完全に部屋の外に出るまでムジョルニアを下ろさなかった。スティーブとトニーは、まるでそれまでずっと息を止めていたかのように大きくため息をついた。  
「クリントはどれくらい受け入れられるだろう？」スティーブが口を開いた。  
　トニーは肩をすくめた。「一から十の間で選べと言われたら、まあゼロだな。ナターシャが止めてくれたから良かったものの・・・あいつはロキにされたことをまだ忘れていない」  
　ソーとロキは部屋の両端から顔を見合わせた。ロキにフギンとムニンを見たことを告げるべきかどうか、ソーは迷った。ロキは目をそらし、床を見下ろして瞬きをした。  
「鹿を見つけたんだな。良かった。飢え死にするところだった」

\--

　クリントの反応は寛大とは言えなかったが、恐れていたほど酷くもなかった。それもひとえにナターシャのおかげだった。彼はしばらく姿を見せず、かなり怒っている様子だったが、それも当然だろうとソーは諦め、ただ待つことにした。ナターシャは不思議なほどすべてに対して中立的な態度をとっていた。ソーには友好的な表情を向けたが、本心はまったく読み取れなかった。彼女はただひと言、もっと奇妙なことだって経験してきた、と言った。アベンジャーズは全員、フューリーには何も報告しないことに同意してくれた。それはロキのためというよりソーに対する配慮だったが、彼らにとっては思い切った判断だっただろう。ソーはロキのために鹿肉をローストした。ロキはそのほとんどを一人で食べ切った。  
　状況は変化し続け、そのスピードがあまりに早いので、誰もゆっくりと理解する時間がないほどだった。

\--

　ある朝目が覚めると、ロキの下腹部は丸みを帯びていた。服を着ようとしてパンツの前ボタンが閉まらなかったとき、ロキは初めてそのことに気づいた。まるでたったの一晩で変化が訪れたかのようだった。腹部に触れると、その表面は以前より固く張りつめていた。ロキはもう少しゆるめのボトムスを取り出し、腰の上まで引き上げて、腹の丸みを長めのシャツの裾で隠した。  
　隠しても、ソーは一目で気づいた。部屋に入ってくると同時に、何かを察知したかのようにそこをじっと見た。下腹を見つめられると恥ずかしくて、ロキは不機嫌な顔になったが、ソーは気にも留めなかった。  
「別に、最初からこうなるとわかってただろ」  
「いや・・・改めて驚いた・・・」ソーはロキの顔と腹を交互に見た。ロキに触れたいけれど触れていいのかわからず、迷っている様子が伝わってくる。これくらいの距離感が、ロキには心地よかった。手綱を握っているのは自分だという感覚が保てる。ソーにすべてを明け渡すつもりはない。努力して少しずつ獲得してもらわなければならない。  
「シャツを上げて見せてくれ」  
　ソーに丁寧に頼まれて、ロキは言われたとおりにした。ソーが大げさなほど目を丸くして見つめるので、ロキはつい自分でもまたそこを見下ろした。満腹になった後のように丸く膨らんでいる。腰骨のあたりに鈍痛がある ── 場所を作ろうとして、体が中から押し広げられている。それは、ロキの銀の舌をもってしてもうまく説明のできない感覚だった。  
　見上げるとソーの顔がすぐ近くにあった。両手を伸ばし、ロキの下腹部の肌をそっと撫でている。こわごわと、触れるか触れないかという軽さだった。その優しくためらうような仕草は、普段の不器用で粗雑な彼とは別人のようだった。ソーの手のひらの温かさが伝わってくる。するとロキの中で何かが跳ねるような感覚があった。それが父親の手であることを知っていて、赤ん坊が反応したかのように。ソーはそっと息を吐いた。  
「これはあんたがしたことだ、兄上」とロキは言い、ソーの手を腹に強く押しつけた。ソーにもしっかり感じられるように。「そのことを忘れるな」  
「忘れるはずがないだろう」  
　ソーは何度か円を描くようにロキの下腹を撫でてから手を離し、その手をぎこちなく背後で組み合わせた。ロキはシャツを下ろして腹部を覆い直した。そのとき、まるで誰かに何か話しかけられているような、奇妙な感覚にとらわれた。声は聞こえないが、確かに何かが伝わってくるような。  
「後でスティーブと二人で街の見回りに出かける」ソーが言った。「何か必要なものはあるか？」  
　ロキはどうでも良さそうに横を向いた。予測していたことだが、このタワーでの滞在は条件つきだった。クリントが現状を受け入れた後、アベンジャーズがロキの滞在中のルールを設定したのだ。  
　彼らはSHIELDには何も報告しないと決めた。それは、ロキがスタークタワーから一歩も出てはいけないということを意味した。とくに体型が目立つようになってからは、誰かに見られるわけにいかない。ソーは必要なものがあれば何でも持ってくると約束したが、そんなことには関係なく、ロキは彼が眠っている間に姿を変えて街を探索していた。  
　ロキのそばを離れることをためらいつつ、SHIELDに異変を勘付かれないようにするため、ソーは街の治安維持活動を続けていた。ブルースは他の検査を勧めてきたが、ロキはすべて言下に断っていた。これ以上、ソーの仲間の実験対象になるつもりはなかった。  
「別に何もいらない」とロキは言い、ソーを追い立てるように手を振った。  
　食欲は落ち着き始めていたが、空腹時に何も食べないでいると、まるで胃が怒り狂って抗議しているかのような激しい腹痛に襲われた。彼女が ── 赤ん坊が ── 話しかけているのだ。言葉ではなく、生き物の基本的な本能を通して要望を伝えている。ロキにはその要望を無視することができなかった。そんなことはどの本にも書いていなかったので、生まれて初めての現象に不安になった。ヨトゥンの妊娠は予想がつかない、というのは本当だった。  
　その夜、ソーが出かけてしまうと、ロキは階下に降りて葡萄を探した。この三日間ほど、フルーツ、特に葡萄を欲していた。本能的に欲するものを実際に食べた時の満足感はあまりにも強烈で、恐ろしくなるほどだった。ロキは葡萄の最後の一房を冷蔵庫から取り出すと、運動も兼ねてタワーの中を歩きまわりながら食べた。ロキは退屈していた。戦闘していないときのアベンジャーズは全員、つまらない人間だった。  
　エレベーターでタワーの上階に上がっていくと、トニーのペントハウスに出た。照明が落とされて暗かったが、その部屋のレイアウトはよく覚えていた。ロキは大理石の床を歩き、一年前、トニーを持ち上げて窓から放り投げた場所に立った。そこからは街が一望できた。街の灯りが星のように瞬き、ロキは、ソーが今頃この夜景のどこかにいるのだろうか、と一瞬考えた。  
「私のペントハウスに忍び込む真っ当な理由があるんだろうな」  
　トニーの声とともに、部屋の隅々までが灯りに照らされた。  
　ロキは振り向いた。「理由は別にない」  
　トニーは前に踏み出しかけて止まり、ロキの腹を凝視した。  
「まさか、何か子供に問題でもあったのか？」  
　ロキは最後の一粒をぶどうの房からつまみ、ゆっくりと噛んだ。  
「子供は順調だ」  
「では何故 ── 」トニーは言葉を切ってから笑い出した。「そうか、退屈したんだな」そう言ってわずかに緊張を解いたように見えた。  
　ロキは微笑みを浮かべた。「何もすることがなくてね。それにお前から与えられた条件のせいで、敷地を出られないし」  
「そうだな、お前はルールを守る真面目な奴だからな」  
　トニーは皮肉を込めて言うとその場を離れ、バーに歩いていってロキに背を向けた。そうすることを恐れないトニーに、ロキは感心すると同時に屈辱も感じた。トニーはスコッチを片手に振り向いた。  
「何か飲むか？ おっと、そういうわけにいかないか」  
　ロキは苦笑した。「お互いにリスクは避けよう」  
　トニーはバーから数歩離れて、ロキが少し前にしていたのと同じように、夜景に目を向けた。ゆっくりとスコッチを口に運ぶトニーの背後に、ロキは食べ終えたぶどうを片手に持ったまま音もなく近づいた。  
「我々はとっくに大きなリスクを抱えていると思うがね」トニーはガラスに写ったロキの姿を見た。「腹が目立ち始めている」  
　ロキはそこを見下ろした。まだ他人には気づかれないと思っていた。シャツは十分膨らみを覆い隠しているように見えるが、注意深く見ればわかるのかもしれない。  
「わかりきっていたことなのに今さら驚いたのか」とロキは言った。  
「驚いてはいない。ただ警告しておきたい」  
　ロキは顔をしかめた。「誰からの警告だ」  
　トニーはまだガラス越しにロキを見つめていた。アークリアクターが柔らかく光る。  
「お前には、泥沼の結末が予測できないのか？ この件が円満に解決するなんて私は思ってないし、実際そうならない。誰にとっても良い結果にはならない。我々は多くの相手を敵に回した。お前のためにな。フューリーに知られたらどんな面倒が起こるか・・・彼は必ず嗅ぎつけるぞ。片目しかない割には、驚くほど何でも見ているからな」トニーはそこでやっとロキに向き直った。「SHIELDはしょせん、政府機関だ。生まれた子供と一緒に堂々と出ていけると思うか？ とんでもない。SHIELDはお前の子を地球に拘束するだろうな。そればかりか ── 」  
　考えるより早く手が動き、ロキはトニーをガラスに叩きつけていた。その勢いの強さに窓が振動し、トニーの手からスコッチのグラスが落ちた。グラスが割れて、床に透明な液体の水たまりができる。ロキ自身、まったく予期していなかった凶暴な怒りが腹の底から突き上げ、全身の神経を伝って広がった。生まれて初めて経験する激しい衝動に共鳴して、体がガタガタと震え始めた。まるで胎児が命じているような、あるいはその怒りから力を得ているような感覚。ロキは震える両手をトニーの首にきつく巻きつけ、指先に力を入れた。  
「SHIELDがこの子に指一本でも触れたら容赦しない。そんな機会を与える前にあいつら全員の皮を剥いでこの国を破壊してやる。私の子は女王になるべく生まれる、それを見届けるためなら私は惑星の一つや二つ焼き尽くす。どんな国だろうと破壊する、跡形もなくなるまで破壊してやる」  
　トニーが何か聞き取れない言葉を喉から絞り出し、ロキは彼がほとんど窒息しかけていることに気づいた。このままでは彼を殺してしまう。そんなことになれば、ここでの滞在に支障が出る。ロキは手を離した。しかしまだロキの全身が彼を殺せと叫んでいた ── 野生動物の本能のようなその激しい要求に、ロキはどう抗えば良いのかもわからなかった。理屈を超えた衝動だった。ロキが呼び寄せたのではない。気づいたらそこにあった激しさだった。  
　トニーは床に滑り落ち、咳き込んだ。大きく見開いた目に涙を滲ませ、空気を求めて激しく喘いでいる。ロキが同じくらいショックを受けている様子がその目には映っているはずだったが、まだ何も喋れないようだった。どこかに連絡しましょうか、と主人に聞くAIの声がロキの耳に届いた。  
　ロキは部屋から逃げ出した。

\--

　ソーが戻るのに長くはかからなかった。誰が彼に知らせたのかはわからないが、そんなことはどうでもよかった。暗い部屋で待っていたロキのもとにソーは現れ、肩を両手で強く掴み、激しい怒りと心配の混じった表情で覗きこんだ。暗闇の中でも、その顔の細かいところまではっきり見えるようだった。ロキがこんな状態でなかったら、今頃激しく揺さぶられ、投げ飛ばされていただろう。そのかわりにソーはロキの肩をつかむ手に力をいれた。  
「約束しただろう、ロキ。何も問題を起こさないと」  
「私は約束を破っていない」ロキはソーの手を振り払った。「私は何もしていない」  
「どういうことか説明しろ」  
　ロキはベッドに座った。まだ体に怒りの震えが残り、手足が落ちつかなかった。  
「我が子に何か危害が加えられるとしたらどうする？」  
「もちろん子供を守る」ソーは答えた。「そんなことをする奴がいたら殺す ──」  
「私もだ」ロキは言い、ソーの手をとって腹に押しつけた。「この子も同じだ」  
　ソーはすぐには理解できない様子だった。それも無理はない。ロキ自身、何が起きたのか正確にはわからなかった。はっきりしているのは、以前よりも自分の体を自分の意思でコントロールできなくなっているということだ。まるで胎児がロキの魔法を吸い取っているような、体を乗っ取られたような感覚だった。ロキの体の一部が、すっかり子供の所有物になってしまった。  
「どういう意味だ？ まだ小さな赤ん坊が・・・まだ生まれてもいない子が、同じことをするというのは？」  
「ソー、この子は私の一部なんだ。脅威を感じれば抵抗するように私の体に命じる。私は従っただけだ」  
　ソーはロキの腹の上で重ねた手をじっと見つめた。  
「つまり、こういうことか」彼はゆっくりと言った。「子供が自分自身を守ろうとしたと」  
　ロキは頷いた。「私の言いたいことがわかったか？」  
　まだ完全には納得していない表情でソーは頷いた。  
「スタークは知っているのか？」  
「察したんじゃないかと思う」  
　一瞬のことであっても、また周囲に脅威として恐れられるのは気分が良かった。実際にはすっかり弱い存在になってしまったのだが、あの瞬間だけは、強大な力と権威を手にしたという感覚があった。恐怖と同時に興奮も感じた。しかし、今は疲れ果てていた。子供が体内で成長するにつれて、ロキ自身は体力を失っていく。  
「こういうことが起こると、どうすればいいのかわからなくなる」ソーは静かに言った。  
　ロキは肩をすくめ、ベッドに仰向けになった。ソーの手が滑り落ち、するとたちまちまたそこが落ち着かなくなった。まるで体内に小さな嵐があるかのようだ。相当気性の荒い子が生まれるのだろうか？  
「手をもとに戻せ」とロキは言った。  
　ソーはその通りにして、丸みを帯びた表面をそっと撫でた。嵐はすっと鎮まった。  
「ロキ」  
「別に何もしなくていい」ロキは目を閉じた。「誰も子供を脅かさなければ、心配するようなことは何も起こらない」  
　ロキの頭上でソーが静かに笑い出し、その振動がベッドに伝わった。  
「つまり、これからは心配することが大量に増えるというわけだな」と彼は言った。

\--

　ソーの言葉に答える前に、ロキは眠ってしまった。心を煩わせることなど何ひとつないかのような穏やかな寝顔で、過去に引き起こした残虐な事件など ── 二人の両方にその責任がある ── すべて忘れたかのように。二人がここにいる間、周囲の誰かに危害が加えられることがあれば、自分自身を許せないだろう、とソーは思った。アスガルドに留まるという選択肢は無かったが、何の準備もなくここに来て、その結果、他の人々をリスクの高い状況に巻き込んでしまったのは辛かった。  
　しかしロキに妊娠を告げられたときは、そこまで考えが回らなかった。とにかくオーディンに知られる前にアスガルドを抜け出さなければならなかった ── それ以外のことは考えられなかった。トニー・スタークがその代償を払う最初の人物となり、残念ながら、彼が最後にはなるとは思えなかった。  
　ロキはすべてを打ち明けていない、何かを隠しているという気がした。しかしそうだとしたらそれが何なのか、ソーには見当もつかなかった。  
　トニーはまだペントハウスにいた。新しいスコッチのグラスを手にしている。ソーを見ると、両脚をカウチに上げて座ったまま頷いて、グラスをわずかに上げてみせた。首に赤い跡がついているのを見て、ソーは呻き声をあげた。  
「スターク、気分はどうだ？」  
「気分だって？ 冗談でも言ってるのか？ まあ、以前にロキにされたことに比べたら、こんなものは控えめな平手打ちのようなもんだけどな。しかしスコッチが無駄になった」  
　ソーはトニーが勧めるグラスを断りながら、彼の隣に座った。  
「ここに来るのは愚かな選択だった」とソーは言った。「皆を危険な目に合わせたくない」  
「他に選択肢はなかったんだろ」トニーは眉を上げて言った。「ロキによれば、子供が生まれる前にオーディンに殺されていたかもしれないって話じゃないか」  
　ソーはふたたび苦悩の呻き声をあげた。あのままアスガルドにいれば具体的にどうなったかはわからない。喜ばしい展開にはならなかっただろうことは確かだ。おそらくその正反対だっただろう。しかし、もしかしたらここに来ても結局は同じことだったのかもしれない。この出来事を誰にも言わないで欲しいとトニーに懇願しなければならない。必要なら頭を下げることも厭わない心境だった。  
「このことは誰にも言わない」まるでソーの心を読んだようにトニーは言った。  
　ソーはほっと息を吐いて緊張を解いた。そこで初めて、それまで筋肉に力が入り、体が戦闘体勢になっていたことに気づいた。  
「感謝する」とソーは言った。  
　トニーは頷き、もう一度ソーにスコッチを勧めた。ソーは今回はグラスを受け取り、一気に飲み干した。地球のアルコールはアスガルドとは比べものにならないほど効果が弱いが、緊張を緩める効果は十分あるようだった。  
「ロキを友人だと思って庇うわけじゃない。本当のことを言うと、わざと煽ったところもあるんだ」トニーは言い、それはあまり賢い行動ではなかったな、とソーは内心思った。「ちょっと彼を試すつもりもあったんだが・・・掴みかかってきたときのロキは・・・顔が違った。彼自身ではなくなってたな。自分でも行動をコントロール出来ていない様子だった」  
　では、ロキが言っていたことは本当だったのだ。ソーは考えながら、二杯目のスコッチをグラスに注いだ。  
「だが、聞いてくれ」トニーは一旦言葉を切ってスコッチの残りを飲み干すと、カチリと音を立ててグラスをテーブルに戻した。「ロキはロキだ。そうだろう？ 彼に何が起こっているのかわからないが、とにかく気をつけるに越したことはない。ロキが君に完全に正直だったことがあるか？」  
　ソーはその問いに答えられなかった。実際のところ、自分でもわからないのだ。  
「何が言いたい？」  
「こういうことだ。この妊娠騒動に関して、ロキは何を知ってる？ 彼だけがすべてを把握しているのか？」グラスの縁越しにソーと視線を合わせる。「君に告げていないことがどれくらいある？」  
　ソーは目をそらした。事実を言うとすれば、ロキが完全に心を開いてくれたことなど、ほんの数回しかなかった。この一年の間に二人の関係は大きく変化して、今では弟がすべてを正直に告げてくれていると思いたかった。しかしロキに関してソーがはっきりわかっていることは二つだけだ。ソーを深く愛していること。そして、巧みな嘘つきであること。  
「わからない。ロキの心は簡単には解き明かせない。この件についてあまり強引に問い詰めると逆に良くないかもしれない」  
「ああ、そうだろうな」トニーは苦笑した。「そのことは私も学んだよ。まったく君たち二人には参ったな。君はずっと敵と寝てたってことか」  
　ソーが咳払いをして、トニーははっと息をのみ、アーク・リアクターに片手を当てて大げさに驚愕した仕草をしてみせた。  
「ちょっと待った、まさか ──？ 今回が初めてだった、なんて言うなよ？」  
　ソーは頰を赤らめながら頷いた。  
「なんと・・・それは運の悪い一発だったな」  
　トニーはソーのグラスにスコッチを注ぎ足し、二人は黙って飲み続けた。外側の沈黙とは逆に、ソーの頭の中ではあらゆる疑問がうるさく響き続けていた。ロキと自分はどうなるのか？ 二人の子供は？ 窓の外に目をやれば、雲が街の灯りと月とに照らし出されている。怖い、しかし何を恐れればいいのかまだわからない。すべてが怖いのかもしれない。何も恐れなくとも良いのかもしれない。ロキは何を隠しているのだろうか。まったく見当がつかない。夜空に浮かぶ月は、やがて雲に隠れた。

\--

　さらに一ヶ月が過ぎた。クリントが、ナターシャと帰国して以来初めて共有エリアに姿を現し、カウチに座っているロキを見た。朝食は卵とベーコンで、クリントはロキがいるという理由でそれを食べ損ねるわけにいかないと決めたらしかった。スティーブが朝食の準備を終える頃、彼はキッチンに入ってきて、ナターシャの隣に座った。完全武装していて、まるで今から戦闘に出かけるように弓矢を身につけていたが、それでもこうして朝食の席に参加したのは大きな進歩だった。  
　ナターシャはコーヒーのマグ越しにクリントを見上げて微笑み、ベーコンの皿を手渡した。クリントはそれを、まるで毒が入っていないか確認するかのようにゆっくりと噛んだ。二枚目のベーコンを平らげた後、彼は口を開けて咀嚼しながらロキに向かって頷いてみせた。  
「おい、オッパイはどこだ？」  
　ブルースは飲んでいたコーヒーにむせてテーブル中に盛大に吹き出した。ソーはロキがどう反応するか、様子を伺った。ペントハウスでトニーの首を絞めて以来、ロキは大きな事件を起こしていない。それでもまだ心配だった。ロキは怒ることもなく、ただ歯を見せてにやりと笑った。  
「がっかりさせて悪いが、胸は大きくならない」  
「待て、本当か？」トニーは言って顔を上げた。「それじゃ赤ん坊はどうやって・・・その、授乳するんだ？」  
「私の子はヨトゥンの血を引いている。そしてもっと重要なのは、この子は魔力を受け継ぐということだ」ロキはまるでこんなことはとっくに全員学んでいなければおかしいとでも言うように、面倒くさそうに言った。「この子に母乳は必要ない。食べ物に私の血を混ぜれば栄養は十分だ」  
「吐き気がする」とクリントが言った。  
　彼はもう一枚のベーコンに手を伸ばして、ナターシャに手の甲をぴしゃりと叩かれた。ソーはロキの胸のあたりをちらっと見た。たしかに、腹だけが大きくなって胸が平らなままというのは少し不思議な姿だった。しかしもう一ヶ月近く前にロキからはそのことを教えられていた。胸は大きくなるのか、という質問に、ロキは真っ赤な顔で、怒鳴り声で同じことを答えた。  
　それきりクリントは何も言わなかった。何かあればいつでも攻撃するという意思をあらわにしてロキを睨んでいたが、少なくとも、ロキと同じ部屋に黙って座っている。ソーから見れば、これは大きな進歩だった。ロキはそろそろ妊娠四ヶ月に入るところで、運が良ければこれで妊娠期間も半分終了したことになるはずだった。ミッドガルドを深く愛しているとはいえ、故郷を恋しく思う気持ちは日増しに強くなっていた。  
　そのとき、その場にいる全員の耳に頭上から何かがひび割れる音が届いた。続いて屋上に重いものが叩きつけられるような、鈍い音。ソーはロキをさっと振り返り、これは何だ、と無言で問いかけた。天井からジャービスの声が響いた。  
「ご主人様。ルーフテラスに侵入者を検知しました。アスガルド人のようです」  
「もしかして ── 」トニーはソーを見て何か言いかけた。  
「違う」とソーは答えた。「こんな穏やかに登場するはずがない。断言できる」  
　もしオーディンが来ているのなら、今頃スタークタワーは崩壊していただろう。しかし父王ではないとわかっていても、嫌な予感がすることに変わりはない。クリントが背後に手を伸ばし、矢に指を滑らせるのが見えた。  
「じゃあ誰なんだ？」  
　隣にいるロキの表情も緊張しているが、それ以上のことは読み取れない。ロキも来訪者が誰なのかわからないらしい。  
　全員がルーフテラスに上がっていくと、そこにいたのはシフだった。高く結い上げた髪を風になびかせ、堂々と仁王立ちする、紛れもないアスガルドの女神。シフは一人で来たようで、ソーは友人の到来を嬉しく思った。しかし不思議でもあった。彼女がここに来る理由が思いつかない。  
「ソー！」シフは呼びかけると駆け寄ってきた。  
　ソーも迎え出るように歩み寄り、二人は抱擁を交わしてから向かい合った。  
「どうしてここに？ オーディンに命じられたのか？」  
「違うわ」シフは首を横に振った。「私が自分の意志で来たの」  
　シフは周囲にさっと視線を走らせ、ロキを見つけた。ロキは他のメンバーの後ろに隠れるようにして様子を見守っていて、彼の沈黙はソーを不安にさせた。少しずつ高まっていくこの場の緊張感を、シフも感じとっているのだろうか。  
「どういうことだ？」  
「オーディン様はまるで何も起こっていないかのように振舞っているわ。あなたがいなくなったことについても何もおっしゃらない。でも他の者たちはみんな噂してる」シフはソーの腕をつかんだ。「ソー、どうして戻ってこないの？」  
　背後で他のメンバーが警戒体制に入るのがわかった。シフが何も知らないということは、オーディンから何も聞いていないということだ。それは良い兆候だと思っていいだろう。オーディンはこの状況を受け入れようとしているのかもしれない。ソーはシフを落ち着かせようとして笑いかけた。  
「俺がよくミッドガルドに来るのは知ってるだろう」  
「でも長すぎるわ。それに特別な危機でもないのに？」  
　ロキが足音も立てずに近づいてきて、隣に立った。彼の体が放つエネルギーを肌に感じる。  
「本当に聞きたいのは、何故ソーが私と一緒にいるかってことだろう」  
　シフは怒りに顔を歪めた。  
「ロキ」シフはロキの方を向き、次の瞬間、恐怖に襲われたように目を見開いた。  
　腹の膨らみに気づいたのだ。ロキは残酷な微笑みを浮かべた。  
「俺がまだ帰れないのはこういうわけだ。わかってもらえたか？」ソーは落ち着いた声で言った。  
　ソーはロキをかばうように背後に移動させた。シフは言葉を失った様子で、まだロキの腹部を凝視している。二人の関係について悪意のある噂が流れたことは以前にもあった。ロキの悪戯がそれに拍車をかけ、ソーの第一王子という立場によりそれがもみ消された。しかし今、目の前にあるのは現実だった。否定のしようがない。  
「ロキ、何をしたの？！」シフはショックから素早く立ち直り声を荒げた。ソーに向き直って叫ぶ。「どうかしてるわ、ソー！ 騙されてるのよ！」  
「嘘じゃない」ロキが言った。「私はソーの子供を身ごもっている。彼の娘、未来の世継ぎを」  
　ロキは最後の一言を残酷な口調で言い放ち、その効果はソーの目にも明らかだった。シフは激しい敵意をむき出しにして目を細めた。  
「そんな話が本当のはずがない。ロキは嘘をついてる。ロキ、いくらあなたでもそこまでひどい騙し方をするなんて ── 」  
「シフ、そこまでだ」ソーが遮った。  
　ソーは背後のメンバーに目をやった。スタークがどこかに消えたようだ。アイアンマンのスーツを取りに行ったのだといいのだが。  
「レディ・シフ、君の心配はよくわかる。だがこれは本当のことなんだ。ロキは騙そうとしているわけじゃない。俺はもうすぐ父親になる」  
　シフは首を横に振り、泣き出しそうな顔になった。「まさか・・・ロキに強要されたのね」  
「いや、違う」背後で怒りを漲らせるロキの気配を感じながら、ソーは答えた。  
「そんなに現実を受け入れるのが辛いのか？ まあそうだろうな」ロキの口調は冷酷だった。「ソーはお前が望むことすらできないほど深く、私を愛している。お前は嫉妬で気が狂いかけているようだな」  
「いい加減にしなさい！」シフは一歩後ろに下がり、腰から剣を引き抜く衝動と戦うように指を震わせた。「冷静に考えて、ソー！ こんなの正気の沙汰じゃない。考え直して、アスガルドに戻ってきて」  
　ソーがずっと恐れていた事態だった。シフのことは家族同然に大事に思っている。彼女には幸せになって欲しかった。しかしシフは、この状況がロキの悪意によってもたらされたとしか考えられないようだった。ソーも望んでいることなのだとは思い至らないらしい。  
「シフ」心が痛むものの、そう言うしかなかった。「もう帰ってくれ」  
「あなたが一緒でなければ帰らない。ここに残してロキの犠牲になるのを放っておくわけにいかないわ。ロキはあなたをたぶらかそうとしてる」  
　そこでシフは突然口を噤んだ。その理由はすぐに判明した。ソーの背後で、ロキが膝を折り、うずくまっていた。痛みをこらえるように腕を自身の体に巻きつけ、食いしばった歯の間から呻き声をあげている。  
「どうしたの？！」ナターシャが叫んだ。「ブルース・・・」  
「下がれ」ロキが答えた。「わからない、とにかく下がってくれ」  
　ソーはしゃがみこんでロキの顔を覗き込もうとした。その時だった。ソーは確かにそれを感じた ── 目に見えるほど鮮明だった。緑色に光る霧となって、魔力がロキを取り巻いていた。  
「下がれ」ロキは苦悶の表情で、声を絞り出して言った。  
　頭上の空に黒い雲が竜巻のように広がり、強い風が吹き始めた。  
「ソー」そう呼びかけた次の瞬間、シフは後ろ向きに吹き飛ばされた。透明な氷の塊が盾のように立ちはだかり、彼女をルーフテラスから突き落としたのだった。  
　ソーは即座にその後を追ってルーフから飛びおりた。片手でムジョルニアを呼び、もう片手をシフに向かって伸ばす。シフに追いつき、腕で抱え、空気を裂いて回転しながら、二人は落ちていった。シフは悲鳴をあげるように口を大きく開けたが、声は出さなかった。ムジョルニアが手に届き、ソーは上に方向転換して、シフとともに屋上に戻ってきた。シフはさっと身を翻らせてソーから離れ、剣を抜いて攻撃の構えを取った。  
「武器を降ろせ」トニーがシフの頭上から呼びかけた。アイアンマンスーツを身につけ、絶妙なタイミングでの登場だった。「獣を追い詰めるな。逆襲してくるぞ」  
　その下でロキは笑い出した。喉から湧き上がる高笑い、歌うような、狂気じみた声。  
「私がすべてを失うようなことをすると思ったか？」ロキは腹部をかばうように両手で覆った。立ち上がった彼の頭上で、黒い雲が螺旋を描いて空高く伸びていく。「彼女がそんなことを許すとでも？」  
「あいつ何言ってんだ？」クリントが吹き荒れる風越しに怒鳴った。弓を張り、いつでも矢を放てるように構えている。  
「考えてみろ」トニーが答えた。「まだ生まれていない子供が自分の守り方を知っているとしたら、どうする？」  
　ソーはロキに手を伸ばした。この場でそうできるのが自分だけであることを、ソーは知っていた。ロキの体は震え、今にもポキンと折れてしまいそうに張り詰めていた。  
「ロキ、もう誰も攻撃はしない。嵐を止めろ」  
「私には止められない」ロキは答えた。「子供がやっているんだ」  
　二人の周囲で全員が黙り込んでいた。今ではシフさえ静かに、戸惑った表情で状況を見守っていた。状況を最初に理解したのはナターシャだった。  
「なんてこと！ お腹の子が嵐を起こしてるのね。何とかしなきゃ・・・今すぐに」  
　彼女がそう言った瞬間、空を稲妻が引き裂いた。そしてその後に続いたものは雨ではなく、氷だった。巨大な氷の塊が空から次々と落下してきて、周囲の建物を襲撃し始めた。氷塊は岩のように固く、魔力をたたえて緑色に光っている。  
「ああ、とんでもないことになった」トニーはシフに指を突きつけて言った。「ここを出て行ってくれ。君がいると事態がひどくなるばかりだ」  
　一方ロキは、嵐を止める努力をしているようにはまったく見えなかった。むしろ感心しているかのように、見開いた目を輝かせていている。面白がってさえいるかもしれない。ナターシャが声をかけたのに、まだ誰も動けずにいた。天候相手の戦いなど、さすがのアベンジャーズもどうしていいのかわからないのだ。ブルースがハルク化してルーフから飛び出し、空から落ちてくる氷の塊を叩き壊し始めた。しかし数が多すぎる。すべてを砕くことはできない。  
「計画が必要だ」スティーブが言った。「半径二マイル内の住民を避難させる。ロキ！ 何とかして子供を落ち着かせてくれ、できるか？」  
「キャプテン」ロキは微笑みを隠しきれない様子で、そのせいで他の全員の苛立ちを悪化させた。「なぜ子供を落ち着かせなきゃならないんだ？ 善意でやっていることだ」  
「ロキ！」  
　落ちてくる氷塊の大きさはアスガルドの成人男性と変わらないか、またはそれ以上だった。このまま嵐がひどくなれば、大災害は避けられないだろう。しかしアベンジャーズはまだ自然現象とどう戦って良いのかわからず、途方にくれている。物理的に倒す相手がいないのだからどうしようもない。  
　ロキはまだ両手を腹部に当て、爪を食い込ませていた。子供を止めようとしているのかどうか、ソーにはわからない。とにかく辛そうな表情だった。まるで体から魔力を無理やり絞り出されているかのように見える。ソーは考えつく唯一の行動を取った。  
「頼む、どうか」ソーは呼びかけた。ロキにではない。子供は以前にもソーに反応した。その触れ方、声、存在を知っているはずだ。  
　ロキの腕をつかみ、かがみこんで、下腹部に顔を寄せて話しかける。  
「もう心配しなくていい、我が子よ」ソーが話しかけるとロキは一瞬身をよじったが、すぐに大人しくなった。「この嵐を止めてくれないか」  
　吹き荒ぶ風は止まらず、氷はますます速度を増して降り注ぎ始めた。壊滅的な大災害の一歩手前だ、と誰もが身構えた次の瞬間、風が止まった。そして、氷が一斉に降り止んだ。雲の動きは緩やかになり、凶暴さを潜め、薄くなって散り始めた。現れたときと同じくらい唐突に、嵐は去っていった。ソーは大げさに娘を褒め称え、空が正常な色に戻るのを見届けてから、ほっとため息をついてロキの丸い腹に顔をうずめた。ロキは体力を使い果たしたように息を切らしていて、一度だけぶるっと震えると、そのまま膝から崩折れてしまった。  
　ソーはその体を軽々と抱き止め、シフの方を見た。シフはまだ同じ場所に立ち、呆然としていた。ソーとロキの様子を見て、少し前と同じように目を見開いている。しかしその驚きの理由は明らかに違っていた。ロキはソーの腕の中で笑ったが、その声は弱々しく響いた。  
「もう大丈夫だ」とソーは囁きかけた。「安心しろ、ロキ」  
　ソーはロキを強く抱きしめた。

\--

　30分もしないうちに、SHIELDの部隊がスタークタワーを取り囲んでいた。当然の成り行きだった。マンハッタンの真ん中、スタークタワーの上から発生したとしか思えない突然の氷の嵐を、ニック・フューリーが見逃すはずがなかった。ソーはロキを連れてタワー内に入り、ナターシャとトニーがルーフに着陸したヘリコプターを出迎えた。黒い外套の裾をはためかせ、ニックが飛び降りてきた。  
　屋内からはニックが言っていることは聞き取れなかったが、ロキの話が出たことはわかった。その瞬間、フューリーが驚きに目を見開き、ガラス越しにロキの姿を探し始めたからだ。彼は入り口に向かって歩き始め、ナターシャとトニーがそのすぐ後に続いた。  
「子供を大人しくさせておけるか？」スティーブがソーに聞いた。  
「いや・・・わからない」  
　ロキはソーに全身をぐったりと預けていた。まだ体に力が入らないようで、目が虚ろになっている。それでもソーは緊張していた。フューリーが何をしようと、それをロキが脅威と受け取れば、結果として何が起こるかは予測がつかない。しかし、フューリーは屋内に入ってくると二人から十分な距離をとって立ち止まった。そして、両手を腰に当て、何もかも気に食わないと言うように睨みつけてきた。  
「エージェント・ロマノフとミスター・スタークから非常に興味深い話を聞かせてもらった」  
「ロキを脅すな」トニーは口の端から囁くように警告した。「間違っても脅すことだけはしないでくれ」  
「ひとつだけ教えてほしい。君たちのうち一人でも、一体何故、これが適切な判断だと思ったのか」  
「誰も好きでこんな状況を選んだわけじゃない」ソーが言った。「ロキをここに連れてきたのは俺だ」  
　ナターシャとトニーがすでに何があったのか、何故ロキがここにいるかを説明したのだろうが、フューリーはまったく理解を示す様子はなかった。  
「ロキを地球に連れ帰って何の問題もないと思ったのか？ あれだけのことをした後で？」  
「敵の肩を持つわけじゃないが、ロキはサノスを倒す手助けをした。あなたはそれを理由に彼を赦免したはずだ」トニーが言った。  
　フューリーはトニーを横目でちらりと見てから、ソーとロキに視線を戻した。ロキの丸く突き出た腹を見て、ここまで事態を穏便に済ませてきたことについてアベンジャーズを評価する気にはなったようだった。ソーが恐れているのは、彼がロキをSHIELD本部に連行すると言い出すことだった。そんなことをしたら誰にとっても最悪な結果となってしまう。シフが去ってから、やっと空が正常に戻ったところだった。しかしシフはただ辛辣な言葉を浴びせただけで、ロキを直接攻撃もしていない。  
「それとこれとは別問題だ。ロキが危険な存在であることにかわりはない。ここに滞在させるわけにはいかない、SHIELD本部に連れて行く。私に何も告げずに彼をここに何ヶ月も匿ったこと自体、大問題だ」  
「それはまずい」スティーブが言った。  
「キャプテンの言う通りだ」息を切らしながらロキが続けた。「私を連れ去ろうとしてみろ、この子が何をするかわからないぞ。子供を落ち着かせることができるのはソーだけだ。そのことをわかっていて私とソーを引き離すのか？ まさか、ついさっき起きた出来事が私の力の限界だなどと思っていないだろうな。そんなことはないと私は保証できる」  
　嘲るような口調で、単刀直入な脅しだったが、ロキの言っていることは正しかった。そしてフューリーもそのことは理解したようだった。不本意ながらもロキの言葉をじっくりと検討するように顎を噛み締めている。結局、彼も現状を受け入れるしかなさそうだった。ロキが子供に危害を与えるようなリスクを犯すことはないとソーは確信していたが、彼自身、そんな脅しはするなと止められるような立場にはいなかった。  
「お前のことはしっかり監視しているからな」フューリーは言い、大理石の床の上で身を翻した。「それだけは忘れるな。交渉には応じない主義だが、今の状況では・・・譲歩せざるを得ない」  
「譲歩？」ロキは彼の言葉を反復したが、それ以上は何も言わなかった。  
　何もできないほどロキが弱っているのだと、そのときソーは気がついた。弱って当然だった。ロキの中にはもうひとつの存在があり、それは彼の魔力に頼って日々生き延び、毎秒ごとに成長しているのだ。あれだけの嵐を呼んだあと、その負担で気絶しなかったのが不思議なほどだった。腕に抱きかかえて近くから顔を見ると、その目元が疲労で黒ずんでいるのがわかった。  
「話はここまでにしてもらえないか？」ソーは言った。「この件についてはこれで十分だ。ロキは自分の意志で悪事をしたわけじゃない」  
「そうだとしても ── 」フューリーが言いかけた。  
「私がこんなことを計画したとでも言うのか？」ロキはもう、話すために顔をあげることさえできなかった。「地球に来るだけのためにわざわざ妊娠したとでも？ 何をするために？ 身ごもった腹で人間を脅すためにか？」　  
　トニーが手をさっと口にあてて笑いをこらえた。どんな状況であれ、ロキは常に理路整然と話し、言葉を自分の武器にする。フューリーは反論しようとして口を開いたが、そのまま何も言わずゆっくりと唇を閉じた。ソーはロキを見下ろした。瞳を閉じ、体から力が抜けている。ソーにぐったりと体を預けたまま、眠ってしまったのだった。フューリーが何を言うつもりだったにせよ、もう彼の耳には届かない。  
「まさか、眠ったのか？」スティーブは言いながら慎重に足を前に踏み出した。  
「負担が大きすぎて疲労している」ソーはロキの体をそっと抱きかかえ直し、彼の頭を胸に押しつけるようにして腕で優しく包んだ。人前でそんなことをされても目覚めて文句を言うことができないほど、ロキは深い眠りに落ちていた。「他にとくに話し合うことがないなら、弟を部屋に連れていく」  
　誰からの答えも待たず、ソーはその場を去った。

\--

　ロキはそれから二日間眠り通した。毛布に潜り込んでいるロキの傍らで、ソーは彼を見守り続けた。ブルースからロキの体調に問題はない、ただ体力を取り戻そうとしているだけだ、と言われても、ソーは心配でベッドの横から離れる気分にならなかった。一度だけ、ロキを無理やり起こそうとした。そして手厳しい抵抗にあった。何か不思議な力場のようなものがロキを覆っていて、揺り起こそうとしたソーの手に鋭い痛みを与え、諦めるしかなかった。ロキ自身は身じろぎもしなかった。  
　フューリーはマスコミに対して氷の嵐を電子回路の事故により発生したものだと説明した。しかしソーには話し合いを求め続け、一定のルールを設定すべきだと主張していた。ソーはロキの側を離れられないとしてそれを断っていた。  
　最終的にソーを説得したのはナターシャだった。食べ物で釣ったのだ。  
「ロキは消えたりしないわ」と彼女は言った。「安心しなさい」  
　夕食の残りを間にはさんで、ソーとナターシャはキッチンのテーブルで向かい合った。ナターシャはカウンターに肘をつき、ソーは逆側の壁にもたれかかった。ナターシャが冷蔵庫から食べ物を引っ張り出すのを見て、ソーは自分がどんなに空腹だったかに気づいた。無言のまま、ソーは食べ物をいつものように勢いよく平らげた。大きな一口をろくに味わいもせず飲み込む。ナターシャは自分用に取り分けた分にはほとんど手をつけず、黙ってソーを見ていた。誰に対してもそうするように、静かに、そして注意深く、ソーの心のうちを推し量っているのだった。  
「ロキのことが本当に心配なのね」とナターシャは言った。  
「ああ」ソーは食べるのをいったん止めて答えた。「心配して当然の状況だと思うが」  
「ええ、よくわかるわ」ナターシャは紙ナプキンをソーに押してよこした。「あなたたち二人はずっとこんな感じだったの？」  
　彼女はわざと曖昧な聞き方をした。それも無理のないことだった。ソーとロキの間には何千年もの歴史がある。人間の一生をかけても説明しきれないかもしれない。それだけの時間を与えられても、ほとんどの人々にとって理解し難い関係なのだろうとソーは思った。ロキに対して感じる、自分のすべてを捧げて守ってやりたいと思う気持ち、この愛情とそれにともなうすべての感情は、ソー自身、完全にはその理由が理解できないものだった。ソーは食べ物をごくりと飲み込んだ。  
「答えはイエスでもあり、ノーでもある」とソーは答えた。「ロキは昔から今のような性格ではなかったんだ。君にも以前のロキに会わせることができたらと思う。きっといい奴だと思ってくれるはずだ」  
「それで、あなたはずっと・・・」ナターシャはフォークでソーとロキのいる部屋を示す仕草をした。「あなたたちは、特別な関係だったのね」  
　彼女の言いたいことを理解するのに数秒かかった。  
「いや。ずっとではない。今の関係は、ごく最近になってからだ」  
　トニーと違って大げさではなかったが、ナターシャも基本的に彼と同じ表情で反応した。  
「それまで一度も ── ？」と言いかけて彼女はいったん口ごもった。「でも、そういう関係になりたいと考えたことはあったんでしょう？」  
　もちろんあった。言葉にしたことも、はっきりと意識したこともなかったけれど。ロキも同じことを求めていた、とあえて言い切ることもできた。二人の関係はある意味で、昔からずっと特別だったのだ。  
「地球に落とされてから、いろいろと初めて理解できたことがあったんだ」と言いながら、ソーは最後の一口を平らげると空の皿をキッチンのシンクに置いた。「食事をありがとう」  
　万が一ロキが目覚めた場合を考えて、すぐにでも部屋に戻りたかった。廊下に向かったソーを、ナターシャの声が止めた。  
「ロキに子供を産んでほしいのね」まるでたった今そのことがわかったというように、ナターシャが聞いた。  
「産んで欲しいに決まっているじゃないか？ ロキは・・・俺は、この宇宙の誰よりもロキを深く愛している」  
　ソーはナターシャに笑いかけた。彼女にはわからないのだろう。いや、本当はわかっているのだろうか。

\--

　ある日、ロキはうつぶせの状態で目を覚まし、欲望の他に何も感じないことに気づいた。全身が熱く、汗ばんでいて、ペニスは固くなってマットレスとパジャマの間に閉じ込められていた。睾丸が刺激を求めて痛むほどだった。全身に震えが走り、一気に頭が冴えて、手探りでソーに触れようとした。しかし、彼はいなかった。欲望は強すぎて、その存在を無視するのは不可能だった ── それは骨盤の中で熱の塊となって揺れていた。ロキはパジャマをずり下げ、すでに先端が滲み出しているペニスを解放した。マットレスに腰を擦りつけ、恥ずかしさなど一切感じず、夢中で快感に浸った。とにかくこの強烈な欲望を解放しなければならなかった、それも今すぐに。  
　体をずらし、マットレスを相手にセックスするかのように腰を動かして、ついに摩擦だけで絶頂に達した。シーツと下腹部とが温かく濡れるのを感じる。荒く息をつきながら、もう勃起はしていないのに欲望はまったく薄れていないことに気づいて、ほとんどパニックになった。  
　ロキはそのまましばらく動かなかった。目を閉じ、昂ぶりが収まるのを待つ。しかしそれは無くならなかった。やがてロキは諦め、ベッドを抜け出すと、パジャマを腰の上までひきあげた。  
　ソーを見つけなければならない。自分の勝手な欲望のためかもしれないが、それだけではなかった。ロキだけではない、他の誰かがソーを求めている。  
　キッチンまで移動するのが苦痛なほどだった。お腹の子ではない、ロキの体の何か、ホルモンか何かのせいに違いない。ソーが欲しくてたまらない、凶暴なほどの欲情で体が震えてくる。夢の中にいるような気分だった ── どれくらいの間、眠っていたのだろうか。何年も経ってしまったように感じる。  
　ソーはキッチンにいなかった。かわりにスティーブが、バーのハイチェアに腰掛けて新聞を読んでいた。入っていったロキに気づいて顔をあげ、眉をひそめた。ロキは自分が頰を紅潮させて、見るからに欲望が滲みでた顔をしているに違いない、と考えて恥ずかしくなった。  
「ソーはどこだ？」ロキは聞いた。掠れていて自分の声ではないかのようだった。  
「ソーは・・・でかけている。ナターシャと買い物に」とスティーブが答えた。  
「呼び戻してくれ。今すぐに」  
「何かあったのか？」  
　スティーブは新聞をたたんでテーブルに置き、立ち上がってロキの方に歩いてこようとした。ロキは思わず後ずさりした。この男はソーではない、と体が叫んでいる。探しているのはこの男じゃない。ソーが欲しいんだ、と心が喚く。ロキは自分をかばうように身をかがめた。  
「近づくな。ソーに会いたい。早くここに連れてこい」  
　ロキはスティーブの返答も聞かずに身を翻した。  
　自室に戻ったロキは、こんなに待たせるなんてありえない、と自分では感じるくらいの時間、待ち続けた。実際にはほんの五分くらいのことだったのだが、その時間が過ぎる頃にはまた強烈な勃起が蘇ってきて、自分で触れるだけではとても満足できなくなっていた。ソーは部屋に飛び込んできて帰宅を告げた。汗ばんだ彼の肌が、今のロキにはごちそうのように美味しい匂いに感じられた。  
「ロキ」声をかけたソーに、ロキはそれ以上何も言わせなかった。  
　ソーの肩をつかみ、突き飛ばすようにしてベッドに座らせ、下半身から服をはぎとる。ロキの意図は明らかなはずだった。ソーが何もせずにただ見つめているので、ロキは気が狂いそうになった。シャツにも手をかけて、引きちぎりそうな勢いで脱がせようとする。  
「さっさと脱げ」ロキは言った。「何ぐずぐずしてるんだ」  
　ソーは仕方なく、戸惑った表情のまま、ロキに手を貸して自分でも服を脱ぎ始めた。  
「どうしたんだ、ロキ？ 何があった ── 」  
「ソー、お願いだから」どんな媚びた口調に聞こえようとそんなことを気にする余裕もなく、ロキは言った。「今すぐしたい」  
　ソーはそれでやっと理解したようだった。目にも止まらない早業で残りの服を脱ぎ捨て、急上昇する彼の体温にロキはめまいを起こしそうだった。ロキから与えられた権利を、ソーは遠慮なく行使し始めた。全身を滑るソーの手の感触はロキをたちまちうっとりとさせた。触れられた箇所に軽い電流のような刺激が走り、体が震えた。初めて抱き合った夜のソーの体の記憶がまだ残っている。それを今、もう一度味わいたかった。  
　ソーはロキの腰をつかむと、引き寄せて膝に跨らせた。胸同士が触れ合い、ソーのペニスを尻の割れ目に感じて、ロキは思わず声をあげた。  
「オイルが要る」とロキは言った。「オイルはあるか？」  
　ソーは興奮に潤んだ瞳でうなずき、背後のベッドサイド・テーブルに手を伸ばした。ロキは目を閉じた。欲望が恐ろしいほど濃度を増して、沸騰し、痛みとなって全身を焼こうとしている。お腹の子はいったいどうやって、ロキにソーを求めさせる術を知ったのだろうか？ ソーをその目で見る前から、この子は彼を知っている。ロキに彼を無視させまいとしている。ソーに対するロキの執着は、我が子にさえ隠せないのだ。そう考えるとぞっとした。　  
　ソーに敏感な入り口を探られて、ロキはぱっと目を見開いた。欲望に気を取られてそこの存在を忘れていたのだが、触れられるともう、すべての感覚がそこにしか集中できなくなった。ロキのその器官はあっという間に柔らかく開き、ソーの指が火のように熱く感じられた。すでに全身が汗ばんでいた。ソーの腕に抱かれていると、安心感としか言えないものに満たされる。しかしそう感じているのが自分自身なのか、それともお腹の子なのか、ロキにはよくわからなかった。ソーの指は慎重で優しく、ロキにはとても物足りなかった。怒って抗議の声をあげようとするのに、噛み締めた歯の間から出てくるのは弱々しく駄々をこねるような訴えだった。  
「指を増やせ」ロキは自分から腰を落とした。「ソー、そんなに優しくしなくていい」  
　求めたとおりのものが与えられた。ソーは指をもう一本滑り込ませ、わずかにねじり、下に向かって押した。ロキはソーの肩をぐっとつかんで、彼の指の存在を全身で感じた。そのとき、まったく予期していなかった絶頂が唐突に訪れ、その凶暴なほどの快感に、ロキはソーの膝の上でがくがくと身を震わせた。  
「ロキ」絶頂が走り抜ける間もソーは指を止めなかった。「お前・・・」  
　指を引き抜かれると、ロキの全身がそのことに抗議した。二人の体の間に大量の精液が放たれているのに、勃起はおさまらず、満足には程遠かった。  
「ああ、なんて面倒なことになったんだ」ロキは膝から降ろされそうになって、必死でソーをつかむ手に力をいれた。「待て、まだ終わってない」  
「でも、お前は今・・・」ソーは視線を下に落とし、ロキの問題を理解はしたが、まだ混乱した表情のままだった。「ロキ、あまりこんなことをしない方が ── 」  
「中に」と言いながら、ロキはもうソーのペニスを導いていた。「中に欲しい、お願いだから」  
　ソーにためらう気持ちがあったとしても、それはロキが彼の上に腰を落とした瞬間に消えてなくなったらしい。ソーは一度だけ体をぴくりと震わせると、ロキの動きに合わせてゆっくりと挿入し、その慎重なペースにロキは焦れながらも、確実に昂められていった。それからソーは腰を動かし、大きな手でしっかりとロキの背中を固定して、下から突き上げ始めた。ロキはうっとりと口を開かずにいられなかった。  
「ソー」掠れた声で呼びかける。「ああ、もっと ── 」  
　ソーの腰の動きに合わせてロキは喘ぎ、その声が天井に反響した。下から押し上げるソーを迎え入れるようにしてロキも腰を揺らし、すると快感が激しい波のように打ち寄せてきて、大きなうねりとなって耳の中でこだました。以前もこんなに気持ちよかっただろうか？ 過去がうまく思い出せない。ソーの片手が降りてきて、ロキの固い屹立をなだめるように扱き始める。上下に動く途中でその手が丸い腹の肌に触れ、ロキは今の状況を思い出した。ソーの手を叩いて振り払う。  
「そこを触っていいとはまだ言ってない」  
「まったくお前ってやつは」ソーは呆れながらも動くのは止めなかった。「せめて ── キスくらいさせてくれ、弟よ」  
　腰を動かし続けてさえくれれば、あとはソーが何をしようとロキは気にしなかった。ロキが答えないことを承諾と受け取ったのか、ソーは最初から口を開いたままの深い口づけをした。濡れた舌がからみ、口の中が熱く溶け合う。お前の唇は甘い、というようなことをソーが囁いたような気がしたが、耳の中で響く快感のうねりにかき消され、ロキにはよく聞こえなかった。今回の絶頂はきちんと予期できた。  
　スタークタワーが揺れたような気がした。  
　ソーは達する前に引き抜いた。激しい行為のあとで息を切らし、その隣でロキは仰向けに横たわり、同じように荒く息をついていた。すっかり満たされて、それ以上動きたくなかった。ソーの手が足首を優しく撫でるのを感じる。  
「これで満足したか？」  
「今のところは」とロキは答えた。冗談を言っているのではない。事実そのままを答えたのだった。

\--

　信じられないことに、ロキはまた眠りに落ちた。ただし今回は数時間だけで、目が覚めるとまだ隣にソーがいた。コーヒーカップを片手に持って、ロキを見守っている。毛布の下で体を動かすと、ふたたび欲望が高まっているのがわかった。ソーにもそのことが伝わったようだった。  
「なあ、教えてくれ」今度はロキを仰向けにさせて腰を動かしながら、ソーは聞いた。「これは本当に全部お前自身が求めていることなのか？」  
「わからない」ロキは片手で顔を覆った。「わから ── ああ、ソー、またいきそうだ、もっと ── 」  
　ソーはロキの要求に応えた。

\--

　ロキは薄笑いを顔に浮かべたまま食事をしていた。フォークにパスタを巻きつけ、ゆっくりと口に運んでいる。カウチにゆったりと座って丸い腹の上にバランスよく皿を載せたロキを、ソーはじっと見つめた。弟は、いかにも散々やりまくった後という顔をしている。そう思う自分もまったく同じ様子に見えるだろう。この二日間、ソーはほとんど部屋の外に出なかった。それどころか、服を着る暇さえなかった。しかし文句を言う気はしない。今まで、ロキがどんなに無視しようと、あるいは気づかないふりをしようと、二人の間に緊張感があることは否定できなかった。ロキが決して言葉にはせず、常に宙に浮いていた感情 ── アスガルドに連れ帰った後もロキが抱き続けた怒り、どうしても消してやることのできなかった、ソーに対する不信感。しかし、それも今では過去のことのはずだ。ロキが怒り続ける理由などもうないはずだ、違うだろうか？ 二人はこれから親になるのだ、二人の間にできた子供の両親に。敵意を持つ必要など、もうなくなったはずだった。  
　スタークタワーの壁の厚さにも関わらず、部屋で二人が何をしているのか、他の住人に隠すことは不可能だった。夕食の席では誰もが無口になり、食事に口もつけず、ぎこちなくただ座っていた。ソーはなぜ皆が気まずく感じるのかよくわからなかった。ロキを妊娠させたのは誰か、全員が知っているはずなのに。  
「友よ」とソーは言った。「早く食べないと、ロキに全部奪われるぞ」  
　ロキは彼の隣で冷笑し、顔をあげもせずに言った。「こいつらはまだ、私たちがセックスをしているという事実を消化するので精一杯なんだ」  
「ロキ」ソーは弟をたしなめるつもりで言ったが、口元は微笑んでいた。  
「やめてくれ、頼む」とクリントが言った。「考えたくない。やめろ」  
　クリントはテーブルの中央にあったパルメザンチーズの缶をひったくり、パスタに大量にふりかけ始めた。ロキはそれを目を細めて見つめた。目尻にしわがより、悪戯っぽい表情になる。  
「お上品ぶるなよ、エージェント・バートン。お前だって確か ── 」  
「それで君たち、子供の名前は考えたのかい？」スティーブが突然、必要以上の大声で聞いた。  
　それから沈黙が訪れた。全員のフォークが皿に当たるカチカチという音だけが響いた。ソーは自分の皿に目を落とした。名前。そういえば考えたことがなかった。ここまでは何もかも慌ただしく過ぎてきて、そんなことを考える余裕さえなかったのだが、子供には確かに名前が要る。伝統的には、子供の名前を考えるのは父親の役割なのだが・・・。ソーは顔を上げてロキを見た。  
「ロキ、お前は考えたのか？」  
「いくつか」とロキは答えた。それ以上詳しいことは言わない。  
「教えてくれないのか？ 俺に意見を言う権利はないのか？」  
　ロキはソーを見ずに答えた。「名前は私が決める。ソー、あんたの選ぶ名前なんて変なのばかりに決まっている」  
　ソーが何か反論する前に、ロキがまるで怪我をしたかのように、腹にさっと片手を当てた。痛みではないようで、ただ驚いた様子で目を見開き、テーブルの皿を遠くに押しやった。駆け寄って助けるべきかどうか、ソーは迷った。ロキは戸惑うと同時に苛立っているように見え、自分の下腹部を、まるで話しかけてくるのを待っているかのようにじっと見つめていた。  
「動いた」  
　大丈夫か、とソーが聞こうとしたとき、ロキは言った。声に動揺が滲んでいた。  
　ソーは腹の底から響く声で笑いだした。笑いすぎて肩が震え始める。  
「お前の声が聞こえているんだな」ソーはカウチの上で体をずらし、ロキのすぐ隣に寄り添った。「お前が俺の意見を聞き入れないから、自分の娘にまで批判されてるぞ」  
　ロキは抗議の唸り声をあげて唇をぎゅっと結んだ。ソーを黙らせようとして反論するように見えたが、それは一瞬のことだった。ロキはそれから、まるで怖いものを見るかのように、同時に深い感動を顔に浮かべて自分の腹を見つめた。ソーは不思議に思って眉をひそめ、それから理解した。  
「こんなふうに動いたのは初めてだ」ロキは、ソーがたった今気づいたことをそのまま言葉にした。ロキは満足げな笑顔になって言った。「毎日強くなっている」  
　それからまもなくして二人は自室に引き上げた。ロキは疲労を訴え、その夜、隣に横たわったソーは、彼の体が冷え切っていることに気がついた。ソーはロキを後ろから胸に抱き寄せ、包み込むようにして温めた。ロキは抵抗しなかった。心のどこかで、何かがおかしいのではないか、と思わずにいられなかった。妊娠はロキの体に過剰な負担をかけているように見える。体温が上がったかと思えばこんなふうに冷え切ったり、痛みを訴えたかと思えばその次には激しい欲望を訴えてくる。あまり健康なことではないような気がした。ロキは昔から色白だったが、今や肌がほとんど透明に見えるほど青白く、両目は落ち窪んで周りが黒ずんでいる。妊娠とは本当にこういうものなのだろうか。これほどまで母体に負担を強いるものなのか。そう聞くのも怖くて、ソーはただロキの求めに応じていた。今、彼に出来ることはそれしかなかった。

\--

　トニーの言葉によれば、ロキはどこかの惑星のように丸い体になった。あと一ヶ月もすれば腹はますます大きくなり、自分の足さえ見えなくなるだろう。どういう心理なのか、体が丸くなればなるほど、アベンジャーズたちはロキに対してより慎重な態度をとるようになった。以前は警戒心から来る丁重さだったものが、次第に本物の気遣いに変わっていった。妊娠したことでロキは無防備になり、そのことを彼自身、もう覆い隠せなくなっていた。そうなることは最初から予想できていたし、知識としては知っていたが、ここまで強烈な変化が起こるとは思っていなかった。  
　ロキが頼っている魔力は、今は胎児と共有しているような状態だった。そして、その魔力を操作しているのは、主にロキではなく子供の方だった。  
　最近、生まれてくる赤ん坊の姿を思い描くことが多くなった ── 髪の色、瞳の色、体の大きさ。戦士として生まれつくだろうか、それとも魔法を好むだろうか。子供は両方の才能を受け継ぐはずだった。九つの世界で最強の力を誇る、真のプリンセスとなるだろう。  
　しかし今はまだ、真夜中に空腹でロキを目覚めさせる胎児だった。ロキは起き上がって呻き声をあげた。ソーの腕がまだ体に巻きついている。落ち着かない芋虫のような胎動を感じた。胎児はほとんど赤ん坊の姿まで成長しているらしく、その足が内臓を蹴る感覚までロキにははっきりとわかった。ロキはソーの腕から抜け出し、階下のキッチンに降りていって食べ物を探した。何か塩味のものが食べたかった。歩きながら、自然に両手が丸い腹に触れる。いつのまにか身についていた癖だった。  
「いい子だから、少しだけ大人しくしてくれ」ロキは囁き声で言って腹の丸みを手でそっと押さえた。手のひらから魔力が放たれ、暖かさを胎児へと伝えていく。食べ物を見つけるまで、それで何とか子供は静かにしてくれた。  
　ロキは一人きりの静けさを楽しみながら深夜の食事を始めた。今はソーが常に近くにいるので一人の時間を確保するのは難しかったし、さらに彼の地球人の友人たちがそこに加わり、孤独を楽しむなどまったくの不可能となっていた。ロキは咀嚼しながらため息をつき、胎児が満足しているのを感じてほっとした。残りの時間はそれほど長くないはずだ。最長でも二ヶ月というところだろう。二ヶ月後、自分のしたことすべてにそれだけの価値があったと思えるはずだった。  
　ロキは廊下からの入り口をちらりと見上げた。  
「あとどれくらいそうして私を見ているつもりだ？」  
　ナターシャが姿を現し、キッチンに入ってきた。  
「一人でいたそうだったから、遠慮していたの」と彼女は言った。  
「一人でいることなど不可能だ」ロキは笑い、腹をぎゅっとつかんだ。「ここにいるもう一人を忘れたのか？」  
　ナターシャは呆れたように首を振った。「誰も忘れてないわ、私が保証する」  
　アベンジャーズの中でも、彼女はもっともその感情を読み取るのが難しい存在だった。認めるのは悔しいが、そのことについてはロキも彼女に一目置いていた。  
　ロキは食べ終わるまで彼女が隣に座っても構わないと思うことにした。彼女も自分用にスナックを取ってきて、二人は沈黙の中でそれぞれの食べ物を食べた。二人とも食べ終えると、ナターシャは親切にもロキの皿を取り上げ、キッチンのシンクまで運んだ。  
「あなたは何故ここに来たの？」もう沈黙は終わりだとばかりに、ナターシャが口を切った。  
「食べ物を探しに」ロキは答えた。  
「そういう意味じゃない。わかるでしょう」  
「エージェント・ロマノフ。私は馬鹿じゃない」ロキは手足を伸ばして椅子の背にもたれかかった。「アスガルドの民にどう思われているかくらい知っている。帰還したとき、彼らが私を歓迎して迎えたと思うか？ 男性が子供を産むこと自体はアスガルドにも前例があるが、それがソーの子供だと彼らが知ったらどうなると思う？ ソーが反逆者の子供の父親になるなどと、ヨトゥンの子の父親になるなどと知られたら？ あの場所で私は異端者なんだ、エージェント・ロマノフ」  
　そう口に出してしまうと、自分の中の何かが解き放たれるのを感じて、ロキは腹をかばうように両腕で覆った。  
「だが、もう今は違う」とロキは続けた。　  
　ナターシャは問いかけるようにロキを見つめた。「それがあなたの策略なの？」  
　ロキは立ち上がった。すでに必要以上のことを彼女に告げてしまった。彼女は何でも知っているつもりかもしれないが、実際は何ひとつ理解していない。  
「策略などない」とロキは答えた。  
　ロキが廊下に向かうと、ナターシャは追ってこなかったが、探るような目で見つめるのは止めなかった。その鋭い視線をロキは背中にはっきりと感じた。廊下に続くドアを開けて立ち止まり、ドア枠にしっかりと手を置いて、ロキは言った。  
「自分に何の関係もないことをくよくよ考えるのはやめることだな。おやすみ、エージェント・ロマノフ」  
　その週が終わりに近くにつれ、ロキの体調は少しずつ落ち着かなくなっていった。ある晩の深夜過ぎ、ロキは激しい胎動で目を覚ました。胎児は数分ごとに位置を変え、手足をバタつかせて暴れていた。この週は毎晩のようにそんな調子だった。この時間帯が一番彼女が活発に動くときで、ロキは必ず目が覚めてしまった。胎動のあるあたりを円を描くように撫で、落ち着かせようとするが、動きは一向におさまらない。  
「なんて頑固な子だ」とロキは話しかけた。「まったく、父親そっくりだな」と続けて、その瞬間、何かがロキの胸の中でカチリと音を立てた。  
　背筋に電流が走ったようにベッドの上でまっすぐ体を起こし、動かしていた手を止める。こんなことに何故、今まで気づかなかったのだろう。頭ではわかっていたけれど、今やっとそれを体で実感して、その重みに押しつぶされそうになる。「父親そっくりだ」ロキは同じ言葉を繰り返した。数秒の沈黙のあと、ロキはすすり泣きだし、そのまま泣きやめなくなった。何故涙が出るのかわからない。泣き続けたい衝動が抑えられなかった。ロキはベッドを滑り降りると、隣接するバスルームに入り、タイルの床の上に座った。  
　ロキはそこで声を殺し、肩を震わせて泣いた。ソーの側にいたい、と思った。欲望のためではなく、ただ寄り添っていたかった。あらゆることが起きた二人の歴史、何千年にも渡る試練の果てに、ロキはついに彼を手に入れたのだ。ソーはどこにも行かない。ソーの一部が今、ロキの胎内にある。もうロキが忘れられることも、置いて行かれることもない。ついにやった、ここまでたどり着いたのだ。そう思うと強い感情に圧倒されて、息がつまりそうになった。泣きすぎて頭がぼんやりしてきて、顔中が涙で濡れていた。いつのまにか胎動がやみ、不思議なほど静かになっていたので、ロキは子供に話しかけた。  
「おまえのせいじゃないよ、おちびさん。心配するんじゃない」  
　腹に当てた手のひらに何かが触れるのを感じた。赤ん坊の手のような感触。ロキははっとして息をのんだ。  
「ロキ？」  
　顔をあげると、ソーがドアの入り口に立っていた。そのときまで、彼がそこにいたことにまったく気づいていなかった。ソーは体をかがめると、心配そうに目を見開いてロキの顔を覗き込んだ。  
「どうした？ 何があった、どうして泣いているんだ？」  
　言いたいことはたくさんあったのだが ──   
「子供が動いて眠れない」とロキは言い、ソーは彼を抱き寄せた。  
「お前は相当疲れてるんだな」とソーは言った。「かわいそうに」  
　ソーは不安定な体勢のまま、膝を曲げてロキを抱き締めた。ロキはしばらくそのまま、ソーに体を預けて抱かれていた。こんなときくらいは、無防備なままの自分でいたかった。やがてソーはロキの腰に片手を当て、ゆっくりと立たせた。しかしそのままベッドに戻ろうとはせず、立ったままロキを見つめた。  
「お前の負担を少しでも俺が引き受けられればいいのだが」  
　ロキはくだらない考えだというように笑った。ソーはあいかわらず感傷的だった。  
「あんたも妊娠してみればいい」とロキは言った。  
　ソーも笑い出した。「残念ながらそれだけはできないな。子供は・・・よく動くのか？」  
「一日中暴れているよ」とロキは答えた。  
　ロキはそう言いながら片手を一番突き出した部分にあてたが、胎児はすっかり大人しくなっていた。ソーはためらいなくその隣に自分の手を置いた。ソーはロキから聞いて胎動が始まったことを知っていたが、まだそれを自分の手で確かめたことはなかった。ロキが何度か静かな呼吸を繰り返すと、ソーは初めてそれを感じた ── 手のひらに伝わる、まるで心臓の鼓動のような、かすかな動き。ソーはぱっと目を見開いた。  
「今のは ── ？」  
「手だと思う」とロキは言った。  
　ソーはロキに素早く口づけた。ロキには抵抗する間もなかった。  
「もうこんなに力強く動くようになっていたんだな。知らなかった。本当に ── 」  
「時間がかかりすぎだ」ロキは言い、自分の腹をつついた。「もう、地球の退屈さに耐えきれなくなってきた」  
　ロキはベッドに戻ろうと歩き出し、その後ろにソーも続いた。  
「こればかりは急ごうにもどうしようもないんだ、ロキ」  
「いちいち当たり前の話をするな」ロキは不機嫌に答えた。「そんなことくらい言われなくてもわかってる」  
　ロキはベッドに潜り込むと、脇腹を下にして慎重に横たわった。胎動は落ち着き、胎児がやっと眠りについたように思えた。また起こしてしまうことだけは避けたかった。ソーはすぐ隣にいた。手を伸ばせば触れられる距離に寄り添い、しかし触れてこようとはしなかった。ロキは窓ごしに夜空を見上げ、そこに浮かぶ星と三日月を見つめた。アスガルドの星と月とはまったく違う ── この風景は間違っている、と感じずにいられない。ロキはもうこれ以上ここにいたくなかった。  
「父上はこの子を可愛がるに違いない」ソーが突然言った。  
「本当にそう思うか？」ロキは頭を持ち上げてソーを見た。「両腕を広げて私たちを迎え入れてくれると？」  
「父上は頑固でプライドが高い。おそらく今でも怒っているだろう。しかし馬鹿ではない。たった一人の孫娘を拒絶するはずがない」  
　ロキはもう一度星空を見上げた。ロキもまったく同じ可能性に賭けていた。

\--

　あと一ヶ月ほどで出産する。ある朝、ロキはソーにそう告げた。その口調があまりにも何気なかったので、ソーはもう少しで聞き逃すところだった。しかしその言葉の意味が理解できると、急激に興奮が高まってきた。ニューヨークの街は最近とくに大きな事件もなく、ロキの側を片時も離れたくないソーにとってそれは好都合だった。ソーは一日中ロキにつきまとって、近くに寄りすぎて追い払われたりしていた。しかしソーが娘に話しかけたいと言えば、それが毎日でも、ロキは受け入れてくれた。部屋に入るとロキは大抵ベッドに座り、何とか理解できるミッドガルドの本などを顔をしかめて読んでいる。ソーは彼の両脚の間に座り、ロキの腹に手を置いて、胎動を感じようとした。大抵の場合、五分ほどはそうしていられるのだが、それ以上続けようとするとロキに押しのけられた。  
「馬鹿、やめろ、そうやって触られると子供が膀胱を圧迫するんだ」  
　ソーはロキのこめかみに口づけて謝った。「でも子供には俺の声がわかるはずだ」  
　ロキは本を閉じ、他の本に重ねて脇に置いた。ソーは我慢できずに笑顔になってロキを見た。娘を腕に抱き、泣き出せばあやすことなどを想像し、思わずにやにやしてしまうのだった。いつか、二人が望めば、この子にきょうだいを作ってやることもできる。ソーの心はすでにそんな想像の世界まで飛んでいた。好きなだけ何人でも子供を作ればいい。息子も欲しい。そんな思いをはっきりと顔に出すソーの様子にロキも気づき、首を傾けてにやりと笑った。  
「また馬鹿なことを考えてるな、兄上？」  
「ああ」とソーは言い、ロキに口づけた。  
　積み重なった本をベッドから一気に払い落とし、ロキの上に覆いかぶさって、服を脱がしにかかる。ロキはその手にさっと自分の手を重ね、ソーを止めようとした。  
「いいだろう、ロキ」ソーはなおも体を近づけた。「最後にしてからだいぶ経った」  
「たったの一ヶ月前だ」ロキはソーの手首をつかみ、強く握った。その目に動揺が浮かんでいた。「ソー、またいつか・・・出産後に」  
　ソーが振りほどこうとしても、ロキは手首を離さなかった。承諾の言葉を待っている様子だが、ソーはまだ諦めきれなかった。  
「どうした？」ソーは聞いた。「前は拒絶しなかったじゃないか？ 以前よりもっと楽しんでいるように見えたが ── 」  
「私がそういう気分じゃないかもしれない、とは考えないのか？」  
　ソーは眉をひそめた。正直に言ってまったく考えていなかった。このところ、ロキはずっと「そういう気分」のように見えた。並んで廊下を歩くときにそっと身を寄せてきたり、シャワーから出たばかりのソーに抱きついてきたりもした。ロキの言葉はとても信じられなかった。  
「嘘をついてるな」とソーは言った。「隠しても俺にはわかるぞ」  
「私はどこかの惑星みたいにまん丸だって、あんたの友人アイアンマンが言っていた」ロキはふくれっ面になって、やっとソーの手を離し、乱暴に押しやった。「腹の皮膚が限界まで引っ張られてる。本当にそんなのが見たいか？」  
「ああ、見たい」ソーは間髪入れずに答えた。  
　ソーはうっかり忘れていたが、ロキは昔から自分の外見を異常に気にするのだった。彼はどんな状況でも常に見た目をきちんと整えていた。  
　ロキは、おかしいのは自分ではなく、ソーの方だと言いたげにじっと見つめてきた。そして一瞬ためらった後、シャツを頭から脱ぎ、腹部の素肌を晒した。最後にそこを見たのがいつだったか、ソーは覚えていなかった。ロキの言ったとおり、その部分の皮膚は限界まで引っ張られ、うっすらと青みがかった血管が何本も浮き出ていた。この皮膚の下に、二人の娘がいるのだ。美しいと思わずにいられるだろうか。ソーは身をかがめ、そこに開いた唇を押しつけた。ロキを見上げると、その瞳は欲望で潤んでいた。  
「服を脱げ」とロキが言い、ソーは慌ててその言葉に従った。  
　ロキはまるでソーを罰するかのようにその上に跨った。頭を後ろに投げだし、喉をのけぞらせて、腰をゆっくりと落とす。ソーは両手をロキの丸い腹に添え、包み込み、優しく撫で続けた。張り詰めた皮膚は特別に敏感らしく、そうするたびにロキは全身を激しく震わせた。  
「馬鹿」ロキは息を切らしながら言った。「あんたは本当に馬鹿だ」  
　行為の後、ロキは疲れ果てた様子だった。裸のままシーツの上に横たわり、すぐに眠ってしまった。ソーはその姿をしばらく見つめてから、毛布をかけてやった。ロキの隣にいったん横になったが、その瞬間恥ずかしいほどの大音量で空腹を知らせる音が響き、その日はまだ何も食事をしていないことに気がついた。  
　すっかり寝入っているロキを残し、ソーはキッチンに降りていった。ヴォルスタッグも嫉妬するに違いない特大サイズのサンドイッチを作り、カウチに座って、飲みこみそうな勢いで食べ始めた。正直なところ、故郷の食事が恋しかった。ロキには言ったことがないが、ソーは最近、アスガルドへの深い郷愁にかられていた。とくに両親に会えないのが辛かった。ミッドガルドに来ることは正しい選択だったと思うが、そろそろ帰るべき時が来ていた。一刻も早く、ロキとともに故郷で子供を育てたかった。娘の属さない、この地球ではなく。  
　そこにトニーが口笛を吹きながら入ってきて、ソーを認めて小さく頷いてみせた。大げさな仕草で左右を確認する。わざわざかがんでソーの脚の横に誰もいないことも確かめた。  
「ロキは眠っている」とソーは言った。  
　トニーは笑い、それでもソーのその言葉に安心した様子で、首の後ろを掻いた。  
「何故私がここまで警戒するか、君ならわかってくれるだろう」トニーはそう言うと両手をパチンと合わせ、ソーを指差した。「ところで！ 重要な日が迫ってるんだよな？ 準備はできてるか？」  
「ああ、待つだけの時間がたっぷりあったからな」とソーは答えた。  
　ロキがすぐ側にいるわけでもないのに、トニーは落ち着きなくキッチンを行ったり来たりし始めた。  
「アスガルドより地球の方が子供を育てやすいかどうかはわからないが、一応言っておくと、スティーブは子育てを手伝う気満々だぞ」  
　アスガルド人の子供の世話をするスティーブの姿を想像してソーは笑い、そのせいでサンドイッチを喉に詰まらせそうになった。  
「親切な申し出に感謝するが、その心配は要らない ── 子供が生まれ次第、ロキと俺はアスガルドに帰る」  
「本気か？ そんなすぐに？」  
「ああ、向こうでやらなければならないことが山積みだからな。出たときは突然で、多くのことを後に残してきてしまった。ちょうど俺の戴冠式の話も出ていたところだったんだ。今回のことで、父上が俺に王位を継承する考えを変えていないといいのだが。今頃怒っているだろうが、こうするしかなかったとわかってもらうしかない」  
　トニーは突然歩くのをやめ、くるっと体を回転させてソーを正面から見た。  
「待て。おい、ちょっと待てよ。王位を継承する直前だっただと？ ロキはそのことを知っていたのか？」  
　急に変わったトニーの口調が、ソーを警戒させた。ソーが知らない何かを知っていると言いたげな口調だった。ソーはサンドイッチを皿に戻し、脇に押しやった。  
「当然、ロキも知っていた。何故それを聞く？」  
　トニーはカウチに滑りこむようにしてソーの隣に座った。「ソー、冷静に考えてみろ。相手はロキだ、わかるか？ 君の最初の戴冠式に何が起こったかは聞いた」  
　ソーは喉の奥が締めつけられるような感覚を覚えた。まさか、トニーが言おうとしているのは・・・  
「何が言いたい？」  
「都合が良すぎる、と言いたいんだ。王位継承が決まり、突然ロキが妊娠した？ これが計画じゃなかったなどとはとても思えないぞ」  
　ソーは勢いよく立ち上がり、衝撃でコーヒーテーブルが倒れ、その下でサンドイッチがぐにゃりとつぶれた。トニーは飛びのいて、被害に巻き込まれまいとしてカウチから慌てて離れようとした。しかし一秒ほど遅かった。ソーが彼のシャツの襟をつかみ、一部を破きながら、乱暴に引き寄せていた。トニーは喉から絞り出すような声をあげ、倒れないようにソーの両手首をつかんだ。  
「俺の子供を、安っぽい画策の道具扱いするのか？」  
「いや、違う ── うわ、すごい握力だな ──私が言いたいのは・・・」  
「少しでもそんなことを仄めかすのは、俺の子への侮辱だ！」  
　ソーはトニーを空中に引き上げ、トニーは足をばたつかせてなんとか床につけようとした。トニーが口にしたことを、ソーは考えたくもなかった。考えるまいとした。そんな馬鹿げたことがあるはずがない。ロキがわざわざ妊娠してまでそんなことを？ ソーの即位をふたたび阻止するために？ 何故？  
「ロキが君に100％正直だったことなんてあるか？」トニーは掠れた声で言った。「ソー、君を侮辱するつもりはない。現実に起こっていることに目を向けて欲しいだけだ。君はロキを愛するあまり見えなくなってるんだ！ 少し考えてみろ、本当にロキが何も手を回していないと思うか？ 考えろ！」  
　ソーはトニーを離した。トニーはカウチにどさりと落ち、そのまま床に転がって首をさすった。認めたくはなかったが、トニーの言うことには一理あった。確かに、ロキが完全に正直だったことなどない。ロキは常に何かを策略しているし、ただ面白いというだけの理由で他人を陥れようとする。それはロキの生まれ持った性分だった。しかし、今回だけはそんな目で見たくなかった。そんなことがあって欲しくなかった。  
　トニーはソーが差し出した手を無視して、床から立ち上がった。指先で襟元を整えようとしたが、そこの生地はすでに引き伸ばされ、台無しになっていた。ソーはただそこに立ち尽くし、かっとなってしまったことを恥じ入るしかなかった。  
「悪かった」とトニーが言った。  
「いや」ソーは答えた。「俺こそ、乱暴なことをして済まなかった」  
　ソーはコーヒーテーブルを元に戻したが、床に落ちた皿は拾わなかった。ソーがこれからどこに向かうのかを察して、トニーは黙って頷いてみせた。その目にはソーへの同情が溢れていた。ソーは一度だけ彼に頷き返し、キッチンの外に出た。  
　部屋に入ると、ロキは起きていて、服も着ていた。もしロキが妊娠していなかったら、ソーは彼を見た瞬間、壁に叩きつけていただろう。怒りと絶望があまりにも激しく胸中に渦巻き、ぶつけたい言葉が多すぎて結局何ひとつ口にできないまま、ソーはただロキを睨みつけた。まるでそうすることで、ロキの正直な言葉を引き出すことができるかのように。ロキは強い視線を受けて身じろぎし、何か言おうとして口を開いた。ソーがぶつける言葉を思いついたのはそのときだった。  
「俺を愚かだと言ったな。その通りだった、俺は馬鹿だ」  
「ソー・・・」  
「父上が一年以内に俺を即位させると、お前は知っていた。そのことを知ったお前は俺のところに来た・・・俺の寝台に。これだけ長いことずっと一緒にいて、その時初めて。何故だ？」  
　ロキは無言だった。ぞっとするほどの静けさの中、ただそこに立っている。そのことが余計に深くソーを傷つけた。トニーが正しかった。ロキへの愛情に目がくらんで、彼の裏切りが見えていなかった。結局、昔から何ひとつ変わっていない。ソーはロキの頭のすぐ横の壁を殴りつけた。拳は軽々と壁を突き抜けたが、ロキはぴくりともしなかった。  
「何もかも、お前の策略だったのか？ 最初から全部 ── 」ソーは空いた方の手をロキの腹に当てた。「これは、即位式を邪魔するための手段に過ぎなかったのか？ 俺たちはもう、こんな争いはやめたんじゃなかったのか？ ロキ！ 答えろ！」  
　止まっていた時間が動き出したように、ロキはその言葉に反応した。ソーの肩に手を置いて押しのけながら、怒りに燃える目で睨みつけてくる。顎を噛み締め、まるで本能に従う野生動物のように腹部を両手で守った。  
「本当にそんなふうに思っているのか？ あんたの王位継承を食い止めようとして私が妊娠したと？」  
「わからない、だがこれだけは答えろ。妊娠は本当に偶然だったのか、それともお前が計画したのか？」  
「何と答えれば気が済む？」  
「俺の気が済む答えはいらない、真実を答えろ」  
　真実を言うことくらい、ロキにもできるはずだ。ソーに対してロキが責任を負うことがただ一つあるとすれば、今この瞬間、嘘をつかないということだ。最初から心のどこかで疑う気持ちはあった。ソーはロキをよく知っている。愛する弟の欠点はあえて見ないようにしていたけれど、ロキの能力の高さはよくわかっていた。しかしこんなことを・・・故意に子供を身籠もるなど・・・いくらロキでも、さすがにそこまではしないだろうと思っていた。しかし今目の前で起こっていることから判断するに、どうやらソーの考えは甘かったようだ。  
「確かに私はあの夜、妊娠するという目的を持ってあんたの部屋に行った」ロキは言った。  
　予期していた答えだったが、それでもソーの心は決定的に打ち砕かれた。ソーは足元のカーペットをじっと見下ろした。今は深く傷つき過ぎて、弟を直視できなかった。  
「ここまで二人で乗り越えてきて、未だに俺を恨んでいるのか？」目尻に熱い涙が滲むのを感じる。「何故、俺をそこまで憎むんだ・・・」  
「憎んでなどいない」ロキは言った。「そんなこともわからないほど馬鹿なのか、ソー？」  
　ソーは顔を上げた。「わからないって、何をだ？」  
「アスガルドの者たちの目に、私はどう映る？」ロキは壁から離れ、ソーに向かって一歩を踏み出した。「反逆者、追放者・・・犯罪者。皆、私を軽蔑している。私がアスガルドに居てもいいと思っているのは、あんただけだ。あんたがアスガルドの王になれば、私の立場は何になる？」  
「お前は・・・お前は俺とともに国を治める。俺の補佐官として」  
　ロキは馬鹿にしたようにふっと息を吐いた。弟が笑いをこらえていることにソーは気づいた。ソーが決定的な事実を見逃していると言いたげに。ロキは獲物を追いつめる獣のように目を光らせ、ゆっくりとソーの周りを歩いた。  
「立派な台詞だな、兄上。ともに国を治める？ そして、あんたが結婚したらどうなる？ 次の王位継承者が生まれたら？ あんたの隣で国を治めるのにふさわしいのはどんな女だろうな？ 私は用無しになるのか？」  
「ロキ」ソーは遮った。「自分が何を言っているか、わかってるのか」  
「私は冷静に話している！ 何もわかっていないのはあんたの方だ」ロキは、ソーが見たこともないような激しさで言い返した。「私がまたあんたの影の中に大人しく戻るとでも思っていたのか？ またあんたに忘れられて平気でいるとでも？」  
「忘れる？」その言葉を、ソーは何度も頭の中で反復しなければならなかった。ロキがそんなことを恐れていたとは、俄かには信じ難い。そこまで自分の価値を低く見積もっていたとは。ソーがロキを忘れる？ ── 忘れられるはずがない、それが単純な答えだ。「弟よ、お前は一体何をしたんだ」  
「やるべきことをやっただけだ。私の地位を確実なものにするために。必ず妊娠できるように仕組んだ」  
　ロキはソーの腕をつかんでいた。その手には強い力が込められていたが、同時にかすかに震えていた。ロキは本気でそう信じていたのだ。ソーがいつかロキを忘れると、遠くに追いやる日が来ると、本気で思っていた。そのことに気づいて、ソーは驚きのあまりめまいを感じた。ロキは思いつめた目をしている。そして、ロキが言った最後の言葉が弾丸のようにソーの頭に飛び込んできた。  
「必ず妊娠できるようにとは、どういう意味だ？」ロキをじっと見下ろす。「具体的に何をしたんだ？」  
　ロキは慎重に言い繕う努力を放棄したようだった。巧妙な嘘を仕立てることもやめて、淡々と言った。  
「私をよく見ろ。アスガルド人ではない、だが完全に氷の巨人でもない。ヨトゥンなら問題なく妊娠できるが、私は体の小さな出来損ないとして生まれたから、本当の意味ではヨトゥンでさえないんだ。そんな簡単にはいかない」  
　ロキは片手を上げてみせた。肌がほとんど透明に見えるほど青みがかり、正常な状態には見えない。ロキの説明を聞いてソーはやっと理解した。妊娠する能力はあるかもしれないが、無事に臨月まで妊娠を継続して出産することは、ロキの体では不可能に近かったのだ。  
「魔術を使ったんだな。胎児を生き延びさせるために、お前自身の魔力を・・・それでお前の体にはそんな負担が ── 」  
「それくらいの犠牲をはらう価値はある」  
　ソーの怒りが何十倍にも増して戻ってきた。「価値はあるだと？ ロキ、気が違ったのか。命を危険に晒してまで、こんなことをして。そんな必要はなかったのに、こんなことを・・・。俺がお前を忘れるなどと、本気でずっと思っていたのか？ お前を忘れるなど・・・こんなに愛しているのに」  
　ロキは首を横に振った。「ああ、今はそう言うだろうが ──」  
「ずっと愛していた、その気持ちは一度も変わっていない！ お前は俺を無理やり愛するように仕向けたとでも思っているのか？ そんなことをしなくても、俺は最初から愛していたんだ、お前に強いられたわけじゃない！」  
　ソーはロキを引き寄せようとしたが、その手を彼はすり抜けた。突然、嫌な予感に襲われた。ロキの顔は青ざめ、呆然としている。本当にわかっていなかったらしい。ソーがいつか離れていくと、忘れられてしまうと、本気で恐れていた。そしてソーを引き止めるために、こんな危険な賭けに出た。ロキは今にも走って逃げ出しそうに見え、ソーはそのことが何よりも怖かった。そんなことをさせてはいけない。出産が目の前に迫っている、こんなときに。ここから逃げ出して、ロキがどこに行けるというのか。他の世界との境界線を越えて移動できるような体の状態ではない。激しい動揺に襲われ、ソーはロキに駆け寄り、腕に捕えようとした。  
　ロキの方が一瞬早かった。瞬きひとつできないほどの素早さで、ロキは消えた。煙も光もなく、魔力を放った痕跡さえない。ただ目の前からいなくなってしまった。ソーは両手を前に伸ばしたまま、ロキがいるはずだった空間を呆然と見つめた。

\--

　24時間が過ぎ、ロキの姿はどこにも見えなかった。ソーはナターシャと並んでタワーのルーフトップに座っていた。日が昇り始めたばかりの地平線に目を凝らす。ナターシャはソーの肩に腕を置いた。肩幅が広すぎてしっかり抱くというわけにいかなかったが、それでもわずかに心が慰められた。  
「大丈夫、きっと見つかるわよ」とナターシャは言った。「そんな遠くまでは行けないはず」  
「ロキが本気で隠れると、そう簡単には見つけられないんだ」  
　ソーはナターシャに笑いかけようとしたが、うまく笑顔が作れなかった。こうしている間にも、ロキはどんな遠くに行ってしまうかわからない、何をしでかすかわからない。それなのに、ソーにはどうすることもできない。ナターシャはソーの肩をぎゅっとつかんだ。  
「こんなことになるなんて、あなただって予測できなかった ── 」  
「いや、予測すべきだった」ソーは言った。  
　ソーはルーフトップに落ちていた小石を拾い、地平線に向かって投げた。姿を現しつつある太陽に、小石がゆっくりと飲み込まれていく。トニーとブルースが手分けしてロキを探してくれていた。無駄な努力に違いないが、その行為には感謝していた。もし彼らがロキを見つけてくれたら・・・見つかったらすぐに、ロキともう一度きちんと話し合いたかった。  
「昔の俺は無知で傲慢だった。自分勝手で、ロキはいつもその犠牲になっていた。仲間たちの前でロキを馬鹿にしたり、言うことが気に入らなければ無理やり黙らせたりした。弟なのだから、守ってやるべきだったのに・・・それどころか、追いつめて無謀な行為に走らせてしまった」  
　ナターシャはソーの手をとって強く握った。「ソー、そんなこと・・・自分のせいにしすぎよ。そんな考え方はやめなさい」  
「俺にはそう考えるしかないんだ」  
　いつか ── ずっと後のことになるかもしれないが ── ロキが無事出産して、子供の安全も確保できたら、ソーはもう一度ロキを叱り飛ばすつもりだった。ソーに忘れられるなどと、一度でも考えたことを。ソーにしてみれば、ロキのいない人生など考えられない、想像もできない。今はただ、もう一度彼を抱き締めたかった。あの皮肉な口調で話す声が聞きたかった。ロキのプライドの高さは、ときに彼を危険な状態に追い込む。すぐに帰ってこないとなれば、二度と会えない可能性が高くなる。ソーは恐怖に襲われた。もしかしたら、我が子に永遠に会えないかもしれない。  
　ルーフに面したドアが開き、ソーとナターシャは同時に振り向いた。ブルースとクリントが姿を現わした。  
「マンハッタン中のカメラを使って捜索している」とブルースが言った。「クリントまで、スティーブと一緒にロキを探すと申し出ている」  
「君のためだ、ソー。あいつのためじゃない」クリントはソーに向かって言った。  
「ありがとう、友よ」  
　ブルースはソーの隣にしゃがみこんだ。片手に眼鏡を握っている。「確か、ロキは魔法を使って妊娠を継続させていると言っていたよね。それが本当なら、出産には手助けが必要だ。一人で産めるとは思えない。ロキは必ず帰ってくるよ」  
「でも、もしかしたら・・・」ナターシャは途中で口ごもり、ちらりとクリントを見た。  
「あいつくらい頭がおかしければそれくらいやりかねないって？ そうじゃないことを祈ろう。ソーのために」  
　ソーは頷き、街を見渡した。ロキは赤ん坊を危険に晒すようなことはしないだろう。そう信じたかった。しかし、今となっては何を信じていいかもわからない。ロキの行動はいつだって予想がつかなかった。今回も例外ではない。フリッガに相談したいと切実に思ったが、それすらも今はかなわない。とにかく、ここは辛抱強く待つしかなかった。  
　しかし一週間もすると、ソーの忍耐は爆発寸前の不安に変わった。クリントとスティーブは約束通り街中を歩いて捜索したが、ロキは見つからなかった。二度目の捜索にはソー自身も参加したが何の成果もなく、まるで最初からロキはここに居なかったかのようだった。食べ物が喉を通らず、夜は一睡も出来ず、ソーはルーフトップから空に向かってロキの名を叫んだ。帰って来い、と声を限りに叫んでも答えはない。さらに辛いのは、自分では遠くまで探しに行けないことだった。ソーがいないときにロキが戻って来たらどうなるか。ソーがいないタワーで、ロキがアベンジャーズとともに暮らせるとは思えない。ロキが戻ってくるときは必ずここにいて出迎えてやりたかった。  
　眠ろうとしても、不安な心がそうさせてくれなかった。何か物音がするたびに、ロキが帰ってきたのではないかと思って耳をそばだてた。ロキがドアの敷居をまたいで、カーペットを踏む音が聞こえる気がした。体重が増えてもロキの足音はあいかわらず静かだったが、ソーは弟のたてる物音ならどんなに微妙なものでも聞き分ける自信があった。しかしその音は決して聞こえてこなかった。それでも、ソーは毎晩、ロキがいつでも滑り込んで来られるように、彼の分のスペースを空けてベッドの端に横たわった。  
「弟よ」ソーは枕に囁きかけた。「どこに行ってしまったんだ？」

\--

　ロキが見つからないまま、二週間が過ぎた。ブルースとトニーは最新技術を駆使して捜索を続けていたが、なんの手がかりも見えなかった。ソーは弟の姿を求めて地平線を見つめる以外に、ほとんど何もできずにいた。ここまで来たらタワーを離れて、自分で捜索に乗り出した方がいいのかもしれなかったが、そんなことをしても無駄だとわかってもいた。身を隠すことにかけて、ロキほど巧みな者はいない。  
　やがてクリントがソーを部屋からひっぱりだし、ビールを飲もうと誘った。  
「あんたのそんな顔は見たくない」とクリントは言った。「こっちまで落ち込んでくる」  
　二人はビリヤードをして時間を過ごした。正確には、クリントがビリヤードをして、ソーはそれを横から眺めた。ソーにはビリヤードのルールがよく理解できず、細いキューを握ろうとしても、手のひらが大きすぎてうまく収まらなかった。仕方なく、手に持ったビールをゆっくりと飲んだ。  
「こんなことになって気の毒に思うよ」ビリヤードの球が半分ほどポケットに入った頃、クリントは言った。「ロキのことは気に入らないが、ちょっと可哀相だとは思う。あんたに対してだけどな」  
　ソーは顔を上げた。ビリヤード台の緑色のフェルトをぼんやりと見ながら考え事をしていて、手元のビールの存在も忘れていたところだった。  
「何故気の毒に思う？」  
「ロキがここまでなんとかやってきたことを考えるとな、何て言うか」クリントは肩をすくめてから、球を右端のポケットに入れようと狙いを定めた。球は弾かれ、ポケットを逸れた。「くそっ。とにかく、困ったことになったな」  
　クリントはふたたび球を突き、今回は成功した。台にはもうひとつ球が残っていたが、クリントはそれを無視して、床に垂直に立てたキューに寄りかかり、答えを待つようにソーを見た。  
「確かに今の状況は良くない」ソーは言い、ビールを一口煽った。「だが、俺は必ずロキを見つけてここに連れ戻す。ロキと子供に必ず再会できるはずだ」  
「これだけのことをされた後で？ あいつを許すのか ── 」  
「俺がそれ以外の選択をすると思うか？ クリント・バートン、もしお前が俺の立場だったら、同じことをするだろう？」  
「わからない」クリントは答えた。「ああ、くそ、するかもしれないな」  
「今はとにかくロキにもう一度会いたい」ソーは手元のビールを見下ろした。ほとんど空になっている。「もう一本もらってもいいか？」  
　クリントは笑い、クーラーに手を伸ばしてビールの缶を投げてよこした。「何本でも好きなだけ飲めよ、大男」

\--

　その夜、午前二時を七分過ぎたとき、ロキは帰ってきた。ソーは胸騒ぎとともに目覚め、その数秒後にロキが部屋の入り口に姿を現わした。どこから空間移動して来たのか、床に両手両足をつき、頭を深く垂れた状態だった。そして脇腹を下にして崩折れ、そのまま動かなくなった。  
「ロキ」ソーは叫んでベッドから飛び出した。  
　ロキが死んだという、身の毛もよだつような恐怖がソーを襲った。そう思ってしまうほど、ロキの体は硬直していた。全身の血が引くような数秒間の後、ロキは突然激しく身をよじり始めた。空気を求めて喘ぎ、仰向けになると、腹を引き裂こうとするように両手で掻きむしった。近くで見ると、シャツ越しでもロキの腹の表面が動くのがわかった ── まるで、赤ん坊が腹を蹴破って出てこようとしているように。ロキの陣痛が始まっている、とソーはやっと気づき、パニックの波が押し寄せるのを感じた。  
　しかし出産にはまだ早すぎるような気がした。もっと先ではなかったのか？ ロキが帰って来たという喜びに浸る余裕さえない。ロキに陣痛が来ている、そしてどう見ても順調な経過とは思えない。  
「ジャービス」ソーは天井に呼びかけた。「聞こえるか？」  
「ドクター・バナーに連絡しています」ジャービスが答えた。  
　ソーはロキの肩をつかんで部屋の中央に運んだ。  
「ロキ、俺だ、わかるか？」手の甲を撫でながら話しかける。  
　次の瞬間、ロキは悲鳴をあげた。ぞっとするほどの、断末魔の悲鳴。その響きはソーの耳を刺し、同時に胸を痛ませた。ロキがこんな苦しげな悲鳴をあげるのを見たことがなかった。どれほどの激痛を経験しているのか、想像することすら出来ない。ソーは必死でロキの手を握った。  
「生まれる」ロキは絞り出すような声で言った。「ソー、赤ん坊が生まれる。取り出してくれ」  
　ソーは動揺を悟らせないように頷いた。ロキの全身が汗ばんでいる。肌は死人のように青白い。明らかに危険な状態だった。廊下を駆けてくる足音が聞こえて、ソーは顔を上げた。ブルース、そのすぐ後ろに続いてナターシャ。ナターシャは慎重に距離を置いたが、ブルースはためらわずに早足で近づいてきた。ソーの隣でしゃがみこむ。  
「陣痛だな」緊張した面持ちでブルースは言った。「よし、まずは ── ロキ、いつ始まった？」  
　ロキは歯ぎしりの音が聞こえそうなほどきつく顎を噛み締めていたが、それでもなんとか口を開いた。「一時間前」  
「下に連れて行こう」ブルースが言った。「三人いれば運べる」  
　ブルースはロキの足元に回って持ち上げる準備を始めたが、ロキの激しい抵抗にあってよろめきながら離れた。  
「そんな時間はない！」ロキはどもりながら必死で叫んだ。「ソー、切って取り出せ。切れ！」  
　ロキはソーの手をふりほどき、シャツをつかんで引きちぎり始めた。ソーが最初に考えたことは間違っていなかった ── 赤ん坊は、本当にロキの体を下から押し上げ、外に這い出ようとして暴れているのだ。そして出口が見つからずにもがいている。外から手をかけて解放してやらなければ、もうすぐロキの体を引き裂いて出てこようとするだろう。ソーは震えだした。取り出さなければ、赤ん坊はロキを殺す。やらなければならない。  
「なんてこと・・・」ナターシャの声が背後から聞こえる。「ソー・・・」  
「ナイフを貸してくれ」ソーは言った。  
　ブルースは額ににじむ汗をぬぐった。「それは危険過ぎる」  
「ナイフだ」ソーは片手を突き出した。「頼む」  
　ナターシャはソーに近づくと、ブーツからナイフを一本引き抜き、差し出された手のひらの上に置いた。ロキがふたたび、喉を裂かんばかりの激しい悲鳴をあげた。ナターシャがソーの肩に触れる。  
「本当に、下に連れて行かなくていいの？」  
「ああ」ソーは首を横に振った。「ロキの体が持たない」  
　ソーはロキの腹の一番高い位置で手を止めた。ナイフの刃先が肌に触れている。ナターシャが後ずさり、それにブルースが続いた。ソーの手元は安定していたが、恐怖からは逃れられなかった。ロキに壮絶な苦痛を与えることになる。もしかしたら腹の中の子供にも。  
「やれ」ロキは張り詰めた声で言った。「このままでは引き裂かれる。早く」  
　ソーはそれ以上考えず、一気に深く切り込んだ。温かい血が吹き出し、四方に流れ始めた。きつく閉じたロキの目尻から涙があふれ、両手の爪がカーペットに食い込んだ。ソーは一度深呼吸すると、切り開いた場所に手を差し入れた。その勢いで傷口が広がり、内部の透明な膜のようなものが見えた。それは簡単に破れて、ソーはその中の赤ん坊の存在を手に感じることができた。片手でしっかりと赤ん坊をつかむ。もう片手でまだ握っていたナイフを使い、臍の緒を切った。そして、子供を取り出した ── 血と体液に覆われたその体を、構わずに胸元に抱き寄せる。  
　なんて美しい。ソーの頭に浮かんだのはそれだけだった。小さな赤ん坊は、取り出された直後に産声をあげた。我が子をそっと胸に抱え、ソーはナターシャとブルースを見上げた。二人は口を開けたままソーを見つめていた。  
「タオルを」ソーの言葉にナターシャが飛び上がってバスルームに走っていった。  
　我が子から目が離せなかった。目を閉じていて瞳の色は見えないが、頭は綿毛のような金色の頭髪で覆われている。すでに力の強い子供であることが、抱いた腕に伝わってきた。我が子、二人の子供。ソーとロキの子。ソーは弟を見下ろした。ロキの体はやっと緊張を解き、ふたたびピクリともしなくなって、カーペットの上に横たわっていた。  
　ナターシャがタオルを持って戻り、ソーはそのうちの一枚でそっと赤ん坊を包んだ。傷つけないように細心の注意をはらって、その肌から血を拭いとる。湧き上がる喜びを抑えられず、ソーは微笑んだ ── 娘が今、腕の中にいる。  
　ロキが震える両腕を差し伸べた。「子供を・・・娘を抱かせてくれ」  
　ソーはその言葉に従って、ロキの体を支えた。膝に彼の頭を乗せ、娘を手渡す。ロキは赤ん坊を胸元にしっかり引き寄せると、目を閉じて、ソーには聞き取れない言葉を低く囁きかけた。すると赤ん坊はすぐに泣き止んだ。安らかな表情でロキに抱かれて大人しくなる。いっとき、静かで平和な空気が流れた。そこでソーはふとロキの額に手を当てた。冷たい。汗ばんでいるのにひんやりとしている。下を見ると、血が流れ続けていることに気づいた。下腹部は切り開かれた状態のまま、傷をむき出しにしている。  
「ロキ、傷口を閉じろ」  
　ロキは弱々しく首を振った。  
「できない」  
　ソーの心拍数が一気に上がった。「どういう意味だ、ロキ ── 」  
「できないんだ」ロキはうっすらと目を開いた。「もう魔力が残っていない」  
　ソーは片手でロキを抱き、もう片手で傷口を覆おうとした。流れ続ける温かい血が手の甲まで溢れてくる。多すぎる。危険な出血量だった。ふたたびパニックに襲われ、ソーはブルースを見上げた。  
「血を止められるか？」  
　ブルースは床に膝をつき、ソーの手に自分の手を重ねて圧力をかけた。ロキの呼吸が少しずつ浅くなり、目がゆっくりと閉じられる。赤ん坊がまた泣き出した。こんなことがあってはならない。こんなことは許せない。ロキは子供を無事産むために魔力を使い果たしてしまった。そして今、娘を腕に抱いたまま、床に倒れて血を流し続けている。  
「下に連れて行こう、さあ」ブルースは少し前にしたのと同じように、ロキの足元にかがんで足首をつかみ、持ち上げた。今度はロキに抵抗する力は残っていなかった。何の反応もせず、されるままになっている。「この失血量は危険だ」  
　その後のことは、意識に霧がかかったようにぼんやりしていた。我が子を片時も手放すまいとして胸に抱き続けていたことは覚えている。ナターシャとブルースがロキを階下に運び、その移動の軌跡を示すように血の痕跡が残った。ソーはただその姿を見守るしかなかった。恐怖に襲われ、泣きわめく赤ん坊を胸に抱きながら。  
「済まない・・・」診察台に乗せられながら、ロキは言った。  
　そのまま、目を開かなかった。

\--

　逃げたのは、臆病者だからだ。ロキはそのことを認める。誰にも言わないけれども。逃げたのは愚かだったからだ。けれどあのときのソーの顔、怒り、裏切り、ロキはその何もかもに耐えられなかった。その場から逃げ出し、身を隠した。最初はほんの数日のつもりだった。ロキの方が正しいとソーが考え直すまで、時間を与えようとしただけだ。しかし結果はまったく違うものになってしまった。彼の人生に起こった他の多くの出来事と同様に、ロキはすべてを台無しにした。  
　最初に妊娠を確信したとき、それからごく初期の間、それは単に最終的な目的を達成するための手段にすぎなかった。赤ん坊も何もかも ── ソーを手放さずにいるための手段。一番大切なのは自分自身だった。身を隠していた間に、ロキは気がついた。そんなことにはもう何の意味もないのだと。何が起ころうと、ソーはロキのもので、彼を愛する気持ちは止められなかった。そして何よりも、ロキは我が子を愛さずにいられなかった。憎むことができればどんなに良いかと思った。しかし現実には、子供のために数々の苦痛に耐え、身を削るように魔力を分け与えて、その生命を維持していた。いざ出産を目の前にすると、ソーと変わらないほど自分にも何もわからず、どれほどの危険を冒してしまったかを今更のように知った。少し時間が必要だった。  
　今なら、時間はたっぷりある。  
　首筋が濡れる感触で目が覚めた。もう何年も眠っていたような気がした。まぶたが重く、口の中が乾いて嫌な味がした。肌に触れている何かが動き、濡れたものがどこから来ていたのかロキはやっと気がついた。それは涎だった。ロキの胸の上で体を丸めて眠っている、娘の口から流れる涎。毛布に包まれた我が子を、ロキはじっと見つめた。  
　これほどまでに完璧なものが存在することを、ロキはそれまで知らなかった。娘の肌はまだほんのりと赤みを帯び、目はしっかり閉じられている。髪の色はブロンドで、まるで綿菓子のようにふんわりと頭を覆っていた。なんて小さいんだろう ── 指先で赤ん坊の手にそっと触れながら、ロキは思った。体のどの部分も信じられないくらい繊細に見える。けれど彼女が本当はとても強いことをロキは知っていた。体の外に出ても、ロキの一部はまだ彼女とつながっているように思えた。このことはきっと永遠に変わらないのだろう。ロキは重たい手足を無理に動かそうとしたが、すると途端に下腹部から鋭い痛みが全身に広がった。何かが引きつっているような感じがある。ロキは痛みに声をあげ、シーツをめくってシャツの下をのぞいてみた。腹部の傷が縫い合わされ、糸の縫い目が規則正しく一列に並んでいた。  
　出産の記憶は途切れ途切れだった。断片的なイメージだけが蘇ってくる ── 大量の血、激痛、取り乱したソーの顔。  
　赤ん坊がふたたび身動きした。新生児独特の声を小さな口から漏らし、手足を動かす。ロキは夢中でその姿を見つめた。そのとき、赤ん坊が目を開いた。はっとするほど透き通った緑色。ロキと同じ瞳。ロキは大きく息を吸い込んだ。子供の存在はこの上なく自然なものに感じられた。そんなふうに感じるとは想像もしていなかった。何か声をかけようとして口を開けたが、言葉が出てこない。赤ん坊はロキを見て笑った。  
　ロキは微笑み返した。  
　ドアが開き、ソーが入ってきた。心配そうな顔つきで部屋に足を踏み入れ、ロキを見た途端に表情がぱっと明るくなった。  
「ロキ！ 目が覚めたんだな」  
　ソーはベッドの端に腰掛け、二人の子に手を伸ばした。ロキは本能的に我が子を触らせまいとする衝動にかられたが、それを抑えて、ソーが小さな頭を撫でるのを見た。赤ん坊は嬉しそうに手足を動かした。  
　ロキは普段の数倍の時間をかけ、腹部の縫合を引き抜いたりしないように細心の注意を払いながら上体を起こした。まだぐったり疲れていて、自分を癒すための力が戻っていない。ソーは最初に声をかけたきり無言で、それが何と言っていいのかわからないせいであることに気づき、ロキは先に話しかけることにした。  
「私はどれくらい気を失っていたんだ？」  
「丸一日」ソーはロキの目を覗き込んだ。「気分はどうだ？」  
「もう大丈夫だ」ロキは答えて胸に赤ん坊を抱き寄せた。  
　ソーはロキと並んでベッドの上に座ると、ロキの肩を抱いて一緒に娘を見つめた。彼女の目はふたたび閉じられていた。眠り始めたらしい。  
「名前はどうする？」ソーが聞いた。  
　ロキは赤ん坊の眉をそっと撫でた。「ヴァルディス。名前はヴァルディスだ」  
　ソーはさっと顔をあげてロキを見た。思いきり眉をしかめている。ソーの反応は予想通りだったが、変えるつもりはなかった。この名しかないとロキははっきりと感じたのだ。与える前から、それは彼女のものだった。  
「ロキ、名付けはふざけてするものじゃないぞ」  
「ふざけてなどいない。この名前はこの子のものだ。この子が自分のものだと主張したんだ」  
　ヴァルディスは腕の中でおとなしくしていたが、ソーに求められてロキは彼女を手渡した。ソーは片手で赤ん坊を抱いた。ソーが抱くとさらに小さく見える。我が子を見つめるソーの表情を見て、ロキは自分もそんな顔をしているのだろうと想像できた ── その完璧な姿に心を奪われて、幸せそうに目を輝かせた顔。ソーが浮かべる微笑みには見覚えがあった。ときどきロキに向けるものと同じだった。  
「ヴァルディス」響きを試すようにソーは囁いた。「そう悪くないかもしれないな」  
　ロキは笑い、そのせいで痛みが走って泣きそうな声をあげた。何か食べなければならなかった。そうしないと本格的に傷を癒す力が戻らない。体に魔力が戻ってきているのは感じたが、まだ心もとなかった。本来の強さには到達していない。人間の医療は時間がかかりすぎ、ロキにとっては粗雑なものに感じられた。  
「何か食べなければ」とロキは言い、立ち上がった。途端に視界がぐるぐると回りだし、膝が崩れて、気づくと床に倒れていた。傷を縫合した糸が引っ張られて鋭い痛みが走り、ロキは叫び声をあげて傷口に手を当てた。血が滲み出している。ロキの名前を呼ぶソーの声が聞こえ、それはどこか遠くから聞こえるようにくぐもっていたが、抱き上げられてベッドに戻される感覚ははっきりとわかった。笑ってしまうほど激しく息切れしていて、くらくらとめまいまでしてきた。こんなに弱ってしまったのはいつ以来だったか、思い出すこともできなかった。  
「お前はまだ回復してない」とソーは言った。「もっと休め」  
「休みたくない。もうここを出たい」  
　ロキの手は丸く突き出した腹に触れようとして動いた。もうそれが存在しないことに気づいたとき、ロキは寂しさに胸が締め付けられた。  
「子供を抱きたい」とロキは言い、ソーは何も言わずヴァルディスをロキの腕に返した。  
　このまま我が子を二度と手放したくないという、強い衝動に襲われた。長いこと体の中にいたのだから、片時も離れずにいるのは当然な気がした。もともとはロキの体の一部だった子供。そしてロキの一部を持ったまま生まれてきた子供。なぜこれほど寂しいと感じるのかわからないのだが、その感情は不思議なほどの強さでロキの中に存在した。ヴァルディスが腕に戻ってきて初めて気持ちが落ち着き、ロキは大きく息をついた。ソーはロキの額に触れ、熱がないことに安心したらしく、そのままベッドから降りた。  
「何か食べ物を持ってきてやる。頼むから動かないでくれ、ロキ」  
「動きたいと思えば動く」と言い返しながらも、ロキは大人しく目を閉じた。  
　その後、ロキは宣言したとおりにしっかりと食事をした。ソーが料理したものでないことは明らかだったが、それには関係なく美味しかった。食べ終えるまでに長い時間がかかり、また体の痛みも戻ってきて、ロキは改めて自分の体力が落ちていることに驚いた。普段なら数時間もあれば体の傷を癒すことができるのに、ヴァルディスがロキの魔力を一部奪ってしまったかのようだった。できるだけ早く出発したかった。ミッドガルドは最初にロキが求めていた通りの役割を果たしてくれたけれど、今はすぐにでも離れたかった。ロキはソーと並んでベッドに横たわり、ヴァルディスにぴったりと寄り添って眠れるように横を向いて体を丸めた。ここにベビーベッドは無いが、もしあったとしてもロキはそんなものにヴァルディスを寝かせる気になれなかっただろう。離れたところに一人にするなど、とても考えられない。  
「明日、出発する」ロキが宣言し、ソーは部屋の灯りを消した。  
　ソーはロキと左右対称になるような形で横になり、ヴァルディスを見ながら、ロキの言葉に頷いて同意を示した。二人はしばらくそうして、すやすやと眠る娘を眺めた。彼女は、二人の間に生まれた何年かぶりの平和そのものだった。  
「お前が二度と戻ってこないのではないかと思って怖かった」しばらくして、ロキがうとうとしかけた頃にソーが言った。  
　ロキは目を開けた。「でもちゃんと戻ってきた」  
「子供が生まれるとわかったからか？」  
　ロキはヴァルディスを見た。自分でももうわからなかった。その日はどちらにしても帰ろうと思っていたのだ。ソーのもとに戻るつもりだった。何もなくてもそうしていたと今でも確信している。けれど、陣痛が始まった ── 予測していたのよりもずっと早いタイミングで。最初は鈍痛で、ほんの数分もしないうちに耐え難い激痛に変わった。恐怖の中で、ロキが考えたのはソーを見つけることだけだった。なぜなら、ソーはどんなことがあってもロキを救うとわかっていたからだ。今までも常にそうだった。  
「おやすみ、兄上」とロキは言い、ソーはそれ以上何も聞かなかった。

\--

　ソーはルーフトップまでロキを支えながら移動した。一人で歩ける、とロキは言い張ったが、ソーは承知しなかった。ロキがほんの一瞬でもヴァルディスを腕から離すまいとしたせいもある。ソーはそんなロキを理解できないようだったが、それも当然のことだった。ヴァルディスを体内に抱えて苦痛を乗り越えたのはソーではない。彼はあと数日ここに滞在してロキの体力が戻るのを待つべきだとまで言ったが、ロキは一切聞き入れなかった。今は一刻も早く故郷に戻りたかったし、ソーが同じ気持ちであることも知っていた。ルーフに到着すると、仲間が二人を待っていた。彼らが近づいてくるとロキは子供を抱く腕に力をいれ、警戒して目を見開いた。まだ誰もヴァルディスを見ていない。ロキが休んでいる間、部屋に入ってくるような大胆な者は一人もいなかった。しかし赤ん坊の存在は、誰の心をも無条件で惹きつける。皆、まるで小さな子供を初めて見るかのような顔でヴァルディスを覗きこんだ。  
　スティーブが赤ん坊を抱かせて欲しいと言い、ロキは黙って彼を睨みつけた。  
「そんなことを私が許すとでも ── 」  
「ロキ」ソーは鋭い眼差しでロキを遮った。「皆に大変な世話になっただろう。ブルース・バナーだって、お前の命を救ってくれたんだぞ」  
　ロキはブルースをちらりと見た。それくらいのことはわかっていた。人間の医療措置だったにしても、彼が何もしなければ、ロキはおそらく死んでいただろう。  
「ああ、原始的な方法だけどな」ロキは言ったが、それでもヴァルディスをスティーブに手渡した。「私の子を腕に抱いて転んだりするなよ、キャプテン・ロジャース。そんなことをしたらお前の頭をトロフィーにして持ち帰るからな」  
　スティーブはロキの言うことなどまったく耳に入っていない様子で、ヴァルディスに微笑みかけ、腕の中で優しく揺らした。  
「もうかなり大きくなったな」トニーの声が聞こえた。「そういうものなんだろうな、アスガルドの神だとか、そういう事情で・・・」  
　ナターシャが次に赤ん坊を抱いた。最初はおそるおそる、それから少しリラックスした様子になった。ロキは誰かがうっかりと手をすべらせたりするのではないかと、神経を張りつめて一人ずつ睨みつけていた。  
「名前は？」ナターシャが聞いた。  
「ヴァルディス」ソーがロキを横目で睨みながら答える。  
「その名前に何か問題でもあるのか？」とスティーブが聞いた。  
「地球の言葉に言い変えるなら、死者の神という意味になる」ロキはにやりと笑った。「そんな名前は暗すぎるとソーは思っているんだ」  
　ソーは顔をしかめた。「そんなことは言ってない」  
「とてもきれいな名前に聞こえるわ」ナターシャが言った。  
　ロキは黙ってナターシャに微笑んでみせた。  
　やっとヴァルディスが腕に帰ってきて、ロキは心から安心した。少しでも手放すとたちまち不安に襲われた ── 我が子を抱いていないと両手が震えてくるほどだった。アベンジャーズたちがヴァルディスから離れがたくなっているのがわかる。愚かな者たち。地球はソーとロキの子供を育てる場所ではない。これ以上彼らと一緒にいては、そのうち殺人事件を起こしてしまいそうだった。子供の魔力が引き起こした事件を除けば、ロキはもう長いこと何の悪戯もしていない。  
「もう少しここにいればいいのに」とブルースが言った。  
「残念ながらそれは不可能なようだ」ソーは一人一人と抱擁を交わしながら言った。「いずれはアスガルドに戻らなければならないと思っていた。今がその時なんだ」  
　ソーが隣に並んで立ったので、ロキは一瞬、次は自分が一人ずつと抱擁することを期待されているのだろうか、と考えてぞっとした。代わりにロキは、ヴァルディスを抱いたまま頭を下げた。  
「お前たちには感謝しなければならない。礼を言う」  
「おい、やめろよ」トニーが言った。「こんなところで急に感傷的にならないでくれ」  
「本当に大丈夫なのか？」次にブルースが言う。「ロキはまだ完全に回復していない・・・大手術の後じゃないか」  
　スティーブも頷き、顎をあげて空を示した。「そうだよ、それに、帰ったら・・・」  
　彼らはオーディンについて限られた知識しか持っていない。神話で知っていることと、ソーから直接聞いた話のみだ。実際には、全能の父は年齢を重ねてだいぶ丸くなった。ソーは友人たちに笑いかけ、安心させるようにスティーブの肩に手を置いた。本当に大丈夫なのか、と聞かれれば、答えはノーだ。しかし彼らの方も、ソーが永遠に地球に留まっていられないことはわかっているはずだった。地球がどれほどソーにとって大切な存在だったとしても。  
　ロキは小さく微笑みを浮かべた。地球を恋しく思うことはないだろう。しかしもしこの場所が消えてしまったら、ロキの世界も永遠に変わってしまう。ロキはヴァルディスを腕に抱き、さらに彼の肩をソーが抱いた。二人とも空を見上げる。決して認めるつもりはないが、ロキは緊張していた。ずっと待ち望んでいたことがもうすぐ起こる、それは目の前にある。その後がどうなろうと、それがロキのものになることだけは確かだった。  
「行くぞ」ソーが言い、ロキは頷いた。  
　ソーがムジョルニアを高く掲げると、空を閃光が引き裂いた。

\--

　オーディンに怒りの感情があったとしたら、それはソーとロキが玉座の前へ連れてこられた瞬間に溶けて消えたようだった。彼はロキが見たことのないような素早さで、玉座から駆け下りてきた。マントを背後にはためかせながらロキの目の前まで来て立ち止まり、腕の中のヴァルディスをじっと見つめた。彼女は緑色の布に何重にもくるまれ、周囲から守るように抱くロキの腕にすっぽりと収まっていた。  
「父上」とソーが何かを言いかけた。  
「赤ん坊を抱かせてくれ」  
　ロキは一歩退いた。「この子をどうするつもりですか」  
　オーディンがロキを見返す目には、傷ついた表情があった。それでも、ロキは父を簡単には信用できなかった。  
「その子は我が孫娘、未来の王位継承者だ。お前の許しを得た上で、我が腕に抱きたい」  
　お前の許しを。その言葉を聞いて、ロキは一瞬ためらった後、前に一歩踏み出し、父と息子の間にあった距離を縮めた。ヴァルディスは目覚めていて、目を見開いて周囲を興味深げに見回していた。ミッドガルドとは違う景色。彼女の故郷、彼女が支配する権利を持つ王国。ヴァルディスはオーディンの視線に気づくと、じっと見つめ返した。まったく怯える様子はない。ロキにはそれで十分だった。布ごと手渡すと、オーディンは孫娘を腕でくるむように抱いた。彼女を見つめるほどに、オーディンの眉間に刻まれた皺がゆっくりと消えていった。  
「愚かな息子どもよ」オーディンはヴァルディスを見つめたまま、二人に話しかけた。「お前たちはまったく愚かだ」  
「でも、この子を拒絶はしないのですね」ソーは言った。  
「できるはずがない」オーディンは鋭く言い返した。「私の血を引いた子だ。私をそこまで冷酷だと思っていたのか？」  
「ええ」ロキが答えた。ロキはヴァルディスを取り戻したくてうずうずしていた。子供をここまで心配するのは、正常なことなのだろうか？ 離れていると体の一部が切り取られたような気持ちになるのは？ ロキは息を深く吸ってから言った。「あなたの怒りを、ミッドガルドからさえ感じることができました」  
「お前の行動に対して、確かに怒っていた」オーディンはヴァルディスの額をそっと撫でた。「しかし生まれた子供を罰することはできない。お前は自分のために嘘をつき、兄を騙し、赤ん坊の両親が誰なのか、民が知ればどのような騒ぎになるかも考えずに行動した。この子の人生が楽なものになると思うか？」  
「難しくしようとしているのは誰ですか？」今すぐにヴァルディスを奪い返したかった。オーディンの腕から我が子をひったくり、そのまま出ていってしまいたい。しかしそれでは何も解決しないだろう。  
「私だと言いたいのか？ 魔術を使って身ごもったときに、どんなに困難な道を選んだのか、お前は自分でもわかっていたはずだ」  
　ロキは思わずオーディンをじっと見つめた。隣でソーも同じ表情でいるはずだった。父王はいつから二人を監視していたのだろう？  
「ご存知だったのですね」ソーが言った。「いつからですか？」  
「お前たちの様子を見るために、烏を送ったときからだ」  
　ロキは驚きを隠せなかった。オーディンを甘く見ていたと思い知らされた。隣でソーが眉をひそめるのがわかった。オーディンが何も言わなかったことが不満なのだろう。父王はすべて知っていながら、二人の様子を伺っていたのだ。  
「何故」ソーは言った。「何故、何も教えてくださらなかったのですか？」  
　非常に長く感じられた時間の後、オーディンはヴァルディスをロキの手に戻した。しっかり抱き直すと、ヴァルディスは腕を伸ばしてロキのシャツを握りしめた。小さな、しかしすでに信じられないほど力強い手。  
「お前自身の決断だ」オーディンは答えた。「お前はもう子供じゃない、立派な大人だ。お前が自分の力でなんとかしようと決めてここを出ていったのだから、私はその意志を尊重した。過去の確執を乗り越えてロキを許すという心がお前にあるのならば、私が間に入る必要はないと判断したのだ。教えていたら、お前の気持ちは変わっていたのか？」  
　ロキは思わず笑い出しそうになった。ヴァルディスさえ、まるで父の言葉を聞いたかのようにあーあーと声をあげた。ソーは口を開けたまま、怒りと苛立ちの間で引き裂かれているようだった。おそらくその両方を同時に感じているのだろう。オーディンから真実を聞かされていればおそらくショックを受けていただろうけれど、それでも結果は同じことだったのかもしれない。二人が地球にいる間、全能の父はただ見守っていた。ほとんど最初から最後まで、ロキの企みを知りながら、ソーがどうするかを見届けようとした。ロキはそのことを知って自分が落胆しているのかどうか、もはや自分でもわからなかった。そんなことはもう、どうでもいいような気もした。この腕にヴァルディスがいる限り、他のすべてが瑣末なことに思える。  
「いいえ。変わらなかったでしょう。それでも、最初から教えてくださっても良かった」ソーは言った。「そうすれば私も長い間、何も知らずにいることもなかったのに」  
「しかしそれでは何も学ばなかっただろう」  
　玉座の間の扉がふたたび開いた。フリッガが広間に足を踏み入れたのを見て、ロキは心臓が飛び跳ねたような気がした。母の目はすでに涙で濡れていた。  
「母上・・・」  
「あなたたちを叩いた方がいいかしら。こんなに心配させて・・・」フリッガはそんなことを言ったが、実際にはただロキを引き寄せて抱き締めただけだった。ロキは体を硬くしたが、振りほどくことはしなかった。  
「母上に叩かれないで済む方法を知ってます」ロキはヴァルディスを差し出した。「孫娘を抱いてみますか？」  
　フリッガは言葉もなくただ頷いた。母にヴァルディスを手渡すのはずっと気が楽だった。父と異なり、母の手は昔から優しい。ロキはそのときになって、両親の顔が不安に曇っていることに気がついた。ソーとロキが明らかに二人の血を引いた赤ん坊を連れて戻り、この先に待ち受ける困難を思って心痛を抱えているのだろう。しかし両親がヴァルディスを拒絶しないことは予測できていた。幼い者に対する慈愛は、二人に共通の弱点だった。  
「話し合わねばならぬことが数多くある」ヴァルディスをあやすフリッガを見ながら、オーディンは言った。ソーと自分が赤ん坊だった頃、両親はやはりこんなふうに二人をあやしたのだろうか、とロキは考えた。丸々と太って、好奇心いっぱいの瞳を無邪気に見開いていた頃の二人を。  
「話は後よ」フリッガが答えた。「ロキは顔色が悪いわ。ソーも疲れているようね」  
　そう言われて、ロキは改めて疲れを感じた。アスガルドまでの移動はあっというまだったが、それでもまだ体力が回復していないのは確かだった。ソーの方は、おそらくここを離れて以来初めて、落ち着いて一晩ぐっすり眠れそうだという顔をしていた。オーディンはまだ話し足りなそうだったが、最終的には二人を解放した。名残惜しそうにヴァルディスを眺めながら。  
　ソーの部屋にはベビーベッドが置かれていた。誰もロキに自室で寝起きしたいかと聞かなかったが、もうその必要はなさそうだった。ベビーベッドは金色のサテンの裏布があしらわれ、外側には伝説の獣たちの絵が描かれていた。まだ新しく、その精巧な質の高さから、オーディンが自ら仕立てたものに違いない、とロキは推測した。  
　それでも、ソーはそれに自分の手で触れ、ヴァルディスを寝かせても安全かどうかを確認した。ベッドに置くと、さすがに遠い移動で疲れていたらしく、ヴァルディスもたちまち大人しくなった。やがて眠ったことを確かめてから、ソーはベッドに腰かけて膝の上に手を置いた。ロキは彼の隣に座った。二人はしばらく無言のままそうしていた。ぎこちない沈黙が流れた。ソーは何か言いたいことがある様子なのに、なかなか口を開かない。オーディンに言われたことを考えているのかもしれない。ヴァルディスの人生は困難なものになる、という言葉を。ロキ自身は、ごく最近までそのことについてあまり深く考えたことがなかった。以前は考えることといえば、自分自身のことばかりだった。常に自分を中心に考えるのがロキの習性だった。けれどそれも今は変わってしまった。最近は新しく受け入れなければならないことばかりだ。  
　ノックの音がして、侍女が入ってきた。片方の腕にタオルをかけている。ヴァルディスを抱き上げようとするようにベビーベッドに近づいてきたが、あともう一歩で届くところまで来たとき、ロキはその前に立ちはだかっていた。拳を固く握りしめ、怒りに体を震わせながら。侍女は怯えた顔でロキを見たが、何も言わなかった。ロキは彼女を見下ろした。  
「何をするつもりだ？」  
「赤ん坊を沐浴させるように言われて・・・」  
「だめだ」ロキは言い、侍女を阻むようにして立った。「この子に指一本でも触れてみろ、お前の背骨から脊髄をひきずりだしてやる、わかったか？」  
「ロキ！」  
　ソーがロキの腕をつかみ、自分の方に引き寄せようとしたが、ロキは動かなかった。怒りが全身を沸騰させ、視界が赤くなっていた。ロキは取り乱していた。他人がヴァルディスに触れるのが嫌だというより、引き離されるのが耐え難いのだった。理不尽な行動だと頭ではわかっていても、怒りを感じずにいられない。侍女は恐怖に震えながら二人を交互に見た。  
「あの・・・フリッガ様に命じられて ──」  
「そうか、だがその必要はない」ソーは侍女を落ち着かせるように優しい声で言った。「俺たちでできる。ありがとう」  
　侍女はお辞儀をすると出ていった。扉が慌ただしく閉じられる。ソーはロキの腕をつかんで引き寄せた。  
「何故そんなことをする、弟よ」  
　ロキはうまく説明できるような気がせず、試みる気にもならなかった。  
「わからない。オーディンとやりとりした後で、気が立っていたのかもしれない」  
「いい加減に落ち着け」とソーは言った。「もう故郷に戻って来たんだ。ここにお前を脅かすものはない。子供は安全だ、それにお前は疲れている。今は休め、頼むから眠ってくれ。俺がお前と子供の両方の世話をしないで済むように」  
　ロキは何か言い返したかったが、そうする気力もないほど疲れを感じていた。今はただ寝台に横たわって何日間でも眠りたかった。そこで反抗するのは止めて、ソーの後に続いて浴室に移動した。  
　しかし、ロキはまったく眠れなかった。ソーは横になると同時に寝入ってしまい、微かにいびきをかきながら仰向けで熟睡していた。ロキは暗闇の中、天井を見上げ続けたが、眠気は訪れなかった。縫合糸の残る部分が痛かった。魔術を使った治癒はまだ試みていない。目を閉じて眠ろうとするが、心が騒がしく、寝つかせてくれなかった。ロキはソーを起こさないようにそっと寝台を抜け出し、足音を消してベビーベッドに近づいた。ヴァルディスは眠っていた。微かな寝息。規則正しく、可愛らしい音。ロキは起こさないように気をつけてヴァルディスを抱きあげ、小さな頭を肩に押しつけるようにして抱いて、部屋を出た。  
　アスガルドは、夜の方が美しい。空気はひんやりと心地よく、息がつまるような黄金の光は消え、王宮には静謐さが満ちる。ロキは昼間のアスガルドよりも、夜の方がずっと好きだった。回廊を抜け、庭園に出て、星空の下、ヴァルディスと一緒にしばらく散歩した。ソーには理解できないのだろうが、そのことで彼を責める気持ちはまったくなかった。ヴァルディスは確かにここで安全だった。それでも、体の一部がもぎとられてしまったように感じて、寂しくてたまらない。ロキは石のベンチに腰かけ、眠るヴァルディスを見つめた。  
「こんな時間に何をしている」  
　庭園に立つオーディンを、ロキは見上げなかった。しかし体は緊張でこわばった。  
「そんな叱られ方をするような年齢ではないと思いますが」ロキは答えた。  
　オーディンはロキの側に立ち、並んで座りたいようなそぶりを見せたが、思いとどまったようにそのまま立ち続けた。  
「顔色が悪いぞ」  
「もう長いこと、体調は良くありません」  
「私の言いたいことはわかっているはずだ」オーディンは言い、ため息をついた。「お前の不安が見える」  
　オーディンはついに決心したように隣に腰をおろし、ロキは身じろぎした。立ち上がろうかと思ったが、目は逸らしたまま、隣に座っていることにした。  
「今頃になって私の心配ですか、父上」  
「しかし、お前はそれを求めているのだろう。ここに戻って来て、どのように迎えられると想像していた？ 盛大な祝宴でもすると思ったか？」オーディンはふたたびため息をついて姿勢を正した。「それとも、私がまたお前を追放すると思ったのか？ お前が何を考えているのか、私にはさっぱりわからない」  
「何も期待などしていません。ただ、私の居場所が保証されていることを確かめたいだけです」  
　ロキは答えを求めてオーディンの表情を探った。ソーは自分の推測に自信を持っている様子だったが、オーディンは実際にどうするつもりなのだろうか。全能の父は膝の上で両手をしっかりくみあわせ、固い表情でロキを見た。  
「お前の居場所は昔からずっとここにある」  
　ロキは怒りにさっと顔色を変えた。「そんなのは嘘だ。本当に私の居場所があったなどと ──」  
「嘘つきは私の得意技ではない」オーディンの口調はやや暗くなったが、声は静かだった。「私たち家族は、ただの一度もお前を見放したことはない。誰もそんなことはしない。先に私たちを見捨てたのは、お前の方だ」  
「私はそんな ── 」  
　張りつめた空気を引き裂くように、ヴァルディスが突然泣き声をあげた。ロキはベンチから飛び上がり、赤ん坊を見下ろした。何か問題がないか、怪我をしていないか注意深く確認する。見たところ何も異常はない。ヴァルディスは、まるで会話をすべて聞いていたかのようにロキをじっと見ていた。そんな想像は馬鹿げている、とロキは自分に言い聞かせた。ヴァルディスはまだ生後数日、何もわからないはずだ ── 自分が存在することすら理解できていないはずだった。ロキは我が子を見つめ、驚嘆を覚えずにいられなかった。彼女のような赤ん坊はかつて存在したことがない。魔術の力を得て出来た子供。二つの異なる種族の間に生まれた子供。神々の娘。  
「お前が決断し、ソーがお前を支える。私も同じだ。私もお前を支える」オーディンは言った。「ロキ、後悔はないだろうな」  
　オーディンはそれだけ言うと、頭を垂れてベンチから立ち上がり、そのまま去ろうとした。  
「待ってください」ロキは言った。  
　オーディンは振り向き、まるでロキの質問をすでに知っているかのような表情で静かに待った。しかしロキは言葉につまり、何か言いかけてはは口を閉じることを繰り返した。そして自分でも心を決める前に、言葉はこぼれだしていた。  
「言いたいことはそれだけですか？ 私はソーを騙し、あなたの血統を汚し、アスガルドを侮辱した。その挙句、これだけのことをしたあとで、私にそう言うのですか？ お前を支える、と？」  
「ああ、そうだ」オーディンは抱擁を求めるように手のひらを差し出した。しかしロキは動かず、父の手はしばらく空中に差し出されたままだった。  
「お前はとっくに自らに罰を与えた。十分過ぎるほどに」オーディンはそう言い、歩み去った。

\--

　ソーはベッドに座ってロキの帰りを待った。探しに行きたい気持ちを抑え、胸の動悸を鎮めることだけに意識を集中した。ロキは一度失踪したが、今またそれを繰り返すはずがない、と自分に言い聞かせた。突然戻ってきて、激しい陣痛の最中にほとんど死にかけたあの夜以来、ロキはどこか様子がおかしかった。うまく言えないが、以前と比べて不安そうで、こちらが怖気づくほどの思いつめた視線でヴァルディスを見る。ずっと体の中にいた存在を腕に抱くというのは、奇妙な感じがするものなのかもしれない。もしかしたら、とソーは考える。ヴァルディスが手元にいないと、自分を失ったように感じるのかもしれない。彼女が体の外に存在するという現実を受け止めるので精一杯なのだろうか。  
　ドアの開く音がして、ソーは背筋を伸ばした。扉の隙間からロキが静かに入ってくる。視線はソーではなく、ヴァルディスに向けられていた。薄暗がりの中でも、ロキの顔色の悪さがわかった。これほど弱っているのに、眠ろうとしないとは。  
「どうした、兄上、心配そうな顔をして」ロキは言った。「また私が逃げたと思ったのか？」  
　ソーはベッドから立ち上がってロキに近寄り、ヴァルディスを受け取ろうと腕を伸ばした。ロキは抵抗せず手渡した。  
「逃げようとしていたのか？」ソーはヴァルディスをベビーベッドに戻し、ブランケットをかけた。「お前は戻って来てからずっと少し変だ。何を隠しているのか教えてほしい」  
「何も隠してない」  
　ソーはロキに向き直ると、肩をつかんで強く揺すった。そんな手荒な扱いは、ロキが妊娠して以来ずっとしていなかった。ロキはショックを受けたようで、目を大きく開いてソーを見た。  
「もう俺に嘘をつくな！ あの夜、お前は戻って来たが、その理由を言わなかった。また逃げることがないとどうして思える？ 今すぐ答えろ。お前が帰って来たのは、ただ助けが必要だったからか？」  
　ロキが何も答えないので、ソーは手に力をいれた。苛立ちにまかせ、ロキの肩に指が食い込むほど強くつかむ。するとロキはやっと口を開いた。  
「違う」嘘をつこうとする自分に抗うように、ロキは言った。「帰りたかったから帰ったんだ。一千年も一緒にいたのに、それでもまたあんたのところに戻りたかった。だいたいどうして私が妊娠したかったんだと思う？ そんなこともわからないなんて、本当に馬鹿だな」  
　ソーはロキを引き寄せ、髪に指をからめて抱き締めた。意外なことにロキも抱擁を返してきて、両腕をソーの首にまわし、しばらくそのまま動かなかった。他に目的はなく、ただそうやって触れていたい、という様子で。やがてソーは腕をほどくと、ロキをバスルームへと促した。ロキは素直に従い、浴槽に湯を張るソーを眺めた。  
「湯に入れ、今すぐ」ソーが言った。  
　ロキはソーを怪訝な目で見た。「どうして？」  
「ブルースの手術を受けてから、お前は一度も入浴していないだろう。熟した果物みたいな匂いになってきたぞ」ソーは笑った。「それに、帰還してからまったく休んでいないじゃないか。さあ、浴槽に入れ」  
　ロキは不服げな顔で何事かぶつぶつ呟きながら、服を脱いだ。ロキの体に残る傷跡を見て、ソーは顔をしかめた。縫い合わされた傷口の周囲に、乾いた血がこびりついている。浴槽の湯はロキの好みに合わせて熱くしてあった。ロキは湯に体を沈め、ため息をついて目を閉じた。ソーは浴槽の縁に腰掛けて、ロキが頭の上まで湯の下に沈み、全身を清める姿を眺めた。静かな浴室に、水音と、浴槽の壁にもたれかかって目を閉じるロキの呼吸だけが響いた。しばらくするとロキが低く何かを囁き、見下ろすと、魔力で少しずつ傷が癒えていくところだった。縫合糸が外れて水に流れていく。すべて外れるとロキは目を開き、大きく息を吐いた。  
「私は自分を罰していると思うか？」奇妙に静かな声でロキが聞いた。  
　ソーが切りつけた箇所は、まだ傷口が赤く皮膚が薄かったが、ロキが魔力を送るにつれて少しずつ白くなっていった。ソーは血に染まった縫合糸が排水溝に流れるのを見ながら、頷いた。  
「ああ、そうだな。だが何故お前がそんなことをするのか、俺には理解できない」  
　先に口づけたのはソーだったが、彼の髪をつかんで引き寄せたのはロキだった。考える前に体が動き、ソーは手を湯に沈めてロキの腿を探り、ゆっくりと撫でた。その指先が恥骨に近づくに従って、ロキは腿を震わせ始めた。  
「もう嘘はなしだぞ」重ねた唇をかすめるように、ソーは囁いた。「わかったか、弟よ。お前の嘘のせいでどんな結果になった？」  
　頬にかかるロキの息は冷たかった。「私たちに娘ができた」  
「俺が何を言いたいかわかるだろう」ソーは手を動かして、湯の中で半分勃ちあがっているロキのペニスに触れた。ロキはソーの手に自身を沿わせるように腰を上に向けた。「ロキ、俺は絶対にお前から離れたりしない。愛してるんだ、まだ信じられないか？」  
「ああ、でも」ロキは何度か深呼吸をした。「ただ ── 」  
「お前の口から直接聞きたい」  
　ロキはあのとき、ソーの気持ちを本当に信じていなかった。信じていると、今ロキの口から聞かなければ、これ以上、彼の姿が視界から消えるたびに動揺することに耐えられないような気がする。ソーは湯の中で指を動かし、ロキはその手の中でたちまち固くなって、我慢しきれなくなったように声をあげた。  
「わかった、信じる、信じるよ」ロキは言った。「ソー、何をしてるんだ？」  
　ソーは手の動きを早めた。そこにどう触れられるのが好きか、ロキの好みはもう良く知っていた。ロキは身をよじり、両手で浴槽の縁にしがみついて、湯を大量に溢れさせた。唇に血が滲みそうなほど強く噛み締めている。  
「二度と忘れないと言え」  
「なんでしつこく要求されなきゃいけないんだ」ロキの呼吸は乱れ、水中でつま先がきつく丸まっていた。  
　ソーは指を緩めた。「ロキ？」  
「忘れない」ロキは拳を唇にあてて言った。「忘れないよ、ソー、兄上」  
　それから少しして、ロキは指先が白くなるほどきつく浴槽の縁をつかんで絶頂に達した。ソーは手を湯の中に沈めたまま、その表情を堪能した。今後は何もかも変わっていくはずだった。ロキを支えて浴槽から立たせ、タオルでくるみ、ベビーベッドで寝ているヴァルディスの様子を見にいく。彼女は眠っていて、ソーがそこに入れたときからほとんど動いていなかった。近いうちにこの子の存在を民に公表しなければならない。そのことを思うと不安になった。誰もがオーディンのように子供を受け入れてくれるとは限らない。弟と血の繋がりはないという事実を全員が知っているのかどうかさえわからなかった。しかし、究極的にはどう思われようと気にはならない。必ずヴァルディスが歓迎されるような環境を整えるつもりだった。誰にもその邪魔はさせない。ソーは身をかがめて娘の額に優しく口づけ、寝台に戻った。ロキはしばらくして浴室から寝衣姿で出てきた。今度こそすぐにでも眠りこみそうな顔をしている。彼はヴァルディスを覗きこみ、途端に柔らかい表情になった。  
「私は何も後悔していない」寝台に入りながらロキは言った。「私が娘を産んでやったことに、あんたは感謝すべきだ」  
　ソーはロキを横目で睨んだ。「お前が後悔していなくてよかった。こんなことをする必要はなかったとわかったら、お前が子供を見捨てるんじゃないかと心配だった」  
「いや」ロキは枕に頭を沈め、ベビーベッドの方を見た。「最初はそうしたいと思ったんだ。憎めたらいいのにと思った。でもそんなことは不可能だった」  
「お前はときどきあの子を、まるで失ったものを恋しがるような目で見ているな」  
　ロキの様子を描写するそれ以外の言葉は思いつかなかった。ソーは弟に寄り添った。寝具にしっかりとくるまったロキは、すでにうとうとしかけている。それでも言葉は届いたようで、瞬きして目を開き、ベビーベッドをじっと見つめた。  
「うまく説明できない」とロキは言った。「ある意味で、本当に失ってしまったんだ。あの子はもう、私の中にはいない」  
　ロキは自分の感情をなんとか掴み取ろうとしているようだった。いったん言葉を切り、眉を寄せる。  
「もう守ることができない・・・なんだか自分が空っぽにになったようで・・・」  
　うまく弟の気持ちを理解してやれないのがもどかしかった。言いたいことはわかる。ヴァルディスは八ヶ月の間、ロキの体内にいた。ロキはその動きのひとつひとつ、機嫌の変化を常に感じていた。今はもうそこまで密接ではないことに違和感を持つのだろう。しかしソーにはその感覚を自分のものとして感じることはできず、それを申し訳なく思った。ロキを腕に抱いて引き寄せる。もう丸くない、以前と同じ平らな腹の感触に、まだ慣れていなかった。  
　二人はしばらくそのまま動かず、眠気にまかせて横たわっていた。しばらくして、ロキが鼻を啜る音が聞こえた。ソーは肩越しに覗き込み、彼が泣いていることに気づいた。涙が滲んでいるというような控えめなものではなく、大量の涙を流して本格的に泣いていた。ひと月ほど前、地球のバスルームで泣いているのを見つけたときと同じように ── それは静かで美しい光景だった。安心しきって流している涙だった。  
　ソーは何も聞かないという賢明な選択をした。ロキが眠るまで抱き締め、それからソー自身も眠りに落ちかけた。  
　そのとき、赤ん坊の泣き声が響いた。理由はわからないが、突然目を覚ましたらしい。ロキも身動きして目を開き、驚くような素早さで起き上がった。ソーはその肩に手を置いた。  
「心配するな、目を覚ましただけだ」  
　ロキは寝台から出ようとした。「あの子は一人で寂しがってる」  
　ソーはロキを引き戻した。するとロキは、まるで名誉を汚されたと言わんばかりにソーを睨みつけた。目を見開き、唇を結び、髪は乱れている。  
「俺がやる。お前は眠れ」  
　ロキの表情は驚きに変わった。ソーが子供の世話をするなど考えたこともなかったのか、あるいはそんなことはとんでもないと思っているかのようだった。  
「でも、私の子だ ── 」  
「俺たちの娘だ」ソーは訂正した。「俺が泣きやませて寝かしつける。安心しろ、ロキ」  
　ロキはもう寝台から出ようとはしなかったが、安心とは程遠い顔をしていた。ソーはベビーベッドに近づいてヴァルディスを抱き上げ、腕に抱いて優しく揺らした。ブルースが手術を終えてから、ソーはヴァルディスをずっとロキの隣に寝かせていた。引き離そうとするとヴァルディスが泣き叫ぶので、眠ったままのロキの隣に置くしかなかったのだ。だから、ロキが心配する通り、自分であやすのは不安だった。しかしやってみたかった。父親になったのだから。  
「ソー」ロキがまた起き上がって言った。「首を支えて抱くんだぞ」  
「ちゃんとそうしている」ソーはロキに背を向けた。「もう寝ろ」  
　しばらくためらってから、ロキはやっと横になり、毛布を顎まで引き上げた。それでも念のためにというように、両目を開けてソーを見ている。数分後、ヴァルディスは泣き止んだ。ソーの裸の胸に、暖かくて小さな体がしっかりと包まれていた。ソーは娘を揺らしながら、優しく声をかけてあやした。この子を幸せにしたかった。自分に与えられるものはすべて与えたい。これほど強く何かを願ったのは初めてのことだった。いつも側にいて守ってやれるとは限らないと思うと、恐怖に襲われた。ロキもこんな気持ちなのに違いない。ソーは娘をしっかりと抱き締めた。  
「さあ、安心して眠るんだぞ」  
　赤ん坊の世話はそれほど難しくない、とソーは思った。すっかり寝入ったヴァルディスをベビーベッドに戻すと、ソーは寝台に戻った。  
　二時間後、ヴァルディスはまた目を覚ました。そしてその二時間後、もう一度。  
「何故こんなに目を覚ますんだ」何度目かに娘を腕に抱いて揺らしながら、ソーは言った。「疲れているだろうに、何故眠らない？ ミルクは十分飲ませたのか？」  
「ああ」ロキは手招きして言った。「こっちに連れて来い」  
　何度も起こされてもロキはまったく気にしていないようで、そのことにソーは驚いた。しかし驚くこともないのかもしれない。ロキは今、無敵の母親そのものだ。ロキはヴァルディスを抱いて魔法の呪文を囁き、すると赤ん坊はたちまち眠りに落ちた。このまま朝まで眠ってほしい、とソーは願った。  
「頑固な子だ」とロキは言い、横になった。  
　ヴァルディスはその隣で寝たままだったが、ソーは何も言わなかった。三人の家族はひとかたまりなって寄り添い、朝まで眠った。

\--

　朝食の席では、静けさの中で誰もが緊張していた。ロキはミルクに一滴の血を混ぜてヴァルディスに与えた。ヴァルディスはロキの膝で手足をバタバタさせながら、それを飲み干した。ソーはほとんど何も食べられなかった。何か言いたげだが無言のままのオーディン、そしてフリッガと視線を交わす。ヴァルディスの授乳が終わると、ロキは顔をあげて両親を見た。その顔に不安は浮かんでいない。  
「法律上の罪は何も犯していない」  
　オーディンは頷いた。「それはそのとおりだ。しかし法律だけでは納得しない者もいる。お前がヴァルディスの母親だと公表すれば、ヨトゥンの出自も公になる。その覚悟はできているか？」  
　ロキは何も答えず、それが十分な意思表示だった。もちろん、ロキにはわかっている。彼がそれをあらゆる側面から考えたことを、ソーは知っていた。そしてロキの言うことは正しい ── アスガルドには、血縁であれ義理の関係であれ、近親相姦を禁じる法律はない。王位継承者が純血のアスガルド人でなければならないという法律さえない。ただし、王の血を引く者でなければならないという定めはある。ヴァルディスの場合は、将来の王の子だが。  
「民は私の出自についてはそれほど関心を持たないでしょう。それよりも、娘の方に注目が集まるはずです」ロキは言った。「出自が公になることは、まったく気にしません」  
　ソーはロキとヴァルディスに微笑みかけた。二人の王子の帰還、そして連れ帰った赤ん坊について、すでに噂は出回っていた。すべてが知れ渡るのは時間の問題であり、ソーはこれ以上事実を伏せておきたくなかった。  
「ソーは民に愛されている」ロキの声にははっきりと苦々しさが含まれていた。「時間はかかるかもしれないが、そのうち受け入れられるはずです。もしそうならなければ、私は自分の行為に何も責任は取れない」  
「この子はアスガルドの正当な王位継承者よ」フリッガが手を伸ばし、柔らかな髪で覆われたヴァルディスの頭を撫でながら言った。「民は反乱を起こすかわりに、祝宴を開くわ。希望を持ちなさい、ロキ」  
　ロキは曖昧な表情のまま微笑んだ。ロキが他人に対して持つ期待値がほとんどゼロに近いことを、ソーは知っている。それでも、民に事実を知って欲しいから、リスクを冒すつもりなのだろう。反発を受けることは覚悟の上で、このことを人々の目の前につきつけたいのだ。その気持ちもわからないではないが、必要以上に人々を煽る様子を見せれば止めるつもりだった。ロキは朝食の席を立ち、ソーを手招きした。  
「行こう、兄上。ヴァルディスに沐浴をさせたい」  
　ソーは素早く立ち上がり、ロキの後に従った。

\--

　その日の午後、ソーはシフにばったり会った。ロキはあいかわらずどうしても必要なとき以外はヴァルディスを手元に置きたがったが、ソーは彼を説得して休むように言い、子供の世話を引き受けていた。  
「お前はまだ本調子じゃない」ソーは抵抗するロキを力ずくで寝台に連れていった。「少し眠れ。俺がヴァルディスをみている」  
「そんなことを言われても信用できない」ロキはソーの手を振り払い、ベッドに無理やり横たえられるのを拒絶して、自分から横になった。「誰にもヴァルディスを抱かせるな。誰にもだ」  
「もちろん」ソーは言った。「眠れ、弟よ」  
　ロキは部屋を出て行くソーの背中に何か皮肉めいた言葉を投げてきたが、ソーは気に留めなかった。ヴァルディスは目覚めていて、ソーの腕の中で機嫌良く笑っていた。  
　まず大書庫に連れていった。本当は武器庫に連れて行きたかったのだが、ロキに知られたら逆鱗に触れて刺されそうだった。ソーはヴァルディスにすべてを見せたいと思った。この子は両親のそれぞれの長所を受け継ぐに違いない ── そうであって欲しかった。ロキの賢さ、魔術の才能、ソーの誇り高さと強さ。間違いなく、美しい女性に成長するだろう。今もすでに美しかった。ソーが次々と見せるもののほとんどを、彼女はまだ理解できない。ただ周囲をじっと見つめ、すべてをその瞳に映すだけだった。しかし、その幼さにしては信じられないほど物事を理解しているようで、それにとても力が強かった。魔術の影響だろうか、とソーは考えた。  
　ヴァルディスを抱いて歩くと、すれ違う衛兵たちがソーを目で追った。ソーの胸に抱えられたおくるみを見て、不思議そうな顔になる。大体の状況はわかっているのかもしれないが、具体的なことはまだ誰も知らされていない。明日、正式にヴァルディスのことを公表する予定だった。  
　シフが角を曲がってきたのはそのときだった。ソーを見ると足を止め、方向を変えて逃げ出しそうな様子を見せた。戻ってきて以来ずっと、彼女はソーを避けている。それに気づかないほどソーは鈍感ではなかった。しかしソーの腕に抱かれたヴァルディスを見て、シフは考えを変えたようだった。  
「ソー」シフが呼びかけた。「その子は・・・」  
「ヴァルディス、俺の娘だ」ソーはシフに歩み寄り、ヴァルディスを見やすいように抱き直したが、ロキの警告に従って手渡しはしなかった。「俺たちが戻ったのは聞いていただろう？」  
　シフはわずかに顔をしかめた。  
「ええ、すぐに会いに行かなかったことは謝るわ」  
「まだ怒っているのか」  
　シフは床に目を落とし、苦しげな表情になった。「怒ってるんじゃない・・・混乱してるの。これがあなたが心から望んでいることなのはわかってるわ。でも心配せずにいられない」  
「ヴァルディスのことなら心配いらない。この子は完璧だ」  
　ソーがそう言ったとき、ヴァルディスが彼の指を握った。小さな手はソーの指をやっとつかめるかどうかだったが、それでも、彼女の強さが指先を通して振動のように伝わってきた。シフは曖昧に微笑んだ。  
「アスガルドの民はヴァルディスじゃなくてロキのことを心配すると思うわ。ロキはまだ民たちの信用を取り戻してない」  
「時間が経てば、取り戻す。俺は心配していない。状況は変わったんだ」  
　シフの微笑みは本心からのものになった。彼女のヴァルディスを見つめる目は受容と理解を示していたけれど、その表情からはまだ葛藤が見てとれた。シフとロキは昔から気が合わず、反目することが多かったのだ。  
「ロキのことはどうしても信用できないの」  
「じゃあ無理に信用しなくてもいい」ソーは言った。「だが、ロキはもう一人じゃない。俺たちには娘ができた」  
「美しい女の子ね」  
　シフはヴァルディスに顔を寄せて微笑みかけた。お腹のあたりに軽く指先で触れてから、ソーに向き直る。  
「いったいどんな事情でヴァルディスなんて名前をつけたの？」  
「ロキだ」ソーは言い、その一言でシフにもすべて推測できたようだった。それからソーは声を改めた。「レディ・シフ、俺の味方でいると言ってくれ」  
「ソー、馬鹿ね、当たり前でしょう。私はいつでもあなたの味方よ」  
　ソーは彼女を抱擁した。間にヴァルディスがいるので少しぎこちなかったが、二人はなんとかお互いに腕をまわした。今のソーには支えが必要だった。親友たちが支えてくれれば、何でも乗り越えられるはずだった。ロキがヴァルディスを大切に育てていること、我が子を前にすると別人のように振る舞うことを、シフに知って欲しかった。それから、ロキが過剰なほどにヴァルディスを守ろうとすることも、警告しなければならなかった。ソー自身も我が子を必ず守ると決意していることも。しかし後で、ロキの様子を直接見てもらった方がいいだろう、と判断した。  
「部屋に戻る」とソーは言った。「また明日、会おう」  
「ええ、明日ね」シフは答えた。  
　二人は別れる前にもう一度抱擁を交わした。  
　ロキは寝室で眠っていた。カバーをかけたベッドの上で丸くなっている。まるでまだ妊娠しているように片手を腹にあてていたが、以前よりも安らいで見えた。ソーもその隣に横になり、ヴァルディスを間に寝かせ、ロキと向かい合うようにして同じ姿勢をとった。するとロキが目を覚ました。目をうっすらと開け、ヴァルディスに気づき、自分の方に引き寄せてじっと見つめる。  
「無事連れて帰ったぞ」ソーは静かに話しかけた。  
　ロキはふん、と軽く笑って頷いた。  
「書庫を見せた。お前も喜ぶだろうと思って。それから、シフに会った」  
　ロキはさっとソーの顔を見た。何かを問いただすような、やや気分を害した表情をしている。  
「それで？」  
「シフは俺たちの味方だ」ソーは言った。  
「もちろん、そう言うだろう」ロキは仰向けになり、ヴァルディスを体の上に乗せた。「シフは私たちの敵にまわるような馬鹿じゃない」  
　ロキはシフについてそれほど深くこだわっていないようで、そのことはソーを安心させた。ソーは体をずらしてロキとヴァルディスに近づいた。圧迫感を与えないように姿勢は変えず、しかし言いたかったことはそのまま口にした。  
「お前も、俺たちの・・・この子の、味方なんだな？」ヴァルディスを示す仕草をしながら、ソーは聞いた。  
「そのことはもう話し合ったはずだ」  
　あの会話を話し合いと呼べるとは思えない。ソーはロキから答えを引き出そうとして必死だった。どんなにささやかなものでもいいから、ロキが以前とは変わったことを示す証拠を見たかった。最後まで二人で乗り越えていくのだと確信したかった。  
「お前はほとんど何も言わなかったじゃないか」  
　ロキはさっと起き上がった。ヴァルディスをしっかりと腕に抱き、目を鋭く光らせている。ソーをまっすぐに見て言った。  
「他に何を言って欲しいんだ？ 行動で示すだけじゃ不十分なのか？ ソー、私はここにいる。他のどこにも行かない。出て行けと言われても動かない」ロキはかがんで、ヴァルディスを間にはさんだままソーに顔を近づけた。「口に出して言えば安心するのか？」  
「ああ」ソーは答えた。  
「わかったよ」ロキは不満げに唇を曲げながらも従った。「この子を愛している。ソー、あんたは本当に馬鹿だ。でも愛してる」  
　ソーは顔をしかめた。「ロキ」呼びかけて口づけると、ロキはソーの唇を噛んでキスを終わらせた。  
　ロキは寝台から降り、手足を伸ばしながら、ヴァルディスを頭の上に持ち上げた。ヴァルディスは腕をばたつかせ、その仕草はまるでロキの真似をしているように見えた。ロキはにっこりと微笑み、その瞬間、ソーは思った ── これから残りの生涯、二人はこんなふうに幸せな微笑みを浮かべ続けるのだと。光り輝くような、息が止まりそうなくらい幸福な微笑みを。ソーも立ち上がり二人に寄り添った。弟と娘。その存在無しに生きていくことなど考えられない、大切な二人。明日が来れば、ヴァルディスはただの噂の種ではなくなる。九つの世界すべてにその名が知れ渡る。  
「ここからすべてが始まる」ロキは、ほとんど聞き取れないような小声で囁いた。  
　ソーは彼のこめかみに口づけた。ここから始まる。その先に待っているものが幸福であれ試練であれ、そこには必ずロキがいる。どんなに厳しい状況になろうと、そのことさえ確信できれば何でも乗り越えられる。ソーはロキの腰に手をまわし、指先をその肌にそっと添わせた。  
　二人は肩を並べて、部屋の外へと歩み出ていった。


End file.
